


The Magic of Ordinary Days

by sweetsylph16



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsylph16/pseuds/sweetsylph16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened during the two weeks after the temporal stasis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> The characters don't belong to me. And the title is of a movie by the same name and I don't own it either.

 

It was late in the evening and Astrid was busy going through her DVD collection while John was lying comfortably on her fluffy bed. She took a while to select a genre and finally decided to watch animated movies and narrowed it down to two movies.

"What do you prefer Tangled or Frozen?" she asked looking at John showing him the two DVDs as he began to sit up.

"Pick anything you like, it doesn't matter... and why am I even doing this?"John asked her, looking a little bit confused.

"Because I went shopping with Charlotte and you owe me one," she said.

"But don't girls love shopping," he asked.

"We do, but you don't know what it is like to go shopping with a tween," Astrid said.

"You meant teen," John said interjecting her.

"No, I meant tween , when you’re too old to be a kid but not old enough to be a teen," Astrid said.

"Huh," he said staring ahead, mulling over it.

"I took her dress shopping so that she could find the perfect dress for her birthday and then bought her shoes and accessories that would go with the dress," Astrid said. "And trust me watching a movie or two is a very small price to pay for what I have done for you," she said narrowing her eyes looking at him right in the eye.

"I never asked you to do anything," he said throwing popcorn at her and giving her a cheeky smile.

"Cara and Stephen were busy tracing the whereabouts of his mom and his brother, Charlotte didn’t want to go with Irene because... because... you know about Irene's fashion sense and then, you wouldn’t go with her and her only choice was me," Astrid said.

"You could have said no like I did," John said throwing popcorn at her again.

"Will you stop that," Astrid said slapping his arm. "Said no and shatter her dreams???" 

"Dreams? It’s a dress," he said.

"Only a guy could say that, and in this case an insensitive guy," she said.

"Forgot you go to school," John said.

"High School... and I don't think maturity has anything to do with age. Look at you, throwing popcorn at me like a kid, it’s like I’m the only grownup here," Astrid said.

"Yeah right grownup," he said laughing.

"What do you mean," Astrid asked and he pointed out his index finger at her and moved it up and down.

 

She looked at herself dressed in a sleeveless white shirt with a navy blue collar and a big Shinchan logo, navy blue mini skirt with images of pokémons all over it.

John couldn’t stop laughing as he watched her looking at her dress with a bewildered expression set on her face and because he knew he made his point."So that's what grownups probably wear these days, Shinchan shirts and Pokémon pants. You look like a Korean school girl," he said.

"I don't look like a Korean school girl... maybe like a Japanese school girl," she said and he started laughing again.

They start watching the movie after a while, after John makes a big fuss about not wanting to watch a chick flick or an animated movie. But Astrid wins this time and gets him to watch it.

"A drop of sun, seriously," he said.

"It’s a fairy tale and anything can happen in fairy tales," Astrid said not looking at him.

"Hair when cut loses its magical qualities and turns brown? So, give her a hair cut and she's gonna turn from a blonde to a brunette? You've got to be kidding me, this makes no sense. Two minutes in the movie and there are already so many mistakes", John said looking at Astrid.

"Look for magic not logic," she said still not looking at him and they continue watching the movie.

"A horse that acts like a dog, unnatural and creepy..." John said.

"No…not creepy. Maximus is sweet and adorable. He's one of the reasons I love tangled," Astrid said finally looking at him.

 

Minutes later after watching the movie John nudges Astrid and she pauses the movie and turns to look at him saying "Now what."

"Okay, even though I can ignore all the horse nonsense, singing ruffians, hair with magical qualities etc., but what I am not able to digest the fact that her hair doesn’t grow once its cut. Hair never stops growing," he said.

"Okay Mr. Smarty pants," Astrid said annoyed.

"What's wrong," John asked.

"What's wrong... What's wrong is that I spent eight hours in shopping malls, stores and boutiques, literally running all over the city so that your little friend could have a great day tomorrow, and you don't even appreciate it. All I wanted to do tonight was just watch a silly movie with my silly boyfriend after having a really long day. And so far, there is not even a single minute wherein you haven’t commented about the characters or complained about the story line. And I just want to watch this movie in peace and quiet," Astrid said letting out a deep breath.

Silence filled the room for a few moments and John broke it by saying "Silly boyfriend."

"Okay don’t be mad, I didn’t mean to call you silly. I don't usually get angry but when I do, I can be a little harsh," Astrid said feeling a little bad.

"You called me your boyfriend," John said smiling, throwing popcorn at her.

Astrid looked away from him slightly blushing and asked "Is it too soon?"

"No, I think it’s about time... Girlfriend," John said throwing popcorn at her.

"That's it," she said pulling the popcorn bowl away from him. She tried to keep it away from him, but he got hold of her arm and emptied the bowl on her head.

"John, you're dead," Astrid said hitting him with a pillow and he started hitting her with a pillow too and minutes later the whole room was filled with feathers.

"Thank you so much John, for turning my head into a trashcan," Astrid said removing popcorn and feathers from her hair.

"You're welcome," he said grinning and noticed that her arms were getting tired, so he moved towards her and helped her get rid of all the popcorn and feathers.

Once they were done, they resumed watching the movie, her being nicely wrapped up in his arms as he watched the entire movie in absolute silence, this time for a change.

"I'm gonna sue the filmmaker," John said at the end of the movie.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"That scene where she sings to him and saves his life, well that's an incident based on my life... our lives," John said and then continued saying "But the girl's voice wasn't as beautiful as yours."

 

                                                                       

 

 

Astrid was mesmerized on hearing what he just said and looked at him as though she could kiss him, actually she did want to kiss him and without wasting even a second she kissed him and he indulged into it.

 


	2. All-Nighter

 

 

“No…This is not happening to me…” Stephen said looking at Astrid.

“What’s wrong?” Cara asked nervously, right after teleporting into his bedroom after hearing his thoughts.

“I saved the world and yet I have to take an exam tomorrow,” Stephen said shaking his head incredulously looking at Cara, she scoffed and teleported out and Astrid let out a tittering laugh.

“Why didn’t you inform me about the exams before?” Stephen asked Astrid seriously.

“Well, priorities slightly change when you come to know you’re gonna die,” Astrid said.

“Yeah, right… Sorry I forgot. But I wish I had known before,” Stephen said. 

“You would’ve studied if I had told you?” Astrid asked astonished.

“No, I would’ve been mentally prepared,” Stephen said.

“How would my telling you about the exams make any difference if you weren’t going to read,” Astrid asked.

“I would’ve got to procrastinate studying,” Stephen said smiling.

“Now I get it,” Astrid said staring ahead.

“Get what?” Stephen asked.

“Why you are a tomorrow person, you love to push back everything to tomorrow. But tomorrow never comes, Stephen…” she said.

“You’re saying tomorrow never comes to a tomorrow person? Astrid I saved the world using Chronokinesis,” Stephen said exultingly.

“You’re never going to stop bragging about this aren’t you?” Astrid asked.

“About how I turned back time and saved every human being on the planet… No.” Stephen said and Astrid smiled.

“I need to go home to get my stuff,” Astrid said and Stephen put an arm around her and they teleported out.

 

“Ugh, you stink… take a shower when you get home, we may have to pull an all-nighter,” Astrid said as soon as they teleported into her house.

“Okay, I’ll be back in another twenty” he said and teleported out.

 

Forty minutes passed and Stephen was still a no show, so Astrid decided to skype him and it was John on the other end.

                                                                 

                                                   

 

The very thought of him, made her so happy. Actually, it went beyond happy, she was in a state of euphoria after he said that the best part about him being human was her…

“Hey,” he said with a smile and she was lost in those twinkling azure eyes.

“Astrid, can you hear me?” John asked looking at the connections of the computer, as she seemed frozen.

“Yeahhhh,” she said dreamily after a few seconds. She loved the way he sometimes called her Astrid with the ‘sh’ sound, like he did now.

He called out her name again “Astrid,” this time a little louder, as if he was trying to wake her up.

“What?” she said, suddenly coming out of her daydreams.

“You zoned out,” John said smiling.

“Um…I…I…was just… thinking about…” she said fumbling for the right words and finally said “Tomorrow’s exam.”  

“It doesn’t seem like you’re thinking about an exam,” John said.

“Is Stephen over there?” she asked, trying to change the subject, as she knew he caught her lie.

“Yeah, he’s downstairs, looking for something,” John said. “You want to…talk to him.”

“No, just tell him I have been waiting for him,” Astrid said.

“Okay,” John said.

“Okay,” she said too and ended the call as she wasn’t sure if she could talk to him without flushing.

 

“Astrid called,” John said to Stephen after coming downstairs.

“Oh my god, I forgot,” Stephen said looking at his watch.

“Forgot what?” John asked.

“To pick her up…Astrid will be staying here tonight,” Stephen said.

“ _The whole night…_ ” John thought.

“Yeah,” Stephen said.

“Hey, get out of my head,” John said.

“Alright...” Stephen said.

“But won’t her parents mind, her staying here?” John asked.

“They would, if they were here but they are on a cruise so…gotta go,” Stephen said.

“Dressed like this,” John said looking at Stephen’s pajamas.

“We’ve known each other ever since we were six, she’s even seen me in boxers,” Stephen said and teleported out.

 

“You’re late,” Astrid said as soon as Stephen teleported in.

“I know, it was impossible to find my books” Stephen said.

“Find your books? Don’t you know where they are?” Astrid asked and then hit her head slightly and said “Stupid question, how could you possibly know, you never read.”

“Hey, I do read…Occasionally,” Stephen said and then teleported them back to his room.

“So,” Astrid said flipping pages of the text book “Do you have an idea about limits, differentiation or integration?”

“Let me see… I have no limits, I don’t like to differentiate between people based on state, race, religion or gender and Integration sounds great. World peace…” Stephen said.

“Congratulations, Mr. Jameson you are this year’s Missssssssss United States,” Astrid said smiling “So, nothing.”

“Yeah,” Stephen said.

“I thought so,” she said and started teaching him.

 

Time passed and it was becoming impossible for Astrid to teach Stephen, with his dumb questions and lazy attitude…

“I wish I had a nerdy friend right now,” Astrid said with exasperation.

“Would a nerd be able to do this,” Stephen said and TK’d a glass of water and handed it to her.

“Thanks,” she said and took it and started sipping water and then said “I’m gonna take a break.”

“Oh, thank god…I needed it more than you do,” he said.

“Why do you need a break, I’ve been doing all the hard work,” Astrid said.

“Hold this… and this… and this,” Stephen said handing several books to Astrid.

“What are you doing?” Astrid said taking them. “Stephen, stop I can’t carry any more books.”

“Exactly, you’re laying all your knowledge on me and I can’t take it anymore,” he said.

“Okay, I get it but why all the drama,” Astrid said.

“I was being pragmatic,” Stephen said.

“Wow, I’m impressed…Not by the drama but by your improving vocabulary,” Astrid said.

“I gotta go to the lair, to check on something,” Stephen said and grabbed his clothes.

“Okay, but don’t be late,” Astrid said.

“Sure,” he said and left the room, got changed and teleported out.

 

Minutes later John knocked on the door, which was already open and said “Dinner?”

“I’m starving,” she said and followed him.

“I hope you like seafood,” John said walking down the stairs.

“I love sea food,” Astrid said.

“Great,” he said as they reached the kitchen counter.

“Except for shell fish, I’m allergic to shellfish, just the crustaceans… shrimps, crabs, lobsters …” she said.  

“And… I made grilled shrimp scampi…” John said looking at it. “Mashed potatoes?”

“I broke out with eczema after having potatoes when I two, so I was off them ever since,” Astrid said.

“How about dessert, there’s cheesecake,” John said.

“Um…” Astrid said.

“You’re lactose intolerant too…” John said.

 “I can have the salad though,” Astrid said as John looked at the carrots and greens gloomily. “I’m sorry,” she said and hugged him.

“It’s alright,” John said and hugged her.

“Come on, let’s go,” Astrid said and grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door.

“Where are we going?” John asked.

“Home, to get my Lactaid pills,” Astrid said and locked the door.

“Now I know why you wanted to get out of the lair so bad,” he said and she smiled. “Is there anything else you’re allergic to?” John asked as they walked.

“Nuts, not all of them, just a few of them and peanuts. You know, most people always confuse peanuts for nuts though they’re really legumes,” Astrid said.

“What’s left to eat?” John asked after a moment.

“It’s not that bad, I get to eat Chinese food. I looove Chinese… and Chocolate,” Astrid said. “I once ate three boxes of chocolate because I couldn’t get to eat ice cream,” Astrid said laughing. “But, now I’m a reformed chocoholic,” she said now sounding a bit serious.  

“Reformed chocoholic,” John said amused.

“It’s a lot harder than you think,” she said.

 

She got her pills and then they sat down for dinner, and Stephen came in dejected and told them about TIM not being able to trace the whereabouts of his mom and brother somberly.

“Why don’t you eat something and then get some rest,” Astrid said.

“But what about tomorrow’s exam?” Stephen asked.

“You can cheat off my mind…for the first and last time,” Astrid said.

“I love you Astrid, you’re the best,” Stephen said happily and hugged her.

“Yeah…Yeah… you don’t have to butter me up you sycophant,” Astrid said with a smile.

“Shrimp, mashed potatoes and cheesecake…are you trying to kill my best friend,” Stephen said and John smiled.

 

They had dinner, well Stephen and John had dinner while Astrid had dessert. Stephen had gone off to sleep while John watched TV, sitting next to Astrid who was buried in her books.

“Are you sure, you won’t get disturbed by the TV?”  John asked looking at Astrid who was busy solving differential equations.

“Yeah. This is the perfect distraction so that I don’t get bored and fall asleep,” Astrid said still looking into her books.

 

He watched TV for a while and then went to bed and got up hours later to get himself a glass of water and saw Astrid coming out of the bathroom shivering.

“What happened?” he asked not fully conscious.

“Nothing, I just took a shower,” Astrid said.

“Now?” he asked.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures,” Astrid said.

“You have to walk me through this,” he said.

“I was feeling extremely sleepy and nothing was working, not the jumping, the constant chewing of gum, nothing. Even listening to loud music didn’t help, which would normally do the trick so… I took a cold shower,” Astrid said as they walked towards the hall.

“Ah…why is it so bright in here?” John asked, adjusting his eyes to the brightness.

“I turned on all the lights and set them to the maximum brightness so that I could stay awake for a longer period of time,” Astrid said.

He looked at her, she was dressed in cotton rompers rubbing her arms, goose bumps all over her wet skin, wet hair, droplets of water all over her face, eyelashes and lips glistening in the bright light. She looked beautiful.

He moved close to her, placed his hands on her neck and started brushing her cheeks slightly with his thumbs wiping off the water and said “You should dry yourself up.”

“Can’t, the dripping water’s supposed to keep me awake,” Astrid said.

“You… are absolutely crazy,” John said with a half smile and then brushed her lower lip with his thumb.

That action made her catch her breath and she thought “ _About you_ ,” and then stepped out of it and said “I have an exam to prepare to.”

“Right,” John said and backed a little giving her space to move towards the couch.  

 

She sat on the couch to study but the water dripping from her hair was making the couch all wet, so she started grabbing all her books that were scrambled all over the couch and John said “Wait let me help,” and carried all the books to the dining table.

He then made a hot beverage and handed it to her and she looked at him surprised and said “How did you…”

“Can’t give chocolate milk to a reformed chocoholic, can’t give you regular coffee because you’re lactose intolerant, can’t give you black coffee because caffeine aggravates eczema and.. we are out of green tea,” he said.

“Thanks, I love black tea,” Astrid said sipping it.

“Tell me this, why would any person in the right mind, take a cold shower at two in the morning,” John said.

“Like you said earlier a crazy one, and for me the day doesn’t start before six, so it’s just two in the night,” Astrid said.

“Just…two in the night,” John said wide eyed. “Well, in that case, good night…” he said, moved close to her, closed his eyes and gave her a peck on the lips.

It was a quick one but his lips lingered for…one second… two seconds…three seconds…four …and Astrid wondered if he fell asleep and opened her eyes and he said “mm…” and stepped away from her.

“Don’t stay up too late,” he said and before she could say anything he gave her another peck and started walking away and Astrid could only say “Mm hmm…”  

“ _This works better than the cold shower,_ ” she thought and continued studying and was done in another thirty minutes.

 

 She went to the guest room and saw a really small cot there. “ _Is this made for humans or elves_ ,” she thought and went to Luca’s room and saw a bunk bed. This was so much better than that tiny cot she thought and climbed and got on top of it and went to sleep. Her eyes were closed and she was feeling very drowsy, yet she couldn’t go to sleep because she was cold, so she started twisting and turning in her bed.

 

Finally, she felt the warmth that she needed and wrapped her arms across the teddy and fell asleep. She pulled it even more closer and it wrapped its arms around her and it felt really nice.

She got up suddenly saying “What the heck, why is this teddy hugging me back.”

“It’s okay, it’s just me,” John said pulling her down and putting an arm across her.

“The teddy freaked me out,” Astrid said breathing heavily, she was delirious due to lack of sleep.

“It’s alright, just go back to sleep,” he said rubbing her back to calm her down and she fell asleep.

 

She then got up after some time, turned the night lamp on, poured herself a glass of water and started drinking it and suddenly felt an arm gripping her tightly across the waist, but it wasn’t hers. She saw John lying next to her bare chested and spilled the water on herself.  

“Oh my god, John what are you doing here,” Astrid asked, now fully awake, getting out of bed and turning the lights on.

“Sleeping,” he said putting a pillow on his face and turning to the other side and then turned to face her and saw her, eyes filled with amusement and a teasing smile on his face.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he said eyes still fixed on her.

She turned around and saw her reflection in the mirror, her top wet and a strap hanging off the shoulder. She quickly pulled the strap and put it back into its place, pulled the sheets and covered herself and said “you need to leave.”

“Alright,” he said smiling and left, taking a pillow along with him.

 

She then changed her dress, went looking for John to ask him what happened but he was fast asleep on the couch. She went back and spent the next two hours pacing back and forth, rewinding the whole scene, playing it over and over, so as to know how she went to sleep in Luca’s room but ended up waking up in Mrs. Jameson’s room next to John.

 

Sun dawned and now it was useless trying to sleep. She pulled an all-nighter, but not for the reason she wanted to.

 

 


	3. Knowing You

 

 

It was late in the evening and Stephen was in his room starring at the Hardy-Weinberg law, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t figure it out so he started banging his head to the desk.

John walked into his room and asked him what was wrong and Stephen told him about how much he hated Biology.

“I suck at it,” Stephen said.

“You suck at everything,” John said.

“Not funny,” Stephen said.

“I’m serious,” John said. “But, I'm sure Astrid will help you out.”

“She isn’t coming over,” Stephen said and John asked why, to which Stephen replied “We have Bio.”

“So,” John said.

“She prefers to study alone,” Stephen said.

“Why?” John asked.

“I don’t know, we never study Bio together,” Stephen said. “Irene… she can help me out,” he said suddenly and put his books in his backpack.

“I know Irene’s a geneticist, but everything she says goes on top of the head,” John said.

“That’s the only option I have so…Anyways don’t wait up for me,” he said and teleported out.

 

John wondered why Astrid wouldn’t help Stephen, because ditching was Stephen’s style, not hers and went to her house to find out. He knocked at the door for a couple of times, but there was no answer. He went in through the back door and heard Astrid’s voice and followed it.

“Why help me,” came Astrid’s voice.

He then heard another voice, a male voice “It’s nice to be around someone who believes in something so much.” And John couldn’t agree more.

“Uh… Uh… What are you doing,” came Astrid’s voice.

“What do you mean,” came the male voice.

“You were gonna kiss me,” came Astrid’s voice.

“No, I wasn’t,” came the male voice.

“Why not,” came Astrid’s voice and John’s heart sunk, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"John?" Astrid said as she came out of her room, on hearing the sound of someone getting down the stairs.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had company,” John said

“Company? No, it’s just me in the house,” Astrid said. “How did you get in?” she asked immediately.

“Through the back door,” he said. “Why isn’t it locked?”

“The lock’s broken” Astrid said. “Come on,” she said and took him into her room.

The first thing noticeable in her room was her bed, filled with teddy bears. “No wonder, you have nightmares about teddies,” he said.

“I was going to donate them,” Astrid said. "About that night… I wanted to ask you, but you fell asleep. How did I end up sleeping next to you, when I went to bed in Luca’s room,” Astrid asked.

“You rolled out of bed and I caught you. And you were shivering, so I had to give you body heat,” John said.

“Body heat? This isn’t a movie, where the girl is all cold and the guy light’s up a fire and they snuggle in front of the fireplace… An electric blanket would’ve worked just fine… or you could have turned up the thermostat a little,” Astrid said.

“And you say you love romance,” John said.

“I love romance not Cliché…” Astrid said.

“So you were watching a movie… and I thought,” John said looking at the TV.

“You thought what?” Astrid asked.

“Nothing…” John said. “Prom,” he said reading the movie title, “I know your prom’s around, but don’t you have an exam tomorrow?”

“I’m done,” Astrid said.

“Done?” John asked shocked.

“Yeah,” Astrid said.

“How about a quiz,” John asked.

“Okay,” Astrid said and they went to the hall.

“Why aren’t you helping Stephen with Bio,” John asked as they sat down.

“Um… I’m not that good at it, and there’s no use studying together if I can’t help him,” Astrid said.

“Stephen said you were a straight A student,” John said.

“He likes to exaggerate,” Astrid said. “I thought you were gonna quiz me.”

“Right,” John said and started asking questions and she answered.

 

“Why aren’t you helping Ste...” John said and Astrid interjected “Who taught you Biology?”  .

“Jed… one of the few pro’s of living with a biologist,” John said looking at Astrid and before he could ask anything, “What else did he teach?” she asked.

“A little bit of everything, I guess…” he said, and then she did it again, asked him random questions about Jedikiah.

He felt that she was avoiding something, because he knew she hated Jedikiah and would never want to know anything about him.

“Astrid, no more Jedikiah... what is it that you’re trying to…”  John asked and she started to kiss him all of a sudden.

He pulled away and asked “What are you doing…” “Stop talking,” she said and started kissing him again. Now he was sure she was hiding something, he then gave her a deep kiss, so that she would back out, but it didn’t work… She was shocked at first, but it was supposed to happen sooner or later, so she didn’t mind. He then pulled her tank top out of her jeans and tried to remove it.

“Hey, go slow… Romeo” she said smiling, pulling her top, downwards.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s happening too fast… And I’m not ready for it,” Astrid said.

“Not this... What are you hiding,” John asked.

“So, you did all of this just to know why I wasn’t helping Stephen with Bio... Is that why you’re here,” Astrid asked.

“Yeah,” John said.

“You’re a jerk,” Astrid said.

“I am, now tell me,” he said.

“Don’t you understand that I don’t want to talk about it …” Astrid yelled.

“Okay,” John said and got up to leave.

Astrid felt terrible, like the worst person in the world. “John, wait,” she said and held his arm to stop him from leaving. “Sorry, I yelled at you. It’s personal… And I don’t think I can share it with you right now… maybe some other time…” she said. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” John said as he sat next to her. “So where were we,” John asked, and Astrid looked at him confused, he raised an eyebrow and she started smiling.

 

 

“I can’t make out a word, do it again,” Astrid said and John wrote something on her back with his finger.

“No… still can’t make out a thing,” Astrid said and slowly rolled over to face him, and he held her so that she wouldn’t fall off the couch. He then made a wavy motion on her waist with his finger.

“Stop it… it tickles,” Astrid said giggling but he didn’t. She then held his arm and asked “What were you writing.”

“Nothing,” John said.

“You were just scribbling random things on my back and I was banging my head to guess the word,” Astrid asked surprised.

“I should go now,” John said, even though he didn’t want to leave, that being the reason why he kept drawing random things on her back.

“No, don’t,” Astrid said.

“Why, scared of being alone,” John asked.

“No, the lock... its broken,” she said, as she wanted to spend more time with him.

“I fixed it,” he said.

“Just stay for a little while,” Astrid said with puppy dog eyes and he agreed.

 

 

They were lying comfortably on the couch talking, she kept him from leaving every time he told her he had to go back, and after a while they slipped into sleep.

An hour later, John started sweating and panting and suddenly started yelling “Don’t touch me!!! Don’t touch me!!!” and pushed Astrid away, making her fall on the floor.

“John, wake up… wake up…” Astrid said trying to wake him up. He woke up taking a deep breath through his mouth and then let it out and asked “What happened?”

“You pushed me down, yelling don’t touch me,” Astrid said.

“I’m sorry. Must've been a nightmare,” John said.

“You didn’t have a nightmare, you had a panic attack,” Astrid said.

“No, it wasn’t,” John said.

“I know it was a panic attack because I had them when I was a kid, so tell me what’s wrong,” she said.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” John said.

“Aren’t you gonna tell me?” Astrid asked.

“I’m telling you, it’s nothing,” John said.

“Okay… how about I tell you something about me and then you tell me something about you,” she said and he nodded.

 

 

She sat next to him in silence for a few minutes holding his hand, looking at it and he didn’t utter a word because he knew it was hard for her and he wanted to give her the time and space she needed.

She finally started talking. “When I was little, I always wanted a sibling, because every kid I knew had a brother or a sister and it felt so lonely being the only child,” she said looking at his hand. “And when I was eight, I came to know I was gonna have a baby brother or a sister, and I was so happy,” she said giving him a glance sideways.“Months later, we came to know it was gonna be a baby girl and I thought that the baby should be named Danielle and my parents agreed. The due date was my birthday, and I was eagerly waiting with nana for Danielle. Then, my dad came and told me that it was a boy and they named him Niall. I spent the rest of the day changing the decorations from pink to blue…It was the best birthday present ever,” she said, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

“Niall was adorable, he never cried when I was around, not once... And my mom was very protective of him, she would never let me carry him, because she was scared I would drop him. And one night, mom answered a call and left in a hurry and I went to play with Niall as she wasn’t around, but when I touched him, he started turning blue,” Astrid said, tears now rolling down her face.“I was so scared, I didn’t even touch him again. I called 911 and Mrs. Jameson came and took me and Niall with her. Then, they sent me away to stay with nana for a few weeks, and when I was home, I came to know Niall died... My mom avoided me for almost two years. I thought that she avoided me because she held me responsible for his death, and I had this guilty feeling for years and when I was fifteen, I saw my mom bleeding and I took her to the hospital and told Mrs. Jameson everything about Niall, because I didn’t want to lose my mom too,” Astrid said wiping her tears, but tears refused to stop flowing.

“Mrs. Jameson spoke to my mom and dad. Then my mom told me everything about Niall’s death, that he didn’t die because of me, he died of a heart condition and that she avoided me, not because she held me responsible for his death but because he was my twin and I reminded her of him. She also told me that I was born via gestational surrogacy after she had many ectopic pregnancies,” Astrid said.

“This is the reason why I preferred studying Biology alone, because everything would freak me out, heart, blood, dissection, reproduction, diseases in children…even till this day i freak out when I come across certain things... and I didn’t want Stephen to know this side of me,” Astrid said.

 

 “Three kids… two girls and a boy…” John said after a while.

“Yeah,” she said with a weak smile.

“I would never be able to share something like this with anyone,” John said. “What made you change your mind… took a leap of faith?”

“No, not a leap of faith… more like a trust fall,” Astrid said.

“What’s the difference?” John asked.

“The former involves risk and the latter involves trust,” Astrid said.

“You trust me?” John asked.

“Did you think I jumped out of a moving train that night because I had invisible wings,” Astrid said, a tiny smile now spreading across her face.

“No, I’m talking about me… not my powers,” John said.

“I trust you with my life, literally…” Astrid said smiling.

John shook his head smiling and then said “Blind faith…” He then thought about shooting Roger and killing the numerous others and said “Never trust anyone blindly Astrid, especially me, I’m not as good as you think.”

“And, you’re not as bad as you think...” Astrid said.

“I killed people, Astrid,” John said.

“I know, I was standing right next to you on that roof top. And you weren’t killing people, you were only protecting your people,” Astrid said.

“Killing is killing, what’s wrong is wrong, even if your intentions are right,” John said.

“Life isn’t white or black, John… its grey,” Astrid said.

He didn’t want her to trust him, but he didn’t argue either, because this felt good. Someone trusting him without feeling the urge to look into his mind, trying to know about his past, accepting him for him, with or without powers, being okay with the fact that he can kill, finally, a ray of light in a room filled with darkness.

“You know I can kill… What are you still doing here… Run…” John said and Astrid started laughing and the awkward silence was engulfed by her mellifluous laughter.

 

“Okay, now tell me about yourself,” Astrid said and John hesitated so she said “I told you everything about me, you have to tell me something…”

“Grew up staying at different foster homes, broke out when I was twelve, then Jed took me with him and trained me, worked for Ultra later, didn’t like it much so stole TIM, left Ultra, set up a safe house top side but it wasn’t so safe, so moved underground and set up the lair, rescued breakouts and the rest is history,” John said.

“That’s good for a teaser but I’m in for the movie,” Astrid said and John smiled.

“You wanted me to tell you about myself and I did,” John said.

“I want details,” Astrid said and John said “I don’t do details.”

“Come on,” Astrid said and John couldn’t say no.

“What do you want to know,” John asked.

“I want to know why you had a panic attack,” Astrid said.

“My foster father used to abuse me, physically and verbally and now that I’m back to being human, all those things are coming back somehow... It feels like being locked up in chains… can’t run , can’t escape,” John said and Astrid pulled him into a side hug.

“I appreciate it, but I don’t want any sympathy,” John said.

“It’s not sympathy, its empathy. And I don’t think you would ever need sympathy, you’re way too strong for it,” Astrid said.

She saw that there was something that was making him really uncomfortable, something she could clearly see in his eyes. “John, what’s wrong?”

“I’m scared Astrid, first dying seemed hard but living is harder… living as a human is unimaginable, it scares the hell outta me. I spent twelve years as a human, six of which I don’t remember, and fifteen as a paranormal. I spent more time as a paranormal than as a human and now, I don’t even remember what it was like to be a human exactly… I’ve lost touch with humanity. Time’s just passing and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, where am I supposed to go, I don’t belong anywhere, not up here, not down there,” John said.

“You might have forgotten what it must have been to be a human, but you never lost touch with humanity. And you don’t have to figure out everything right away, it’s all new, so just give it some time. Let’s take one day at a time. And if you’re really that worried about time passing too fast, then I’ll tell Stephen to turn back time for you. Generally, a guy would do that for a girl in the movies, but I think we can make an exception,” Astrid said and John smiled.

“Finally,” Astrid said and sat on his lap hugging him tightly.

“You can let go of me now,” John said a few seconds later as he let go of her.

“Can’t, you have to wait for at least twenty seconds,” Astrid said.

“Why?” John asked.

“It takes twenty seconds for the brain to release Oxytocin aka the hug hormone, it relieves stress, lowers blood pressure and improves the mood... nature’s anti depressant and anti-anxiety hormone…” Astrid said.

But John was still not convinced, so she said "Free dopamine..." and he smiled and said "Just this once." 

“Hey, I don’t usually hug people and never for this long, but you need it right now, so…” Astrid said and John embraced her tightly.

 

Later, Astrid got up, handed him his jacket and shoes, took the car keys and the house keys and said “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” John asked.

“You’ll see,” Astrid said.

She drove for over an hour and finally stopped the car and looked at him and said “Remove your shoes.”

“What?” he asked.

“Just do it,” Astrid said.

They removed their shoes and got off the car and Astrid went close to him and tied her scarf around his eyes.

“What are you doing,” he asked.

“Relax… I’m not kidnapping you,” she said as they walked hand in hand, and after some time she untied the scarf and said “Ta-da!!!”

“Whoa,” John exclaimed, looking at the beach and Astrid was really happy looking at his reaction.

“I’ve never been to a beach before,” John said.

“Seriously?” Astrid asked.

“Yeah,” he said and lifted her off her feet and started spinning her around and she started laughing looking at the sky.

“Come on, we can go a little more closer,” Astrid said as soon as John put her down, and on hearing that he pulled her close and she said “I said go closer not get closer.” And he chuckled and let go of her and they moved closer to the waves.

 

 

 

The atmosphere was beautiful, a zephyr blowing around, light waves touching their feet, crescent moon in the bright star studded night sky.

They stood there for a while, silently enjoying the view.

“How does it taste,” Astrid asked after a few moments.

“The water?” John asked confused, still looking at the waves.

“Freedom…” Astrid said.

John turned to face her, gave her a smile, held her hand and resumed looking at the waves. 

 

                                                                  

 


	4. Star Stuck

 

 

“You need to slow down a little,” Stephen said to Irene.

“Am I going too fast,” Irene asked.

“Yeah,” Stephen replied.

“Okay, I’ll explain it you once again... and feel free to stop me at any point, in case you don’t understand anything,” Irene said and Stephen agreed.

“That’s it, that’s the Hardy Weinberg law,” Stephen said.

 “Yeah,” Irene said.

“It’s not hard, at all,” Stephen said.

“Told you,” Irene said.

“I’m gonna get myself a drink. Do you want something,” Stephen asked after a while.

“No thanks, I’m good,” Irene said and Stephen walked out of the hall.

“So back to Boring Biology,” Stephen said as he came back. “Umm...I probably shouldn’t call Bio boring... especially before someone who absolutely loves it right.”

“Maybe...but I’m okay with it,” Irene said.

“You are so cool, I wish girls at school were more like you,” Stephen said.

“Cool? Who me? ” Irene asked shocked.

“Yeah...Why does it surprise you?” Stephen asked.

“I’ve been called nerd, geek, crazy and a lot more but never cooool. The closest thing to being called cool was being called normal after the 5150 incident...” Irene said smiling.

 Images of life after that incident started flashing in front of her eyes, TK’ing her disgusting professor, rehab, being rescued by the tomorrow people, life at the lair and finally Jedikiah stealing her powers and her expressions had changed from happy to gloomy.

 “It’s gonna be okay Irene,” Stephen said and held her hand.

“I miss telepathy,” Irene said knowing he had read her mind. “Can you do me a favour,” she asked.

“Sure, what is it,” Stephen asked.

“Take me topside, I can’t breathe in here,” Irene said and he took her hand and teleported out.

 

 

 

 

Astrid and John were enjoying their time together at the beach, running around, Astrid splashing water at John...

John tried to splash water at Astrid but she walked away from him, saying “John no...no...”

“Why not, you splashed water all over me,” John said.

“I have an exam tomorrow, can’t get sick,” Astrid said.

“Fine, but you owe me... a big one,” John said.

“No I don’t,” Astrid said smiling, stepping backwards, stumbled over a rock and fell over as a wave hit her... She then got up slowly, seconds later, spitting water out of her mouth.

“Are you alright,” John asked.

“It’s okay John, you can laugh...you don’t have to bite your lip to control your laughter...” Astrid said.

“I’m not,” John said with a half smile.

“Try saying that with a straight face...” Astrid said.

“Okay...Alright...” he said. “I can’t,” he said and burst out laughing.

 

 

 

 

Stephen had teleported himself and Irene to the top of the Empire State Building.

“Whoa,” Irene said.

“I know,” Stephen said.

“No, it’s not that, I’m Acrophobic,” Irene said nervously.

“Oh...” Stephen said and wrapped an arm around her. “I got you.”

 

 

 

 

“I cannot believe you’ve never spent a night under the open sky,” Astrid said as they were lying on the beach under the stars. She crawled up to him and said “I could really use some body heat right now.”

“I thought body heat was a cliché,” John said.

“Not when you’re outdoors,” Astrid said and held him.

“Now I’m cold,” John said after a while.

“At least you’re not soaking wet,” Astrid said.

“Hold on,” John said and gave her his jacket, she put it on and laid next to him, head resting on his shoulder. “Better?”

“Better,” she said. “You never been to a beach... never spent a night in the open sky...you missed out on a lot of good things.”

“I’m sure, we can catch up,” John said.

“We...So you get it, that you can’t do fun stuff without me,” Astrid said excited.

“No, I need a car... and someone who can show me around. Haven’t been topside in a really long time, I might get lost,” John said.

“I’m not a tour guide... and get yourself a map,” Astrid said.

“I was just kidding, so you in...” John asked.

“I’ll think about it...” Astrid said looking at him and then looked at the sky and said “And just in case you get lost, stars can help you find your way back.”

She then spoke a lot about stars, Polaris specifically, how to locate it, then about Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Big Dipper and how to reach a particular place using other stars. But John just focused on her hand pointing at the sky, the movements her fingers made and her voice, not the words, just her voice near his ear.

 

 

 

 

“Why Empire State Building of all the places,” Irene asked.

“It’s a good place for stargazing,” Stephen said.

 

                                                           

 

“Stargazing?? With the amount of light pollution in Manhattan, it’s sometimes impossible to spot the moon, leave alone the stars...” Irene said looking at the sky and then looked at Stephen looking forward. She looked ahead and understood what he meant, City, dark as the night sky and lights shining as brightly and beautifully as stars. “Sky on earth...”

“I’m gonna use that on a girl,” Stephen said looking at Irene.

“I am also a girl,” Irene said.

“You are but...” Stephen said.

“I get it...I’m a total bore nobody wants to score,” Irene said adjusting her glasses.

“You’re right, you’re not the kind of a girl, guys would normally date... You’re special...girls like you should be swept off their feet not hit on,” Stephen said. “So... permission to use your line,” Stephen asked smiling, looking at Irene.

“Permission granted,” Irene said smiling.

 

 

 

 

“Is that a...” Astrid said narrowing her eyes, coming to a sitting position.

“Meteoroid,” John said.

“A shooting star...” Astrid said thrilled, looking at John as he sat up. “Make a wish...quick.”

“I don’t believe in wishing wells or shooting stars,” John said.

“Fine, I’ll make one for you,” Astrid said and wrapped her hand around his head covering his eyes and he smiled.

“Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight...” Astrid said.

“Are you doing some kind of black magic,” John interjected.

“Shut up...I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight,” Astrid continued saying, removed her hand off his eyes and asked “Do you have a handkerchief?”

“No,” John replied.

“Dad always carried one,” she mumbled picking up two rocks and he smiled.

“Now you have to believe in what I have wished for,” Astrid said.

“Why?” John asked.

“It won’t come true if you don’t believe in it,” Astrid said.

“What did you wish for,” John asked.

“Can’t say,” Astrid said.

“Now why,” John asked.

“Won’t come true if you tell it to someone either,” Astrid said.

“But it’s my wish right,” John said.

“Yeah, but I made it,” Astrid said. “Now stop wasting time and just believe in me.”

“Alright...I believe in you...So many rules for one wish,” John said.

“Those are the rules of wish making,” Astrid said.

“Why did you need the kerchief,” John asked.

“Tying a knot in a handkerchief after seeing a falling star before it reaches the earth, is supposed to bring good luck,” Astrid said.

 

 

 

 

“I think we should head back to the lair,” Stephen said and Irene nodded and within the blink of an eye they had teleported out and teleported back into the lair due to his enhanced powers.

“Ouch,” Irene said as she sprained her ankle crashing onto the floor after being teleported.

“Sorry, I let go of you too fast,” Stephen said as went to help her.

“It’s alright, I can manage” Irene said and started limping towards the hall.

“No, let me help you,” Stephen said and carried her in his arms. “I could really use some exercise, this is kinda like lifting dead weights.” Stephen said as he walked towards the couch.

“Dead weights,” Irene said.

“Not that your dead... or heavy or both...I’m gonna shut up,” Stephen said.

“You’re not smooth with the ladies aren’t you,” Irene said smiling.

“Got that huh,” Stephen said.

“Is that why Astrid calls you Dorkus,” Irene asked.

“Yeaaahhh,” Stephen said smiling.

 

 

 

 

“Do you think it was right,” Astrid asked John.

He had no idea what she was talking about, so he thought it was best if he would just agree to what she was saying and said “Yeah.”

“I cannot believe, you are one of those people,” Astrid said.

He couldn’t lie anymore so he simply confessed to her that he wasn’t paying full attention to what she was saying and she punched him in the arm.

“I was talking about Pluto, do you think it was fair to kick him out of the planets,” Astrid asked.

John was now in a tricky position, no matter what he would say, he would get into trouble, so he simply asked “What do you think,” instead of giving her an answer.

“It’s totally unfair, just because he as smaller and not dominating, doesn’t mean they can kick him out. He was a planet for over seventy years and then suddenly they decide he’s not a planet anymore. It’s outrageous...” Astrid said.

“Calm down,” John said not knowing what to say.

“We are not supposed to calm down, we need to fight for Pluto,” Astrid said.

“Okay,” John said smiling.

“When I was little I was taught this rhyme to remember the order of the planets ‘My very educated mother just showed us nine planets’, now with Pluto gone it becomes ‘My very educated mother just showed us nine...’ Nine what...Now that there are not even nine, just eight,” Astrid said.

“How about...My very enthusiastic mother just served us noodles,” John said.

“Hmm...I do love noodles. But why would anyone serve just noodles, doesn’t make any sense,” Astrid said. “Anyways, I’m not gonna give up on Pluto. It’s not just me a lot of space enthusiasts, astronomers and scientists are rooting for Pluto. And believe me someday...one day... he’s gonna be back...” Astrid said. 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks for helping me out at such short notice,” Stephen said after placing Irene on the couch. 

“No problem... and I should be the one thanking you...” Irene said.

“What for?” Stephen asked.

 “For saving my life the other day, wouldn’t be standing here if it weren’t for you...well I’m not standing right now but...” Irene said.

“I get what you mean,” Stephen said.

“Okay,” Irene said.

“I’m going to TIM, just give me a call in your head, in case you need a lift...” Stephen said.

“Sure,” Irene said blushing, slightly looking down, tucking her wavy hair behind her ear and Stephen left.

 

 

 

 

“John slow down,” Astrid said looking at the road as John was driving the car.

 “It’s already too late, you need to get some sleep,” John said.

“With this speed you’ll put me to sleep forever,” Astrid said.

“Relax, I got it,” John said.

They reach Stephen’s place safely and Astrid gets out of the car and starts puking in the bushes.

She sat on the steps for a little while, to catch her breath and John asked “Do you want me to drop you home?”

“No, I’m not gonna let you anywhere near my car or any car for that matter,” Astrid said. “How did you even clear the driving test?”

“I didn’t,” John said.

“Then how did you get your driver’s license?” Astrid asked.

“I don’t have one,” John said.

“You drove at a speed of a hundred and twenty, that too without a driver’s license?” Astrid said. “What were you thinking... we would’ve gone to jail if we were caught...that wouldn’t look good on a résumé.”

“I know, but you have to agree that it was a lot of fun,” John said.

“Clearly your definition of the word fun is a lot different from mine,” Astrid said.

“We should do this again sometime,” John said as Astrid was about to leave.

“Let’s never do this again,” Astrid said and John grinned and leaned forward to give her a kiss. “I’m covered in sand and puke, you don’t want to do this.”

“Doesn’t matter,” John said and gave her a kiss on her cheek, bid her goodbye and went into the house and she rode off to her house in her car.

 

 


	5. Juxtaposition

 

Astrid let herself into Stephen’s house, like the way she always did and started screaming “Stephen hurry up!! We’re gonna be late.”

John peeped out of the kitchen saying “He hasn’t come back from the lair yet.”“Okay,” Astrid said as she began to leave.

“Hold on...” John said as he came out of the kitchen holding a piece of French toast. “You’re early... Did you come by the car?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Astrid said.

“Why?” John asked.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m wearing a skirt... And I don’t want to give a Marilyn Monroe flying skirt pose in front of Stephen after being teleported,” Astrid said and John couldn’t help but smile at her.

John sat on the couch as Astrid left, having a bite of the French toast and he could hear someone coming in. It was Astrid...

“Where’s your lucky jacket?” she asked as soon as she came in.

“Over here,” John said and handed her the jacket.

And before he could ask why, she said “I really need some luck today,” took the jacket and put it on.

“You’re going to wear an oversized leather jacket to school... that too over a skirt,” John said.

“It goes well with my sneakers... don’t you think,” Astrid said. “And even if it doesn’t, I don’t care,” she said and John really liked her devil may care attitude. “Wish me luck,” she said as she left.

“Good luck,” he said. “Forget something?” he asked as she came back again.

“Yeah,” she said and pulled him close by the neck and gave him a big smacker on the mouth, released him immediately and said “John you’re hot.”

“Thanks...” John said smiling.

“Not that hot... your body temperature is really high,” she said placing the back of her hand over his forehead.

“I’m not sick,” he said coughing. “I just have a head ache, that’s all.”

“You’re showing symptoms of the flu...” Astrid said.

“I’m not sick, I can’t be,” he said.

“You can’t deny it John,” Astrid said and pulled the French toast out of his hand, took a bite of it and said “Oh my god, this is so good...” She took another bite of it and continued saying “No dairy products or meat and plenty of fluids...”

“Anything else?” he asked, amused by the way she spoke while eating.

“And no sugary substances,” she said. “Um... is that the time,” she said looking at her watch. “I gotta go... I’ll see you in the afternoon,” she said, hugged him, told him to rest and left.

 

 

 

 

Midway through the exam, Stephen started reading minds as he got bored and tired of writing the exam. Everybody's except for Astrid’s... her mind was off limits. 

“ _Ew... disgusting... it’s been three years and he still picks his nose,_ ” Jamie Wright thought, looking at the teacher.

Stephen looked around and everyone was looking at the teacher, thinking the same thing, except for Astrid and a few others who were busy with the exam. “ _Just because we are taking an exam doesn’t mean we won’t watch you... Is he gonna... no... no..._ ” Stephen thought.

“John, stop it...” came a voice and the teacher said “Sorry mommy,” aloud.

Stephen looked at the direction the voice came from... everybody looking at Astrid equally shocked and someone in the classroom said “Mommy?” and let out a laugh and the entire classroom broke into laughter, even Stephen.

Astrid got up, walked up to the teacher embarrassed, handed him the test papers and said “Sorry Mr. Corelli.”

“Whhhhy,” Mr. Corelli said as if his life was completely ruined. Astrid left the classroom without uttering a word, everybody’s eyes following her.

 

 

 

 

“You’re one ballsy woman,” Emily Hightower said as she sat next to Astrid in the Cafeteria.

“What happened back there?” Astrid asked.

“The coolest thing of the year,” Emily said.

“No, I am asking you... what did I do back there?” Astrid asked.

“Something no one would’ve done in a million years!! You put an end to Mr. Corelli’s nose picking, by shaming him in front of the entire class...” Emily exclaimed.

“Oh... so that's the reason he said whhhy...” Astrid said.

“He did...” Emily said and started laughing.

“You shouldn’t have done that to Mr. Corelli,” Rory said after approaching their table, shook his head side to side and said “Didn’t expect this from you Astrid... I heard that he’s crying bitterly in the men’s loo.”

“I need to go apologize to him... immediately,” Astrid said getting up.

“You’re not thinking of going to the men’s loo, are you,” Emily asked smiling.

“I’ll apologize to him as soon as he gets out,” Astrid said and left the cafeteria.

 

 

 

“What are you doing here mama, the girl’s bathroom’s that way,” Juergens said.

“I know... mind your own business,” Astrid said.

“Ooohhh... mama’s getting angry...” Juergens said.

“Stop it Juergens,” David said.

“You better listen to him,” Astrid said.

“Or else what...” Juergens interjected. “Mama’s gonna spank me,” he said mocking Astrid.

“Close... I’m gonna kick your ass,” Astrid said.

“Hear that Van, Asteroid’s gonna kick my ass,” Juergens said.

“Call me with that name again and...” Astrid said.

“Asteroid...Asteroid...Asteroid...” Juergens said.

“That’s it,” Astrid said, moving towards Juergens trying to punch him in face.

“Whoa!” David exclaimed as he held her by the waist pulling her away from Juergens.

“Astrid!!” Stephen said, rushing towards her.

“Guys relax,” Stephen said coming in the middle of the two, and Van and the other guys pulled Juergens aside.

Stephen turned towards Astrid and said “What is wrong with you... yelling at a teacher, having a fight with the basket ball team...”

“What happened in the classroom... it was my fault, but this is not. He crossed the line by calling me mama yet I kept my cool, but then he called me Asteroid,” Astrid said fuming.

“Okay,” Stephen said, because he knew how much she hated it when someone called her Asteroid.

“Mr. Corelli,” Astrid said as she saw him coming out of the staff toilet, tried to move forward but something was stopping her, David’s arms across her waist. “Why are you still holding me?” 

“Sorry,” David said, letting go of her. “Too bad they don’t take girls on the team, coz she’s a real wildcat...” he said looking at her as she ran behind Mr. Corelli. “Asked your girlfriend to go to prom...”

“Girlfriend?” Stephen said.

“The wildcat,” David said.

“Who Astrid... Where did you get that idea from?” Stephen asked.

“She was wearing a men’s leather jacket... and you two are always together so I assumed she was your girlfriend,” David said.

“No... we are just friends,” Stephen said.

“Check if someone had asked her out yet,” David said looking at Stephen.

“Why should I, ask her out and find out yourself,” Stephen said.

“I don’t like being rejected,” David said.

“What happened to your girlfriend Jenny Riordin,” Stephen asked.

“Broke up with her last night... she’s so phony, it would be great to go to prom with a chick who wears leather jackets and sneakers rather than going with an overdressed Barbie...” David said looking at Astrid who was talking to the teacher. “ _Man does she look sexy in that oversized jacket_ ,” he thought looking her up and down.

“Astrid and sexy...” Stephen said.

“What,” David said.

“Nothing,” Stephen said.

“So what do you say,” David asked.

“Sorry, I can’t,” Stephen said.

“Look Jameson, I have a big crush on her ever since I was twelve... and I really want to go to the prom with her. So do this for me and I’ll convince Nicki to go to the prom with you... even though you’re not her type,” David said.

“I don’t know,” Stephen said.

“Not many days left and not many girls left... think about it,” David said and left as Stephen stood there thinking about it.

 

 

 

 

“Detention?” Astrid said looking at Mr. Corelli.

“Yes,” Mr. Corelli said.

“For a week,” Astrid said.

“Yes,” Mr. Corelli said.

“But Mr. Corelli, the school detention policy states that if any student uses inappropriate language or gestures to any member of the staff or student, he or she will receive one detention for each case identified... one,” Astrid said.

“Hmm... you do know the rules,” Mr. Corelli said. “One detention for disrespect...  but that’s not enough for ruining my life here at school... is it.”

“Come on Mr. Corelli, one whole week,” Astrid said.

“Astrid you are a good student so I’m doing you a favour... just leave before I change my mind...” Mr. Corelli said checking the test papers.

“Mr. Corelli one final question,” Astrid said.

“What is it?” Mr. Corelli asked.

“What am I supposed to during detention,” Astrid asked.

“First detention?” Mr. Corelli asked smiling and Astrid nodded.

 

 

 

 

Stephen teleported to his room and jumped on the bed.

“Hey,” John said.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” Stephen said. “No more exams,” he said happily, throwing his bag at the table knocking over a photo frame. He picked it up, looked at it, him and Astrid smiling in the photo and started laughing.

“What is it?” John asked.

“Today at school... Astrid... Mr. Corelli...” Stephen said unable to curb his laughter.

“What’s so funny,” John asked and Stephen told him about the little incident that happened during the exam.

“He said whhhy... and then I turned back time a couple of times... every time she said sorry Mr. Corelli, his response was the same Whhhyyy,”  Stephen said, screeching with laughter. “It was hilarious... If only I could record it on my phone...”

“I hope she didn’t get into any real trouble,” John said.

“Don’t know what happened, didn’t see her after that fight she had with the basket ball team,” Stephen said dialling Astrid’s number.

“She got into a fight?” John asked surprised.

“Yeah, don’t know what has gotten into her today?” Stephen said. “Great... voice mail... I’ll just text her,” he said and started composing a text message.

 

 

 

 

“Did you find her,” Cara asked.

“No, she’s not there too,” Stephen said.

“Maybe she’s at the cafe,” Cara said.

“I’ve checked everywhere... her house, cafe, the noodle bar, even the other places where she might be, called our common friends nobody knows where she is,” Stephen said.

“Have you checked at the school,” Cara asked.

“Yeah, her car was at parking lot but I couldn’t find her anywhere... I’m scared Cara...” Stephen said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her,” Cara said.

 

 

 

 

Astrid tried to unlock the door but it was already unlocked, she went in and found John sitting on the couch.

“Why isn’t there a TV in the hall,” he asked as Astrid entered into the house.

“Tech free hall, mom’s idea so that we could have quality family time,” Astrid said. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” John said smiling.

“He told you everything didn’t he,” Astrid said.

“Yeah,” John said.

“It’s all your fault,” Astrid said.

“My fault...” John asked surprised.

“Yeah. You... you were kissing me and then quizzing me and while giving the test I was aroused a little and... it had to stop so I yelled ‘John stop it’ out loud without realising and I came to know that my teacher Mr. Corelli whose first name is also John, was about to eat boggers when I yelled... eww...” Astrid said making a face and shuddered with revulsion.

“Aroused...” John said smiling.

“Yeah,” Astrid said blushing, not meeting his eye. “From now on no teaching me Biology... no teaching me how to French kiss... you’re not going to teach me anything... Got it?” Astrid asked looking into his eyes.

“Yeah,” he said smiling.

“And then he gave me detention... with middle schoolers. It was awful, he left me incharge and they were flying paper planes around and when I yelled at them, they started shooting spitballs at me. Disgusting creatures...” she said.

“Sounds like a lot of fun,” John said smiling.

“Fun... yeah right,” Astrid said. “And ooh the so called fun didn’t end there, after the detention when I was about to leave, I saw that my car had flat tires... all four of them... don’t know if it was Jeurgens or Mr. Corelli,” she said brooding over it.

“Who’s Jeurgens?” John asked.

“A douche bag I don’t want to talk about... Then I took the bus and fell asleep, got up at the last stop, took a cab which broke down at that noodle bar you like, and I had to walk a mile to get home,” she said.

“That’s not even quarter of a mile,” John said.

“But it definitely felt like a mile,” Astrid said.

“Why didn’t you call,” John asked.

“The battery died,” Astrid said.

“You should call Stephen, he’s worried sick about you,” John said and before she could call him Stephen teleported in.

“Where the hell have you been, I called you, texted you...” Stephen said.

“Stephen I had a really rough day today... please don’t make it worse,” Astrid said.

“Cara she’s here,” Stephen said.

 

 

 

 

Cara, Stephen Astrid and John were having dinner quietly.

" _How much ketchup can a person have,_ " John thought eyeing Astrid who was having spaghetti with ketchup.

" _Astrid is sexy?? has he ever seen her eat spaghetti..._ " Stephen thought looking at Astrid.

" _What is it that he can't take his eyes of her,_ " Cara thought looking at John who had his eyes fixed on Astrid, then she shifted her focus onto Astrid.

But Astrid wasn’t bothered by all the staring, she was hungry and the food was delicious... She looked up after a few seconds and noticed that the three were staring at her. 

"What is it," Astrid said looking at the three.

"Nothing," the three said at once.

After a few minutes, Astrid got up suddenly and brought a variety of sauce bottles and placed them on the table. “I didn’t know which one you wanted,” she said looking at John and he got up from the dining table and left.

“What happened?” Stephen and Cara asked simultaneously.

“He tried to TK something,” Astrid said and Cara went behind John.

John was in Astrid’s bedroom pacing around, stopped screaming “Aagh...”

“John...” Cara said, ran towards him and hugged him but he didn’t. “Come back to the lair John...”

“I can’t...” John said disengaging himself from her arms.

“Why not?” Cara asked.

“Staying there... with all of you around, asking people to teleport me topside every time, walking around with no powers...” John said. 

“But it’s your home... our home,” Cara said but he didn’t say anything in response. “It’s going to be alright John,” she said looking at him.

“Is it Cara...” he yelled throwing something at the wall breaking it, startling her.

“John... stop,” she said holding his hand, as he was about to break something else. “We're going to get through this.”

“We...” he said letting out a dry laugh. “Can you imagine your life without powers,” he asked. “Can you?” he asked pulling her close.

“I can’t... but you will get through it,” she said looking away from him.

“Tell me Cara... look me in the eye and tell me I can live without my powers,” John said.

She looked into his eyes and it was only worry he could find in her eyes. “Just leave,” he said letting her go.

“Leave,” he yelled as she was still standing there, and she left.

She came downstairs and sat at the dining table hand on her head.

“What happened,” Stephen asked.

“I don’t know what to say to him,” Cara said and Astrid got up to go to John and Cara stopped her by saying “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.”

“And I wouldn’t be sitting over here if I were you,” Astrid said.

“You don’t know John,” Cara said as Astrid went upstairs.

“And you don’t know Astrid,” Stephen said.

Astrid went upstairs to her room, opened the door and found her room all messy, she carefully went inside stepping over the broken objects.

“Are you okay,” she asked.

“Astrid I want to be alone right now... please leave,” John said.

“Everything’s scary at first... but then it’ll get better,” Astrid said.

“Leave,” John said.

“I know it’s gonna get better,” she said.

“You don’t know anything... you don’t know what it is like to have powers and you don’t know what it is like to have them taken away from you... because you... are a sap...” he yelled pinning her to a wall and then turned his head away from her. 

He then turned around and she wasn’t there, and a moment later he heard a small shriek and looked down to find Astrid kneeling on the floor, starring ahead, breathing deeply. He got down on his knees and she caught her breath moving away from him, tears now rolling down her face.

John mellowed out and said “Don’t be scared,” pulling her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

“I’ve never been yelled at, in my entire life... ever...” Astrid said breathing heavily. “I was only trying to help you.”

“I know,” John said rubbing her back.

“I’ve never seen this side of you before... you scared me,” Astrid said.

“It won’t happen again,” John said.

“I can’t feel my legs,” she said, and he let go of her and she sat down on the floor, legs straight and he sat next to her.

“You’re gonna be fine John,” Astrid said holding his hand.

“How do you know,” John asked.

“I know it, because I know you,” Astrid said.

“No you don’t,” he said.

“I don’t know you for long... but I know you for sure,” Astrid said.

“What’s my full name... no just tell me my last name,” John said.

“Rambo...” Astrid said and John bit his lip to stop a smile from coming on his face but he couldn’t, so looked away from her smiling. “Because you too like Rambo are... tough, aggressive, disregarding orders and entering dangerous situations alone,” she said then looked at his face and said “Boy... you have no sense of humour...”

“You know what, explaining a joke is like dissecting a frog. You understand it better but the frog dies in the process,” John said.

“E.B. White... but if you do it online, you still get to know how it works and the frog ain’t dead Rambo...” Astrid said and John started laughing on hearing the word Rambo.

 

 

 

 

“It’s been a while, I think we should go and see if he’s doing okay,” Cara said.

“Or we could just look at them telepathically,” Stephen said and Cara held his arm.

They look at Astrid and John sitting on the floor, John laughing.

“Did you see that...”Cara said.

“See what?” Stephen asked.

“John’s laughing?” Cara said.

“Shocking right...” Stephen said.

“I’ve never seen him laugh, saw him smile a couple of times... that too after having sex,” Cara said.

“I don’t wanna hear about it really,” Stephen said.

“Have you noticed how close the two are,” Cara said.

“Astrid is just being a good friend... She stuck by me during my worst, and now she’s doing the same for John,” Stephen said.

“I checked on him yesterday, to see if he was okay and he was with Astrid at the beach,” Cara said.

“That explains the sand on the carpet,” Stephen said.

“I’m telling you... something is going on between them,” Cara said.

“Nothing’s going on between them, Astrid could never fall for a guy like John, I know her... plus he’s way older than her. It’s weird to even think about it,” Stephen said.

“I am six years older than you... but we still did it,” Cara said.

“That’s different, we are connected,” Stephen said.

“ _Seems like those two are forming one too_...” Cara thought.

 

 

 

 

 

“What’s your last name anyways,” Astrid said.

“It’s Young,” John said.

“Young... hmm... Hey you’re never gonna turn old... do you know why...” Astrid said.

“Because I’m gonna die Young,” John said.

“I was gonna say, stay Young forever...” Astrid said. “It was supposed to make you smile but you kinda turned it upside down,” Astrid said. “I know what will cheer you up...” she said, got up, got a diary with her and sat next to him.

“I was thinking about you all night,” Astrid said opening the diary then looked at him and said “Not that way... about what you said yesterday... you not knowing what you were supposed to do, so I did your SWOT analysis.”

“My what analysis?” John asked.

“SWOT Analysis... strengths, weaknesses, opportunities, and threats... No ultra so no threats...” Astrid said.

“But there’s still a paranormal kill squad...” John said.

“We’ll deal with it later,” Astrid said.

“Okay,” John said.

“Based on the experiences we had together, I came up with a few job options... do you wanna hear them,” Astrid asked.

“Go ahead,” John said.

“You can take a bullet,” Astrid said and John cocked his head raising an eyebrow. “So I was thinking maybe you could work for the President... United States Secret Service...” Astrid said.

“The President...” John said.

“Yeah,” Astrid said.

Impossibility, yet John played along saying “But I’m not so keen on using the gun so... I’ll pass.” John said.

“Wrestling coach,” Astrid said.

“Nah...” John said.

“Science teacher,” Astrid said.

“Boring,” John said.

“Life coach... you helped me get over my fears...” Astrid said.

“Right now, I need a life coach,” John said.

“Fitness model,” Astrid said.

“So you were checking me out,” John said.

“I’m serious,” Astrid said.

“No... next,” John said.

                       

                                                     

 

“Sous chef at my cafe... but you have to give an audition first... I can’t be partial,” Astrid said.

“People give auditions to become chefs...” John said.

“I don’t know what it is called, you don’t have to make fun of me...” Astrid said.

“I like to cook... but doing it 24/7, I don’t know...” John said.

“I’m done... you are impossible...” Astrid said and put the diary down.

“Come on... don’t give up... I’m sure you can come up with some more ideas...” John said.

“Oh my god...” Astrid said.

“What happened?” John asked.

“You broke my grade one spelling bee trophy...” Astrid said.

 “I’ll replace it,” John said.

“It’s irreplaceable... and priceless...” Astrid said.

“Then, I’ll fix it,” John said.

“No you can’t... it’s completely broken,” Astrid said.

“I’m sure I can fix it. Let me look at it,” John said pulling the broken pieces of the trophy out of her hand “Yeah, I can fix it.”

“You are saying everything but you are not saying the three magic words,” Astrid said.

“Why should I say the three magic words,” John asked confused.

“You know why...” Astrid said.

“I’m never saying the three magic words,” John said.

“You have to... I’m not letting you leave this room without saying them,” Astrid said. 

“Then you and I have to stay in here forever,” John said.

“What’s so hard about saying sorry, thank you and please,” Astrid asked.

“ _Those three magic words..._ ” John thought.

“Say Astrid thank you so much for helping me out, I’m really sorry for hurting you and breaking your spelling bee trophy, will you please forgive me... say it,” Astrid said.

“Okay... okay... Astrid thank you for the help, sorry I hurt you, please forgive me... happy,” John said.

“Very...” she said sarcastically. “Now come on, let’s go downstairs and have some food. I’m starving...”

 

 


	6. In Retrospect

 

 I love you mom, love you dad. You two are the best parents in the whole wide world... I’m gonna miss you two... so much...

It was the hardest thing to do, saying good bye... looking at her parents for one last time... before they go on the cruise... before the world ends... tears wouldn’t stop flowing, but she put on a brave face and wiped them away.

“Why don’t you come with us,” Astrid’s dad asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure we can get you an extra ticket...” her mom said.

“I can’t tag along... it’s your twenty fifth anniversary,” Astrid said.

“We don’t mind,” Mr. Finch said and her mom nodded.

“But I do... now go,” Astrid said.

Are you sure you’ll be fine.

“Mom, I’m a big girl now, I can handle it,” Astrid said.

“Last time you said that, you almost set the house on fire,” Astrid’s mom said.

“Yeah, but that was when I was thirteeeeeen,” Astrid said.

“You were sixteen, it was your friend Stephen’s birthday... you were trying to bake a cake...” Mr. Finch said. “Remember?”

“Thanks for the stroll down the memory lane dad... ” Astrid said looking at her dad, then faced her mom and said “If you don’t start now, the ship will leave you behind... or worse...”

“Pier runners...” her mom said horror stricken.

“We’ll call you as soon as we get on board,” Astrid’s dad said.  “But we probably won’t get any signals over the place we’re headed to.”

 _“Death...”_  Astrid thought.

“The cruise director said there’s wi-fi... we could talk to you on that sky thing you use,” Astrid’s mom said.

“It’s skype mom...” Astrid said smiling.

                                       

                                                    

 

“Okay honey, be safe... and stay away from the kitchen... and...” her mom said, as Astrid interjected “Mom...mom...mom, I know the drill.”

“Love you honey...” Astrid’s mom said and hugged her. And her dad hugged them both.

“Love you both."

 

 

 

 

 

“How far has your research come to,” Cara asked Irene.

“I’m still working on it,” Irene said analyzing Jody’s brain sample through the microscope.

“John’s going crazy...” Cara said.

“I can imagine...” Irene said. “I’m trying my best.”

“Trying isn't good enough... you have to take it up a notch,” Cara said.

“Take it up a notch?” Irene said letting out a dry laugh, still looking under the microscope.

“Does it sound like a joke to you,” Cara said, voice harsh.

“And does this look like a joke to you,” Irene countered, looking up at Cara with a hint of vexation.

                                             

                                                                

 

“Okay then, I’ll leave you to it,” Cara said and left.

Irene pushes the microscope away, removes her glasses throwing them on the desk and starts shedding bitter tears, covering her face with both hands.

 

 

 

 

 

“What about dad, he’s human... he’s gonna die,” Sophie said.

“Not now Sophie, I have important things to deal with right now,” Cara said walking away from her.

“Isn’t he important,” Sophie asked following Cara. “Cara... he’s our dad.”

“He kicked me out of the house to live on the streets and thought that it was better off without me,” Cara said angrily.

“I know what he did to you was wrong, but you can’t give up on family,” she said coming across Cara.

                                                                             

                                           

 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing right now,” Cara said pushing Sophie aside and went into Charlotte’s room.

“Charlotte, Irene we have to get out of here, we’re under attack,” Cara said.

“Attack?” Irene asked.

“Natalie and a team of agents are here to kill anyone who goes against the founder,” Cara said. “ _Stephen_...” she thought. “Take them home and stay there... And don’t go anywhere until I get back,” she said to Sophie and teleported out.

__

__ _** ** _

 

 “One of you has to teleport me, haven’t got a hang of it yet,” Sophie said showing her cuff.

“Charlotte sweetie, take her topside,” Irene said.

“We’ll leave at once,” Charlotte said extending her arm.

“I can’t come with you right now. I have to... take care of some stuff,” Irene said.

“Take care of some stuff? You know we’re under attack right?” Sophie said.

“Charlotte, just give us a sec,” Irene said to Charlotte and pulled Sophie aside and said “If I come with you she’ll know that I’ve lost my powers... because a paranormal can’t teleport two people at once.”

“Then I’ll get rid of this cuff and the three of us can teleport out,” Sophie said.

“I don’t want her to watch me die,” Irene said.

“But, they will kill you if you stay here,” Sophie said.

“Die now, die two hours later what difference does it make...” Irene said downhearted. “Now, don’t look so apprehensive, she’ll notice something’s wrong and read our minds.”

“Okay,” Sophie said and the two walk back to Charlotte.

“Goodbye sweetie,” Irene said and hugged Charlotte tight.

“Why are you saying good bye? You’re going to come back after a while, right...” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah,” Irene said letting go of Charlotte and watched the two teleport out. She then sat down on a chair and a couple of minutes later Natalie and a few agents teleported in.

“Come to kill me,” Irene asked.

“What is it that I sense... human?” Natalie quipped.

“Yeah... better a human than a traitor,” Irene said.

“Let’s kill her and be done with it,” one of the men said and the others agreed.

“Relax, boys. Why waste a bullet on someone whose gonna die after a few hours anyway,” Natalie said. “Where are the others?”

“I don’t know... and I wouldn’t tell you, even if I knew,” Irene said.

“I figured that out,” Natalie said as she looked into Irene’s mind. “She’s useless.”

A sudden gust of wind blew over Irene’s face as Natalie and her gang teleport out and she stood there wondering what’s next.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Who would have thought it would happen on a Tuesday... But I’m glad you called. I didn’t want to be alone when it happened.** _

_**Me neither... But this isn’t where we belong. Come on.**  _

      

 

“Where are we going,” Astrid asked John as they walked out of the park.

“Far off from the city,” John replied.

“What about saving the world...” Astrid asked.

“That was before Roger got into the machine,” John responded.

“I’m not leaving Stephen alone,” Astrid said.

“Your bestie’s a tomorrow person, he’s gonna be fine,” John said. “It’s you who is in danger... along with me and the rest of mankind.”

“If I had to run, I would’ve gone on that cruise with my parents,” Astrid said. “I’m not going to flee... and so are you...”

“You don’t understand... if we don’t run, we’re gonna die,” John said.

“Then so be it,” Astrid said.

“What happened to the girl who said that she didn’t wanna die,” John asked amused.

“I still don’t wanna die... Just that I want to face my fears and fight back rather than running away,” Astrid said.

“Hmmm.”

“Aaaaand I’m wearing the right shoes, like you said...” Astrid said referring back to their last train trip.

“I'm definitely being a bad influence on you,” John said smiling.

“Yes, you are,” she said smiling and he smiled a little more.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey,” Astrid said.

“Oh... hi, Stephen’s in the main hall, I guess,” Irene said rubbing her eyes.

“I know... he teleported me here,” Astrid said. “I came to see you.”

“Me, not to be rude but... Why,” Irene asked putting on her glasses.

“Can I come in first,” Astrid asked.

“Sure,” Irene said.

Astrid walked into the lab like room and Irene pulled her a chair and they got seated.

“Were you crying,” Astrid asked immediately looking at Irene’s red puffy eyes.

“No, I had something in my eye,” Irene said.

“Oh... kay,” Astrid said. She knew Irene was lying, but pretended to believe her. Maybe it was about losing powers, the very reason she was there, to make sure Irene was alright, after watching John completely lose his cool the other night.

“So... what brings you to the lair,” Irene asked.

“Can’t I hang out at the lair for no reason,” Astrid asked.

“You can, but you hate this place,” Irene said.

“Um... John freaked out last night coz he...” Astrid said and stopped suddenly unsure if she was supposed to bring up the losing powers topic or not.

“Lost his powers... And you thought maybe I was going through the same,” Irene said turmoil in her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Astrid said.

“I’m not upset... I’m glad actually... that you care. Thought that I was the only who remembers that I lost my powers,” Irene said and Astrid became speechless.

“I know what might cheer you up,” Astrid said removing something from a carrier bag.

“What,” Irene asked dejected as Astrid handed her a multi coloured paper box. “I’m not in the mood for any surprises, Astrid,” she said placing the box on the table.

“Okay then, just... open it,” Astrid said.

“You’re very persistent. Aren’t you,” Irene said opening the box without looking at it.

“How can you say no to these guys,” Astrid said beaming.

“What,” Irene asked confused and looked down.

 

                                                                             

 

“Oh my god, they are so cute... they’re too cute to eat,” Irene said giggling.

“Then I’ll have one on your behalf... Ooh the piggy looks tasty,” Astrid said picking it up.

“You sound like the big bad wolf from the three little pigs,” Irene said chuckling and picked up a cupcake.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Hey. Irene. Where's Jedikiah? What happened?** _

_**You don't know?** _

Irene told him what happened as the rest stood listening.

And when she was done, Stephen looked at Astrid. “What is she doing here,” he asked John, who was standing next to her.

“What do you mean by what is she doing here,” Astrid asked Stephen before John could reply.

                                               

                                                       

 

“Did you tell her,” Stephen asked John without paying any attention to Astrid.

“Yeah, I did,” John replied.

“Why would you do that,” Stephen said.

“She needed to know,” John said.

“No, she didn’t,” Stephen said angrily.

“Will you two stop bickering,” Astrid said aloud but neither Stephen nor John was affected by it, so she walked away from there and sat on the couch watching them argue.

“Did you think that I forgot about my only friend being a human... No, I chose not to tell her,” Stephen said. “Now, she’s not gonna leave.”

“Why?” John simply asked.

“Because she’s a ride or die chick,” Stephen said looking at Astrid who was looking at him.

 

 

 

 

“You really love him a lot, don’t you,” John asked.

“I was in love with him... but he didn’t feel the same way, so I thought that it was best if we stayed friends...” Astrid said. “But, I do care a lot about him...”

“He was right... you are a ride or die chick,” John said.

“Ugh... I hate it when he uses the word chick, he’s such a dork...” Astrid said.

_**Didn’t know if there was some kind of secret knock or something...** _

_**Didn’t think you’d come.** _

_**And let you steal all the glory...** _

_**Of course, we came, dorkus...**_

 

 

 

 

 

“So tell me what’s wrong,” Astrid asked after Irene’s mood got better.

“Jedikiah stole my powers... and my work so I had to start from scratch, Cara keeps pushing me to find an antidote to the cure, but I’m not able to, it’s getting harder to hang out with the tomorrow people as a sap...”

“Whoa... Whoa... Whoa!!! That’s a lot of pressure...” Astrid interjected. “Why don’t you take a break... and come stay with me for a few days. I’m all alone at home and I could really use some company,” Astrid said.

“Are you sure,” Irene asked.

“Yeah,” Astrid said. “And what’s a sap,” she asked.

“Homo sapien... Human...” Irene said.

“ _He called me a sap...”_  Astrid thought.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m gonna teleport you home, you’re gonna pack your essentials, take your parents along with you and leave the country... at least the island,” Stephen said to Astrid.

“My parents are on a cruise and I’m not leaving,” Astrid said.

“You knew about this before or after they left,” Stephen asked.

“Before,” she said.

“Then why didn’t you leave with them,” Stephen asked.

“And leave you alone in all this mess,” Astrid said.

“I’m gonna get you on a plane,” Stephen said holding her arm.

“And that’s supposed to save me,” she questioned him.

“If you stay away from the epicentre, you’ll be safe,” he said.

“You and I both know that no matter where I go, it is going to happen... and I am gonna die, it’s undeniable,” Astrid said.

“I’m not gonna let that happen, I’m not gonna let you die,” he said hugging her. “I’ve gotta go to Ultra and fix this,” he said releasing her and teleported out.

_**Why aren't you helping Stephen? He's gonna get himself killed. Breaking into Ultra alone.** _

_**He's not alone.** _

_**What do you mean?** _

_**Why else would Jedikiah take Irene's powers?** _

 

 

 

 

 

John was looking for a gun and Astrid said “But Cara said...” and John interrupted her saying “I don’t follow anybody’s orders, not even Cara’s... A dozen Ultra agents with enhanced powers who can kill versus three who can’t... They don’t stand a chance.”

“You’ll get yourself killed...” Astrid said. “But you’re gonna do it anyways.”

“You‘re getting to know me better,” he said looking at a gun.

"Okay, let's go," Astrid said holding a gun.

"Eazy there... That's loaded," John said slowly taking the gun away from her.

"I know, I've used it once before... only for defence," Astrid said.

"What... when,why..." John asked shocked. "Where did you find a machine gun?"

"That day of my school audition... the day you got shot... Cara snatched one from an Ultra agent and gave it to me," Astrid said.

" _She did no_ t," John thought to himself, a little disappointed. 

"Quite frankly, I didn't even know how to use it or where I was shooting... my eyes were half closed," Astrid continued saying.

"Don't worry you don't have to use it this this time... I got it all covered," John said.

"Excuse me..." Astrid said.

"They will kill anyone they see around that building. No human... no paranormal..." John said.

“But what if we can see them and they can’t,” she said brooding over something. “That’s it... we need something with more power and a vantage point... which is not hard to find in Manhattan...” she said.

“What are you talking about?” John asked confused.

“Do you know how to use one of these,” Astrid asked handing him a rifle and he nodded.

“We need to get onto the roof,” she said.

“But why,” John asked.

“Don’t you watch movies...” she asked. “Come on, you’ll see it for yourself,” she said taking his free arm and ran out of the room.

“Are you going to wait for the elevator,” John asked as she stood in front of the elevator waiting for it.

“Are you gonna run around a building, carrying a fire weapon,” she said. "You're gonna scare the crap out of everyone." 

“They evacuated the buildings around Astriiiid...” John said.

“The elevator’s here... we can get there faster...” she said getting onto the elevator and he followed her into the elevator.

“What’s that for,” John asked as she started breaking the camera in the elevator.

“You’ve gottttt to start watching movies,” she said.

They walked up to the rooftop corner, and he said “Good thinking,” looking at the entrance of Ultra.

“Thanks,” she said somewhat elated.

“I just have to setup the rifle and find a safe spot for you to hide...” he said and held her hand.

“Uh uh... I’m not going anywhere,” Astrid said trying to tug her hand out of his, but he wouldn’t let go, he pulled her into the elevator and took her to the arms room and said “Be a good girl and sit tight.”

“I’m not a baby,” she said a little annoyed.

“I don’t want you to be caught up in the line of fire again,” John said.

“I won’t be, they can’t see us up there,” Astrid said.

“I can’t take any chances...” John said.

“It was my idea... not an original... but mine, and I’m not sitting here, I am coming with you and I don’t need your approval for it.”

John couldn’t argue with her any longer and said “And you call me stubborn.”

“You’re confusing steadfastness with stubbornness,” she said.

"Fine," John said and handed her a monocular and said "But no guns for you..."

Because he didn't want her to turn into a killer. After all of this, he wanted her to return to her normal life... no more ultra, no more kill squads and she could live her life the way she wanted, fulfil her dreams... incase they survive this...

"Your'e right... I might kill one of us," Astrid said.

“Why is it taking so long for them to get here,” John said after setting the rifle and the monocular.

“There they are,” Astrid said looking through the monocular.

                             

 

  ** _Fire!_**

**_Ahh!_ **

Ultra agents were firing at Cara and Russell and John cocked the gun and placed his index finger on the trigger and watched Cara and Russell TK the bullets. He remembered how he fired a bullet at the founder, and who TK’ed the bullet killing Cassandra... and everything turned blur around him.

“John...John...” Astrid said but he wasn’t responding.

**_I don't think so_ **

“John... shoot... now...” Astrid screamed as an agent was strangling Cara, he was brought back to reality and he shot him.   

**_There's another one..._ **

 

 

 

 

 

Astrid was standing behind the door, leaning on it thinking about the kiss she just shared with John, the foot popping kiss, or the 'Princess Diaries' kiss she would call.  She couldn’t help but smile during the kiss, it was perfect... she didn’t have to open her eyes, to check if he okay with it, like the first time she did, as it was impulsive... didn’t have to squinch her eyes shut, like the second time, as it was too scary to die... didn’t have to wait for him to come, give her a proper kiss like the third time...

 

       

 And a few moments later, after all that kiss reminiscing, she walked away from the door and a voice came “Aren’t you gonna lock that door?”

“Yeah...” she said and locked the door, “Wait a minute... _”_ she said and opened the door.

“John?” she said surprised. “What are you still doing here?”

“I was waiting for you to lock the door...” John said.

“And how did you know I didn’t...” she asked narrowing her eyes.

“Glass panel door... I could see you leaning against the door the whole time...” he said smiling.   

“Good night John...” she said reddening.

“Night,” he said eyes twinkling with mirth as she locked the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

“You're having cupcakes without me,” Charlotte said as she watched Astrid and Irene having cupcakes.

“Hey Astrid,” Sophie said as she came in.

“Hi, Sophie,” Astrid said greeting her.

"Who brought them," Charlotte asked Irene picking up a cupcake and Irene simply looked at Astrid, as she hated talking with food in the mouth.

"Can I?... May I?..." Charlotte asked looking at Astrid anxiously.

"Sure..." Astrid said. "You must be Charlotte..."

"Introductions... Astrid... Charlotte... Charlotte... Astrid..." Irene said introducing them.

"I know her," Charlotte said looking at Irene. "You're the one who saved John," she said looking at Astrid.

"I'm pretty sure, it was the other way around," Astrid said.

"John told me, you saved his life... He never lies to me... We're best friends..." Charlotte said.

         

                                                             

 

 

 

 

"Hi..." Astrid said, watching John lying on the couch.

"Hey, come on in," John said trying to sit up.

"No, don't... Don't get up..." Astrid said walking into his room.

"Aagh..." he groaned as his wound started oozing. Blood staining the shirt he was wearing and the blanket he covered.

"Oh my god John, you're bleeding out," Astrid said and rushed towards him, removing the covers of him and looking at the wound. "Is there a first aid kit over here," she asked.

"Third draw," he said voice filled with pain.

She got the kit, came to him, caught hold of his shirt and he said "Russell... can... do it."

"No, I got this," Astrid said pushing his shirt, inspecting his midriff.

"Are you sure you can handle it," John asked.

"I pulled a bullet out of you and stitched you up, I am more than qualified to change a simple dressing... Don't worry, you're in good hands." she said and he could notice her quick wit being back, one of her idiosyncrasies. She seemed lost the previous day arguing with TIM, Cara and Stephen, but today she was herself, the girl he met on the subway.

"Thanks... for saving my life the other day," she said tending to his wounds.

"No problem," John said. 

"Take care..." she said after finishing the dressing and left.

 

                        

 

 

 

 

 

“Astrid...” John yelled and Astrid stopped, turning around. He jogged up to her, closing the distance between them and asked “Where are you going all dressed up?”

                                                                             

She looked incredibly beautiful, dressed in a long sleeved lacy peach dress and nude pumps, hair rolled up in a bun. 

“To the church,” Astrid said.

“Church?” John asked confused.

“Yes.”

“Now...”

“Yeah.”

“Alone... on foot,” John asked.

“Yep...” Astrid said and continued walking.

“Why?” John asked walking behind her.

“To get some air,” Astrid replied.

“Why to the church?” he asked.

“Why do you think people go to a church,” Astrid asked in return.

“I don’t know,” he responded.

“You’re a non believer...” she said.

“I prefer the term freethinker,” John said. “So, why are you going to the church?”

“To say thanks,” Astrid said. 

“For saving the world? In case you haven’t noticed, god didn’t save the world, Stephen did,” John said.

“I am not arguing with a sceptic,” Astrid said.

“Freethinker...” he countered.

“Whatever,” she said and continued walking then turned to face him and he wasn’t beside her or nowhere near her.

“You go ahead. I’ll wait over here,” he yelled from a distance.

She walked up to him and asked “Aren’t you gonna come?”

“I killed four people this evening and you want me to go to a church,” he asked.

“Okay,” she said, and went into the church, not forcing him to come in. He might probably never tell her how much it affected him, but she knew... the way he hesitated to place his index finger on the trigger, the way he was lost in thoughts before firing, the way he spoke about the Annex project... She didn't know what it was, but she knew there was something behind it all, something that was killing him. 

 

              

 

The atmosphere around the church was just like she had expected... calm, positive and warm. She made a quick arrow prayer kneeling, thanking god for saving the world, praying to god to give her and her friends the strength and courage to deal with the changes and challenges this day had brought into their lives. And minutes later John came in and sat next to her.

“I was getting bored out there,” he said before she could ask anything.

“Even though the whole world is in chaos, this is one place you will always find peace,” Astrid said looking around the church.

“You believe in god,” he asked after a while.

“People generally ask something like you believe in santa with that tone,” Astrid said.

“So you believe in santa,” he asked bewildered.

“It’s not like I write letters to him... but yeah I do,” Astrid said smiling.

“Hmmm...” he said smiling.

“I thought you would probably be celebrating,” John said as they walked out of the church.

“I’m happy that I’m alive and the whole humankind is... but my best friend just lost his dad and girlfriend,” Astrid said. “What would have happened if Stephen wouldn’t have been able to reverse time...” she asked worried, looking him in the eye.

“But, he did it,” John said but it wasn’t reassuring enough. “It’s over,” he said holding her hand.

“I know, but what if he couldn’t... everybody would’ve been dead by now. It’s unimaginable...” she said, voice shaking.

“Astrid, listen to me...” he said looking at her as she looked at him and squeezed her hand a little. “The worst is over, everything is fine... everybody is fine... look around you, all these people... they are happy and alive, all thanks to you.”

“Me? What did I do... Stephen stopped the machine, you saved Cara and Russell... who fought the founder. I didn’t do anything... except for telling you where to shoot... anybody could’ve done that. You were a hero and I was merely your side kick,” Astrid said.

“Are you kidding me... I almost gave up. Most of the tomorrow people vanished today, because they weren’t brave enough to face the founder let alone fight him, despite having powers. But you... you wanted to save the world, putting your life on the line, not everybody can do that... And you and me... we’re both heroes,” he said. “Just for one day...” he added after a few seconds.

“Those are the lyrics of my favourite song,” Astrid said smiling.

“I know,” John said smiling.

“What would have happened if we were dead,” she asked, now not so serious, but still gloomy.

“You believe in afterlife,” John asked.

“Maybe... not that much, I don’t know,” Astrid replied confused.

“You would’ve gone to heaven, and I to hell,” he said on a lighter note.

“What??? Why would you go to hell,” she asked shocked.

“Why are you so shocked, I killed people... you’ve seen it yourself. There’s no way in hell that I would go to heaven,” he said.

“But what about the billion lives you’ve saved today,” Astrid asked. “Doesn’t that count...”

“I didn’t save the world Stephen did,” John said.

“But you helped him... so maybe you’ve saved like a few million lives,” Astrid said.

“And you think that would even things out,” John asked.

“I hope so...” she said.

 

 

 

 

 

"Mmm... what flavour is this piggy,” Charlotte asked taking a bite of it.

“Bacon,” Astrid replied smiling and Charlotte and Sophie giggled.

“I know about mince pies and crab cakes but I’ve never heard of bacon cupcakes...” Irene said confused.

“She’ll figure it out... eventually,” Charlotte said to Astrid, smiling.

“What is it Soph,” Cara said as she teleported in.

“Astrid got cupcakes,” Sophie said.

“Thanks, but I don’t have much of a sweet tooth,” Cara said as Astrid offered them to her.

“But you used to love them back then,” Sophie said.

“People change over time,” Cara said and teleported out.

“Was she always this mysterious,” Astrid asked Sophie.

“No, not at all, she was like an open book. But now she’s different... It’s like I never knew her at all,” Sophie said still staring blankly at the place Cara teleported out.

                                                                   

 “Pig... Bacon... I get the reference,” Irene said smiling.

“Ten minutes... this is a new record,” Charlotte said smiling as Astrid and Sophie started chuckling.

“Better late than never,” Irene said, slightly annoyed.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m scared,” Astrid said as they reached home. “I know you’re gonna say fear doesn’t have to own you, and you can control it, and I also know that it’s over, but still... I’m scared,” she said looking at her house.

“It’s completely normal to be shaken up a bit... I am too... you couldn’t be unaffected by something this big,” John said. “Come here,” he said and she flung herself into his arms. One of the safest places in the world for her to be...

 “I like waves a lot but that wave really freaked me out,” she said as he held her more even close, even more tight... And when her heart finally started to beat at a normal pace she asked “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” John replied.

“Back there when you said that I was the best part about you being human... Did you really mean it or did you just say it because I was scared of dying and you wanted me to feel better...” Astrid asked nervous excited, to know what his answer might be.

“You know how people say or do crazy things when they’re about to die... ” John said.

“ _Or when they fall in love...” she thought._

“Things they would never do in their right senses... well, it was one of those things,” John said smiling.

“ _I knew it, it was too good to be true,_ ” she thought to herself. “Oh...” she said unenthusiastically, detaching herself from him.

“I was kidding...” John said smiling . “I meant it... every word...” he said and she instantly moved towards him and he moved towards her.

“I was about to kiss you...” Astrid said blushing, looking at his stretched out arms.

“You spring so abruptly that it’s impossible to guess, if you’re going to hug or kiss,” he said smiling.

“Get over here,” he said and she had butterflies in her stomach. She slowly moved towards him, eyes closed and stopped. “Closer...”he said and a big smile appeared on her face upon hearing it. And then she could feel two of his fingers under her chin guiding her lips towards his... She wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met and he put his hands on her waist, pulling her close and then placed them on her back, she leaned into it and he deepened the kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

"Can you give this to John..." Charlotte said handing her doll to Astrid as Astrid was about to leave.

"Why?" Astrid asked looking at the doll, which freaked her a little, but she kept her expressions neutral.

"He doesn't come here anymore... And he knows I can't sleep without Mr. Snuggles, so he's gonna have to come here, to give it to me," Charlotte said, confident her plot would work.

                                                                     

" _This thing has a name..."_ Astrid thought.

"I miss him a lot you know..." Charlotte said. "He's the reason I'm sane and I have a home. But without him this place doesn't feel like it."

"I'm sure he misses you too," Astrid said.

"You like  him too," Charlotte asked suddenly.

"Who doesn't," Astrid replied. "But how do you know?"

"Sorry, I read your mind... unintentionally. Sometimes it just happens, can't control it..." Charlotte said.

"It's alright... But it's gonna be our little secret," Astrid said smiling. "Deal?" she said extending her arm.

"I Pinkie promise," Charlotte said smiling.

"So, Pinkie promise it is..." Astrid said entwining her little finger with Charlotte's.

"I'll see that he gets this," Astrid said and left.

 

 

 

 

 

     

 

_**You saved my life... Saved everyone!!** _

_**John... We did it.** _

_**Yeah... I... uh... guess we did.** _

_**Not bad...** _

“I think we should get out of here before someone else tries to kill us,” Stephen said. “After you...” he said looking at Cara and she held John’s arm and they teleported out.

“Home?” Stephen asked looking at Astrid.

“Home...” she said.

They teleported to her place and there were all types of clocks on the table. Pendulum clocks, alarm clocks, cuckoo clocks, radio clocks, quartz clocks, digital clocks... all of them, turned off...

“The ticking of clocks was driving me crazy...” Astrid said as he watched them and all of a sudden he burst into tears.

                                                                      

      

 

“I can stop time, now I can reverse time, but I couldn’t save him,” Stephen said sobbing. “How am I supposed to tell mom, I couldn’t save him...”

“Stephen...” Astrid said and hugged him and he cried on her shoulder.

“Can I... cry on your shoulder... for a little while...” he asked sniffling.

“Of course you can,” she said also weeping.

Astrid was the only person with whom he could be himself... his true self. He could share anything and everything with her. Show her his weaknesses, share his grief, cry like a baby without being judged... Heart searing pain due the loss of his dad... but it was not all that bad...he saved her... she was alive, and the sad moment turned into a bittersweet moment...

 

_**I don’t know what I would do without you Astrid...** _

 

                           


	7. Brain Games...

“Knock, knock!” Astrid said knocking at Stephen's bedroom door, watching John gaze out of the window, sitting on Stephen’s bed. But he didn’t respond. “There goes my knock-knock joke...”

There were good days and there were bad days. Today seemed like an off day, he looked completely lost.

“How are you feeling,” she asked, but he still didn’t respond. She placed the back of her palm on his forehead and noticed that the temperature still hasn’t gone down.

“Dwelling in solitude?” she asked sitting behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

“More like reveling in solitude,” John replied, voice sounding extremely dull.

“Mind if I join,” she asked.

“Then it’s no longer solitude,” John said, leaning back on her shoulder, as if she was a comfy human recliner.

“I’ll shut up and it’ll be like I’m not even here,” Astrid said.

“You can’t go two minutes without talking,” John said.

“Wanna bet,” she asked.

“Sure… You win I leave you alone and I win you leave me alone,” John said.  

“Do you really think I’m that stupid... You win, I leave you alone and I win you do something I tell you to do,” Astrid said and John looked up at her. “It’s nothing you can’t do.”

“Is it something I don't want to,” John asked.

“Ummm… I don’t know,” Astrid said thinking about it. “Back to the bet…” she said and opened the clock app on her phone and set the timer to two minutes, placed it next to her and then enveloped him.

Barely after ten seconds, “My detention time got reduced…” she said excited.

“Finally…” John said freeing himself from her embrace. “It’s time for you to leave,” he said facing her.

“You’re so meeeeean,” Astrid said.

“I’m not being mean, I win and you leave… those were the terms,” John said.   

“Why should I leave, I didn’t lose the bet,” Astrid said.

“You spoke after ten seconds…” John said.

“But I stopped the timer… see…” Astrid said showing him the timer.

“You were supposed to remain silent for two minutes… at a stretch,” John said.

“You didn’t mention that before,” Astrid said. “Okay, let’s do it again.”

A minute later Astrid showed John her phone with a text message composed “This is boring.”

“Hey, this is cheating...” John said.

She took her phone and typed something and gave it back to him.

“Technically, I’m not breaking any rules,” John read out loud. “You’re a cheater… Texting is equivalent to talking,” he said looking at her.

“What??? I'm anything but a cheater... It’s not texting because I didn’t hit send, it was … typing,” Astrid said.

“Whatever cheater…” John said.

“World just can’t appreciate smart people,” Astrid said.

“World appreciates smart people… not cheats,” John said.

“Again,” Astrid said ignoring him.

“This time it’s for four minutes,” John said. “But…” Astrid said and John interjected saying “Take it or leave it.”

“Fine…” Astrid said.

“Can I at least watch videos or listen to music,” she asked.

“Okay, but no humming,” John said. “And… your time… starts… now,” he said holding her hand, looking at her watch.

She moved closer to him and started playing funny videos. “Look at that baby,” she said laughing.

“Eight,” John said.

“No, six,” Astrid said.

“We’re not doing multiples of two,” John said.

“You’re doubling the count,” Astrid asked and John nodded. “Which means if I talk this time, I have to remain silent for the next sixteen minutes… and then thirty two… and then sixty four???”

“Yes,” John said smiling.

She started listening to songs of her liking, with him, inserting one of the canal phones into his ear and the other into hers.

A minute later she did exactly as he expected her to do. Musical notes escaping her lips, transforming into tunes and finally into vocals.

 _Oh, I just can't get enough._  
_How much do I need to fill me up'  
It feels so good it must be loooooooooooooooooooove…_

 

Pursed lips, raised eyebrows, wide eyes, anxious looks and curls covering her face as she cocked her head to a side as she faced him.

“Sixteen,” he said tucking her curls under her ears.

“Start the count… again,” she said, head resting on her fist, still looking at him.

“First, finish the song,” he said smiling, positioning his body towards her, both sitting at right angles from each other, his knees touching her leg.

 

 

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes_

           

_I can't pretend though I try to hide_

_I like you. I like you_

_ _

 

He looked right into her eyes, removing the ear plug out of his ear as she began to sing and she looked away from him, fixing her gaze on the wall. Looking at him would definitely make her blush.

 

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe_

 

 

_You got me, yeah you got me_

 

 

“Really?” he asked looking at her.

“Shut up,” she said smiling, giving him a sideward glance.

 

  _The way you take my hand is just so sweet_

_And that crooked smile of yours_

_It knocks me off my feet_

_ _

  _I can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Livin' each day in this life_

_ _

_Without you... Without you..._

         

_One look from you_

_I know you understand_

 

_This mess we're in you know is just so, out of hand._

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_How much do I need to fill me up'_

__

_It feels so good it must be love..._

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of_

_ _

  _I give up, I give in_

  _I let go_

_Let's begin..._

_Cause no matter what I do..._

_My heart is filled with you !!!_

_Oh… oh…  
My heart is filled with you_

_ _

  _I hope we always feel this way..._  

_  _

_I know we will_

_ _

_And in my heart I know you'll always stay_

_Oh… oh…_  
_You got me_

  _You got me..._

 

A couple of years ago, when she first heard this song, they were just good lyrics, but now they were her feelings put on paper, describing exactly how she felt about him, how he felt about her, she hoped…

 

“So… what do you think…” Astrid asked.

“The song was a bit cheesy but overall it was… okay…” John replied.

“Okay? Okay?? I’m not okay with okay,” Astrid said.

“Your voice was a little pitchy at the end,” John said.

“What do yooou know about singing… and who made you judge,” Astrid said flustered.

“It was constructive criticism,” John said.

“Constructive and criticism are two words... There’s nothing constructive about criticism and if it's constructive, it’s not criticism,” Astrid said.

“What if it’s both,” John said.

“There’s already a word for it, it’s called feedback,” Astrid said.

“What would you have done if I said your voice was pitchy… or bad song selection…that day you sang to me,” John asked.

“I would’ve killed you myself,” Astrid said smiling.

“You don’t take criticism well, do you,” John asked smiling.

“Yeah… it’s a bug I’m trying to fix,” she said smiling. “Here… pick a song…” she said giving him her pone. “Any genre… and I’ll prove my mettle…”

“Mettle…” John said looking at her eyes filled with wonder. “What happened to the bet?”

“Can’t it wait??” Astrid asked anxiously.

“Maybe… for a while…” John said.

“Yay!!!” she said jumping out of bed.

 

 

 

 

 

Five songs, five different genres of five different artists later, John asked “How long do I have to listen to you sing?”

“Do you have any idea how lucky you are,” Astrid asked.

“Lucky for what?” John asked.

“You’re getting to hear me sing… live… In the next few years, you’d be standing in long queues to get tickets to watch me perform. And there’s a chance you may not get any,” Astrid said.

“Why would I wait in a line… I would get one of those… free friends and family passes or backstage passes,” John said.

_Friends and family..._

“I want to become a singer John, not a pop sensation,” Astrid said. “But, thanks… thanks for believing in me, my folks support me, but I know that deep down, they feel it’s a long shot.”

“Well, someone has to… Why do I have to suffer alone,” John said and she punched him in the gut.

“You’re an idiot,” Astrid said narrowing her eyes.

 

 

_There's not a place that your love don't affect me, baby..._

 

_ _

 

 _So don't ever change..._ _I'll cross the globe when I'm with you, baby_

 

_ _

 

 

“You can rap,” John asked.

“Told you I am awesome,” Astrid said smiling.

“Who is this guy?” John asked showing her the video.

“Chris Brown…” Astrid said.

“You like him,” John asked.

“I don’t like him per se, just his work and he’s a jerk... so,” Astrid said.

“Then why do you have pictures of him in your room,” John asked.

“You saw???” Astrid asked and John nodded. “It’s because he’s so cool. He can sing, dance, act, rap… And he’s so so sooooo sec… Ahem… good looking. Love him, hate him, but you just can’t ignore him…” she said dreamily.

“You said he was a jerk,” John said.

“Girls always fall for jerks,” Astrid said.

“So you fell for me too…” John asked smiling.

“Ahem…” She cleared her throat and said “Just pick a song,” and John looked into her phone.

“I want you to sing this song,” John said showing her a song on her playlist.

“You want me to rap, rap god...” Astrid asked.

“That’s what I said,” John said.

“Not in a million years... nuh-uh... Do you know why he was able to do that,” Astrid asked and John said no. “Because he is a rap god, a frickin’ genius,” she said.

“Okay, how about this one,” John asked, and she stood up. “What happened?” 

“I can’t sing that song, sitting down,” Astrid said.

 

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_  
_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark_  
_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_  
_Go ahead and sell me out, and I'll lay your ship bare_  
_See how I'll leave with every piece of you_  
_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

He watched her as she sang, hands moving in thin air… as an orchestra conductor, lost in the song, lost in her musical world, not a care in the world, this world called reality, that sucked big time.

Her parents had nothing to worry about though, she was truly magnificent.

 

 _Throw your soul through every open door_  
_Count your blessings to find what you look for_  
_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_  
_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow_

 _We could have had it all_  
_Rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand_  
_But you played it_  
_You played it_  
_You played it to the beeeeeeeat…_

 

“Wow,” John said after she completed her song.

“What now,” Astrid asked.

“No, seriously… that was… great,” John said.

“It wasn’t that good, was it…” Astrid asked dejected.

“What are you saying, I thought it was mind blowing” John said.

“I can get the notes right, but I… I can’t,” Astrid said fumbling for words and John said “Feel it.”

“Exactly and you can never do justice to a song unless you feel it,” she said. “Do you wanna know a secret???”

“Okay,” John said.

“I sometimes imagine Stephen when I sing it,” Astrid said and John started chuckling. “But it doesn’t work…”

“What’s so funny?” she asked a minute later as he wouldn’t stop laughing.

“Just… replaying the whole thing picturing him,” John said laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sixty four…”

“Aaaaargh… How am I supposed to stay silent for an hour…” Astrid asked.

“Then simply accept you’ve lost and leave,” John suggested.

“I can do this,” she said to herself and then to him.

Pacing back and forth she looked at him, about to say something.

“Yeeessss…” he said and she shook her head.

After pacing around for about fifteen minutes, she sat next to him panting. “You aren’t good at sports. Are you,” he questioned her and she responded by a nod, taking deep breaths.

 

She loved music a lot, guessing by the number of symphonies and instrumentals on her playlist.

Beethoven, Mozart, Bach and many more…

Beethoven’s symphony number nine and she was drifting into sleep, not something people usually fall asleep to, but she was different, well more like sui generis.

                                                 

              

 

He slowly removed the ear bud out of her ear, lowering one of his broad shoulders as she nestled her head there, which seconds later slumped onto his lap. He wanted to put a pillow under her head, but it seemed like she was way too comfortable, as she held his arm, stopping him from moving her head, then putting her feet up.

 _Snug as a bug in a rug_ … he thought and smiled, watching her drool over his jeans.

 

Clanking of heads on hearing the buzz as the timer went off, John trying to turn off the timer on the phone and Astrid waking up suddenly reaching for the alarm on the nightstand that wasn’t present.

“What…” she said looking around, this wasn’t her room. 

“Morning,” John said.

“I won,” Astrid said rubbing her head, then looked at John’s jeans and said “Is that???”

“You drooled over me… Literally,” John said smiling.

“Oh Gawwwwwd…” Astrid said, covering her face with her hands. “This is so embarrassing, why didn’t you wake me up,” she said and John chuckled.

 

 

 

 

“Not going back to the lair Astrid,” John said sternly.

“Charlotte gave me this … whatever this thing is,” Astrid said handing John the stuffed toy or Mr. Snuggles as Charlotte called it. “And told me to give it to you.”

“Mr. Snuggles,” John said as he grabbed it. “She can’t fall asleep without him, give it back to her.”

“I know… that’s the reason she sent it, so that you take it back to her and she can meet you,” Astrid said. “She really misses you, you know.”

“I miss her too, but I’m not going back,” John said.

“Why not,” Astrid asked.

“Because I don’t want to,” John said.

“You are going, you have no choice,” Astrid said.

“I decide things for me, nobody else,” John said.

“You can’t always win…” Astrid said and held his arm, pulling it, but he didn’t move an inch, she kept trying but in vain. “Why do you have to be so damn stubborn and arrogant,” she yelled pulling him close by his collar.

“Don’t push me,” John said.

“I’m taking you to the lair and that’sssss…” was all she could say before being obstructed by his tongue.

Never had she experienced anything like this before, the paroxysm sending her into a frenzy. Nobody on earth or any other planet could make her feel this way. Except for this man. This man who was now lifting her off her feet, or sweeping her off her feet…

He dropped her on the bed or maybe made her float in air for a few milliseconds... Luscious curls spreading all over the pillow as she safely landed on the bed. The view of the ceiling quickly transforming into a male with gorgeous blonde hair, greek god bod and striking blue eyes, striking a lightning in her heart as he landed on her… He resumed kissing her, unbuttoning her shirt, although he broke most of the buttons on the way down.

The feel of his hands on her, incredible... but the feel of his skin against her... intoxicating... Her body moving towards him, her back rising off the bed and he used the opportunity to pull the shirt upwards stretching her arms. She took it off and tossed it away as he planted kisses on her heart, or the place where it was frantically beating, then moving onto her belly button.

Anticipation turning into anxiety as he unbuckled her belt… Was she even ready for this??? But it was John, so it was alright… or not??? But, she was relieved he didn’t unhook her bralette. He was struggling with something and she got up to see what it was. One of the charms of her bracelet caught in his clothing. She unhooked the bracelet and he tried to remove it as it dangled near his wrist.

He got it out of his shirt carefully, without damaging it, unlike the damage he had done to her grade one spelling bee trophy… And before he handed it over to her, something caught his attention, a big heart hanging with the inscription ‘Daddy’s little girl’ and then it dawned on him what a terrible thing he had done.

“Thanks,” Astrid said taking it from him, saw him clutching his head and asked “What’s wrong??”

“Astrid I’m so… so…” And now it was her time to surprise him.

“Shhh…You don’t have to say anything…” she said pulling out of the kiss, resting her forehead on his, eyes closed.

“Lie down next to me,” she said lying on the bed and took a deep breath, but he didn’t and she pulled him next to her.

“Hey,” she said taking his face in her hands as he avoided making any eye contact. "It's okay..."

“Look at me… Okay fine don’t look at me,” she said as he still wouldn’t look at her.

“John you’re shaking,” Astrid said watching him shiver. She quickly pulled a quilt over him, tucked him in, placed the back of her hand on his forehead and said “You’re temperature’s soaring, I’ll see if I can find some meds,” trying to get out of bed.

“Are… you … insane…” John said shivering, grabbing her hand. “I forced myself onto you and you’re trying to take care of me???”

“Get some rest… You’re sick,” Astrid replied rubbing his forehead.

“You’re right I’m sick… I’m a sick bastard,” John said.

“Stop it John, stop…” Astrid said moving close to him

“Why didn’t you stop me… You should’ve pushed me away or hit me,” John said.

“It’s just me…”

“You don’t always have to be strong, sometimes it’s okay to be vulnerable… It’s okay to let someone take care of you,” she said kissing him slowly, tenderly all over the face, his cheeks, his temples, his forehead, his nose, his chin, even his eye lids.

“You missed a spot,” John said indicating his lips.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. “You wanna talk…” she asked, covering herself with the quilt.

“Not really,” John said.

“You’ve gotta talk about it John, else it will eat you alive…” Astrid said.

“If only I had my powers I would’ve known how you felt, with one touch… One touch and I could’ve heard your thoughts …” John said.

She took his hand and placed it on her arm.

“What are you doing,” John asked, his eyes still not meeting hers.

“Now we can talk telepathically,” Astrid said wrapping him in her embrace, nestling beside him.

“You won’t be able to hear me,” John said. “ _Not that I can talk telepathically… anymore_ ,” he thought.

“You said you couldn’t hear my thoughts, so I’m simply gonna say them out loud,” Astrid said. “It didn’t feel forceful, it felt natural… normal, because you weren’t forcing yourself onto me, you were just expressing your emotions…”

“Normal’s overrated,” John said.

“No, it’s not, it’s very much underrated,” she said, then lifted his chin with the tips of her fingers and he looked her in the eye. “Talk to me…”

“When I’m there… it feels empty in here,” he said pointing at his head. “Not being able to hear voices or thoughts, feel people’s emotions… nothing.”

“Weird isn’t it, hearing voices in your world makes you telepathic and in mine schizophrenic… That’s the irony of life, I guess.”

“Maybe…” John said brooding over it. “Hey… I’m a part of your world now.”

She knew he didn’t mean it that way, but it felt good to hear it, true for her in every sense… _“You always were.”_

“I understand the whole not being able to hear voices stuff, but feeling with the brain… That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Astrid said.  

“What,” John asked astound.

“No offense,” she said, sounding apologetic.

“None taken,” John said smiling.

“I mean seriously, how can a person feel with the brain… That’s the heart’s department…” Astrid said. “Why do you think people say win hearts, steal hearts, heart aches and heart breaks…”

“Heart pumps blood, not feelings…” John retorted.

“True, but brain is for thinking, and heart for feeling. That’s the way it is… always has been,” Astrid said.

“Emotions and feelings originate in the brain. Sadness, guilt, fear, loneliness, rage, pain, disgust… everything you feel… it’s all brain, not heart,” John said.

Joy, admiration, surprise and anticipation replaced by guilt, fear, rage and pain… Pain might even be considered an emotion… or… a feeling, but guilt??? What must he have gone through that pain and guilt became a part of his feelings.    

She kissed him and he kissed her back. It wasn’t one with passion but with pain.

“You’ve used your brain for too long, it’s time you start using your heart too… And might I add, you’ve got a pretty big one… probably the size of New York,” she said smiling, trying to cheer him up.

“Place your hands on mine,” John said.

“Why?” she asked.

“Just do it,” he replied.

“Okaaay,” she said suspiciously, placing her hands in his.

He took her hands, curling her fingers into her palms.

“What are you doing,” she asked looking at their hands.

“Shhh…” he said and folded her thumbs inwards, touching her index fingers. “This is the size of your heart… approximately…” he said releasing her hands. “And this… is the size of mine,” he said holding out his fist. “Do you still think it’s the size of New York?”

“At least it’s big, look at mine… it’s so tiny,” she said placing her fist on his. “Careful… don’t break it,” she said as he held her fist in both his hands.

“I won’t,” John said smiling.

“Can I ask you something… completely off topic,” Astrid asked.

“Remind me what the topic was again???” John asked.

“So… who was your first…” Astrid asked.

“What???” John asked confused..

“Your first… the first time you, you know… did it,” Astrid asked hiding herself in him.  

“Are you talking about sex???” John asked looking down at her.

“Yeah,” she said snuggling.

“I was sixteen I guess, did it with a fellow agent… And you?” John asked.

“Fellow agent??? Doesn’t she have a name,” Astrid asked.

“Lisa… or Lizzie… I don’t remember…” John said. “When was yours?”

“I’d like to keep my personal life… private…” Astrid said.

“So, you didn’t do it…” John said. “You know about sex right???”

“I knowwww… I attended the health class, I even read the book,” Astrid said embarrassed.

“Just to be clear, this is not sex…” John said.

“Um John…”

“Yeah….”

“I know that you probably regret what happened today and consider it a huge mistake, but… But I never felt so close to anybody, physically… emotionally… Call me crazy, but what we shared today… for me felt a lot more intimate than sex…” she said and John kissed her.

They rolled over the bed kissing each other under the quilt, fingers exploring each other and when they were out of breath, John said “We should establish certain boundaries… I should set some boundaries for myself…” while Astrid was busy giving him sweet kisses on the neck.

“You can have whatever you want… freedom… boundaries… freedom with boundaries…” she said still kissing his neck and he got hold of her, looked her in the eye and kissed her senseless.

                                                                    

 

“I don’t think this will work,” Astrid said getting dressed.

“Whatwhy…” John said sitting up, and watched her putting on a shirt. All the buttons of her shirt broken, except for two at the bottom, her bralette peeping out of the shirt.

“What do you think,” she asked wrapping her scarf around her neck.

“No…” John said. “You can borrow mine.”

“Still don’t feel like going to the lair?” Astrid asked.

“No,” John said. “Where are you going,” he asked as Astrid was about to leave the room.

“I need to make a call to Charlotte,” Astrid said standing near the door. “But before that, I need to come up with a really good excuse… because I’m not good at lying spontaneously or lie… for that matter.” 

“How about telling her the truth that I’m sick. Wait… but I lost the bet,” John said.

“It’s a stupid bet John… not an unbreakable vow…” Astrid said smiling.

“You’re amazing star…” John said smiling.

“What did you call me,” Astrid asked holding onto the door.

“Everybody deserves a good nickname,” John said.

“That was not my question,” she said.

“Star…” John said. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah…” she said giving a beatific smile. “Do you know that my name also means a star?”

“Why would I call you star if your name didn’t mean it?” he asked teasing her.

“I don’t know… because I might be one in a couple of years,” she said.

“What’s an unbreakable vow,” John asked a few seconds.

“You don’t know about the unbreakable vow,” she asked walking up to him, settling beside him.

“No…” he said watching the expression of shock on her face.

“You’ve never read or watched Harry potter movies…” she asked.

He shook his head and he could see her expressions change from shock to horror.

“Don’t make any plans for tomorrow, hothead” she said smiling, before she left the room.

Astrid went to John’s room, the guest room with the tiny cot and the tiny closet. She looked into the closet, five clean T-shirts, a few denims, a pair of jackets and a black gym bag which probably contained his inners.  She put on a shirt and then contacted TIM and told him to give a message to Charlotte that John wouldn’t be able to make it.

 

“Where is the rest of the stuff????” John heard Astrid screaming from the other door.

“That is the rest of the stuff…” John yelled back.

“I never thought men’s wear could be this comfortable,” Astrid said walking into the Stephen’s room, wearing a green shirt, the one he wore when she first kissed him, the one he looked incredibly cute in.

“Keep it… It looks good on you,” John said looking at her.

He had five shirts but he would still share. He had absolutely nothing, but he had everything in that nothing…

She ran up to him and hugged him tight.

“It’s just a shirt…” John said smiling, holding onto her.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know your skin was so sensitive. But, I just kissed you. This is the reason I shouldn’t be taking care of people. Does it hurt???” Astrid asked in one breath.

“What are talking about ???” John asked still trying to process what she just said.

“I gave you hickeys… on the neck…” Astrid said looking at his neck.

“John???”

They heard someone calling him from downstairs.

“Charlie,” John said getting out of bed and Astrid started running across the room looking for his shirt.

“Quick, put this on,” Astrid said handing him his shirt. “She can’t see that,” she said looking at the hickeys. “What to do… what to do… Okay relax, nothing happened,” she said wrapping her scarf around him and he smiled.

They could hear Charlotte calling John’s name, “I’m in here Charlie…” John yelled back and in no time she teleported before them.

“Are you two playing a game. Dress up?” Charlotte asked looking at John and Astrid.

“We… no… no games,” Astrid said.

“Then why are you wearing each other’s clothing,” Charlotte asked, watching Astrid in John’s shirt and her scarf wrapped around his neck.

“I had a war… drobe mal…fu…function…” Astrid stuttered.

“What???” Charlotte asked.

“What she meant was that she spilled something on her dress,” John said looking at Astrid, then looked at Charlotte and said "And I was cold so she gave me her scarf."

“Yeah, that’s what I wanted to say,” Astrid said.

“Why don’t we go downstairs,” John said.

“Wardrobe malfunction???” he said smiling, looking at Astrid after Charlotte left the room.

“I'm terrible at lying…” Astrid said.

 

 

 

“How’s the food… okay???” Astrid asked Charlotte.

“Scrumptious!!!” Charlotte said excited and John said “Disgusting…” at the same time.

“Why can’t I have what you’re having,” John asked.

“Because you’re sick and chicken soup is gooood… Chicken soup for the soul…” Astrid said.

“But my body’s rejecting it,” John said.

“Pepper?” she said handing him a pepper shaker.

“Who has ketchup with spaghetti,” Charlotte asked.

“I was wondering the same thing,” John said.

“It’s Naporitan… it izzzzz made with ketchup,” Astrid said.

“Still doesn’t explain the large amounts of tomato sauce you’re slathering over the dish,” John said.

“I’m obsessed with ketchup, now get over it…” Astrid said and John smiled.

“Do you wanna hear a joke?” Astrid asked looking at Charlotte.

“Sure,” Charlotte said.

“Baby tomato starts lagging behind and Papa tomato gets really angry, goes over to the baby tomato, smooshes him... and says ketchup!” Astrid said and started laughing.

Charlotte was about to laugh and John shook his head.

“You don’t get it?” Astrid asked John then turned to Charlotte and asked “You get it right???”

“No,” Charlotte replied.

“Catch up… Ketchup…” Astrid said and Charlotte looked at John and he shook his head again.

“Catch up… Ketchup, they sound alike, now do you get it,” Astrid said and Charlotte said “No.”

“Tomorrow people just don’t get puns…” Astrid said and left the dining table to get herself a beverage.

“Why did you do that?”  Charlotte asked smiling, looking at John.

“I like the look on her face when nobody gets her stupid jokes…” John replied smiling.

 

 

“Bye, John… and I’ll ketchup with you later Astrid,” Charlotte said smiling and teleported out.

“You got it, but you pretended like you didn’t?” Astrid said punching him in the gut.

And before she could punch him, he caught hold of her hand and pulled her close. “I don’t regret it anymore,” he said placing his free arm on the small of her back, and looking at her confused expressions he said “I don’t think of it as a mistake…”

And she understood what he was talking about. “Change your mind or is it a change of heart…”

“It’s you…”

And what he said was enough, more than enough…

He watched her leave as she took a few steps along the sidewalk “Staaar…”

“Yeah ,” she said turning around.  

“Your house is that way…”

“Yeah, I was… I was just…” she said and walked off without uttering another word.

 

 

 

“Staaaaar…”

“Cara… you scared the crap outta me,” John said turning around looking at Cara.

“When did you start using the word crap… and from when did you start calling her staaaar…” Cara asked.

“Right from today…” John replied.

“You never gave me a pet name…”

 

  
_I hate you I love you..._

 

 _I hate that I want you..._                                    

 

_You want her..._

 

_You need her..._

 

_And I'll never be her_

_ _

_All alone I watch you watch her_

_ _

_Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_

_ _

 

 _You don't care you never did..._ _You don't give a damn about me_

 

 _Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_  
_She's the only thing you've ever seen_

  _How is it you'll never notice_  
_That you are slowly killing me..._

 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous… Your name has four letters. What was I supposed to call you Car…” John quipped.

“You never gave your best bud Russell a nick name or Stephen or…” Cara said and John interrupted saying “Russell hated being called Russ and I did give Stephen a nick name... Steve, just stopped calling him that because…”

“ _He will never forgive me_ …” Cara thought, remembering of that night with Stephen. 

 

                                         

  ** _How did we grow so far apart_ …**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got me by Colbie Caillat  
> International love by Pitbull ft Chris Brown  
> Rolling in the deep by Adele  
> I hate you I love you by Gnash ft Olivia O'brien
> 
> PS: I know the gifs are a bit too much... But, I hope you like it...


	8. Not so cute anymore

 

What are you doing here?

What are yoooou doing here???

“I stay here,” Irene said.

“From when,” John asked.

From last night…

 

 

 

 

“If I could erase that night I would John. But I can’t. So you need to either find a way to forgive me or forget about it,” Cara said.

“What are you even talking about?” John asked.

“That night with Stephen,” she said.

“Cara, this isn’t about you… I just can’t live with myself,” John said frustrated.

“Let’s go to the lair, its home, it’s where you belong… by my side, no matter what happens to us, you said so yourself,” Cara said.

“Except, I’m not that person. The person who said that is gone… I don’t belong there anymore,” John said looking down, then faced Cara and looked into her eyes. “Besides, this is the reason I can’t come back. The way you look at me, like I’m some kind of a miserable wretch… something broken…” he said pulling the scarf Astrid wrapped around his neck, throwing it aside.

“Or maybe you found a good reason to stay topside,” Cara said looking at the hickeys on his neck.

 

 

 

 

 

“This is very generous of you. Thank you for letting me stay here,” Irene said.

“No such thing as generosity in friendship,” Astrid said.

“I’m your friend???” Irene asked.

“You have to be… I don’t let strangers into my home,” Astrid said.

It’s very nice of you to…

“No such thing as nice either,” Astrid interjected.

“You’re really sweet,” Irene said smiling.

“I’ll take that. Also mi casa es tu casa, so get comfortable… no go crazy,” Astrid said.

“Already am,” Irene said giving a half smile.

“Great, then we’re gonna have a lotta fun together. Come on, I’ll show you around,” Astrid said, giving Irene a tour of the house.

“I cleaned it up, but didn’t find time to clear the closet so…” Astrid said showing Irene the guest room.

“I don’t need a lot of space, I can fit in a matchbox,” Irene said looking around the room.

“Oookay,” Astrid said beaming, looking at Irene, eyes glinting with amusement. “If you need anything feel free to ask, I’ll be right there,” Astrid said pointing at her bedroom.

 

 

 

 

“Astrid’s letting me stay here for a few days,” Irene replied trying to unlock the door. “And you?”

“Uh…”

“Never mind, just hold these…” Irene said handing John a bag of groceries and unlocked the door and handed him the keys. “I need to run to the store. And no matter how hard she tries to persuade you, don’t give her gum,” Irene said in a rush.

“Why would I give her a gun?”

“Gummmm… with an emmmm… Seriously John, what’s with you and guns,” Irene asked.

“No guns, no gums. Got it, but why?” John asked.

“I showed her the snap, pop and crackle  of gum and…”

“Let me guess, she tries to master it, but ends up biting her tongue…” John said.

“Yeah, and the oral mucosa…”

“Mucosa???” John asked.

“Oral mucosa  is the mucous membrane lining the inside of the mouth, consisting of stratified squamous epithelium and lamina propria,” Irene said in one breath. And observing John’s bewildered expression she said “Inside of cheek… I need to go, so could you…”

“Go, I’ll watch her,” John replied smiling.

“Thanks,” she said and left in a hurry.

 

 

 

“Dat’s me and dat’s Shtefen… I know I look ridigulous but he lookgs wursh, don you think?”

“Who are you talking to?” John asked.

“Aey,” Astrid said with a big smile, but her face looked rather tired and worn out.

“Hey,” John said. “You said you’d come by, didn’t show up… I tried calling you, you won’t answer. What happened? Everything okay?”

“You don’t look so good,” John said, noticing the dullness in her face.

“I’m sigg,” Astrid said pouting narrowing her eyes. “Irene confisgated my phone. She things I’m addigded to it.”

“I’m feeling much better now… just so you know,” John said teasingly.

“No one ashed you John… Dis is all your fawlt,” Astrid said.

“Why would you getting sick be my fault?” he asked walking up to her.

“Simble anzer… germs,” Astrid replied.

“Which… you could have got from… anywhere,” John said.

“I got em from yew. I woulda been fine if you wouldav kept your tongue in your mowth, where it belonged… insdead of mine,” Astrid said.

“You sure,” John asked, giving her a sly smile.

“Dond you smile ad me ligh dat Jon,” Astrid said, smiling bashfully. 

“Oogaaaay…” John said sitting next to her.

“Dond you day make fhun of me,” Astrid said furious.

“Mmmm,” he murmured, tucking her curls behind her ears.

“And me the shdeam inhaler and dat little bottle,” she said.

“What in the blue heck is that,” John asked, sniffing the liquid in the little bottle.

“Ewgalybdus oyil,” she replied.

And after a lot of coughing, sneezing, nose blowing and steam inhalation, John asked “So… what are we doing today?”

“I don’t know about you, but me and Sonny are gonna spend the whole day cuddled up in bed, reading Shakespeare, netflixing, give each other foot massages and then later… maybe comet chasing… I don’t know,” Astrid said.

“Who is this Sunny? Is she a friend from school?” John asked pulling a book out of her hand.

“Why do you always have to pull books out of my hand, can’t you just ask,” Astrid said, as he tossed the pages of the photo book.

 

 

 

“It’s an old habit,” John said, smiling.

“Extremely annoying habit… And it’s not a he it’s a she,” Astrid said.

“What’s not a she?” John asked, looking at the pictures in the photo book.

“Sonny…” Astrid said and John stopped turning the page, looked at her, then resumed looking at the photo book and said “He seems gay,” raising an eyebrow.

“Are you jealous?” Astrid asked.

“Of course not,” John replied, skimming through the photo book.

“Oh my god, you are jealous… I didn’t think you were the jealous kind,” Astrid said nudging him.  
“I’m not,” John said.

“Yes you are, you’re such a jealous cockatiel,” Astrid said.

“So, when is this Sunny guy coming over,” John asked.

“He’s sitting on your lap right now,” Astrid said smiling.

“What,” John said looking at her, lifted the photo book and found a bunny on his lap. And as soon as he moved, the bunny jumped onto Astrid.

“Meet Sonny, my neighbor’s bunny, I offered to watch him without taking any money, while his owners are vacationing at Tuscany, and unlike Winnie, he can’t digest honey,” Astrid said as John interjected saying “You need to wipe your nose cos it’s so damn runny and pleeeease stop this, it’s just not funny.”

“Killjoy,” she said taking a few tissues from the tissue box holder he held out for her.

 

 

 

 

“Should I get you some tissues?”

“No, I’m fine,” Cara said looking away from Sophie, wiping her eyes.

“Talk to me,” Sophie said.

“It’s not that important,” Cara said.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” Sophie said.

“It’s nothing, really,” Cara said.

“I’m your sister, you can tell me anything. You don’t have to be so guarded all the time,” Sophie said.

“Scarlett’s sick, I need to check on her,” Cara said getting up.

“Wait…” Sophie said grabbing Cara’s wrist. “There are others looking after her.”

“I could do that telepathically,” Cara said, sitting down.

“She’s gonna be fine. For once stop being a leader of the tomorrow people. Be you, the cute girl with bangs on her forehead, the one who always had an innocent smile on her face no matter how bad things got…” Sophie said, still holding Cara’s hand.

“I miss that girl too,” Cara said letting out a laugh wiping her eyes. “We need to get rid of this hand cuff,” she said raising their hands.

“The one cuffing you or the one cuffing me,” Sophie said, indicating the handcuff cuffing her hand, and her hand cuffing Cara’s.

“Both,” Cara said smiling slightly.

“Don’t show me. Tell me,” she said letting go of Cara’s hand.

“I can’t,” Cara said. 

“You would share so many things with me without uttering a word. And now these powers give you the ability to talk and hear, but turn you inarticulate,” Sophie said.

“Everything comes at a price,” Cara said.

“But it’s on us to pay that price or not,” Sophie signed in ASL and Cara nodded.

 

 

 

 

“Now, he’s pinning me with a stare,” Astrid said eyeing Sonny.

“You’re right in front of him. He couldn’t see you, even if he wanted to. You’re in his blind spot, like your peripheral vision…”

“I have excellent peripheral vision,” Astrid countered.

“Tell me what’s next to you… Without tucking your hair,” John said, as Astrid brought her hand to her face.

“You,” Astrid said.

“On the other side,” John said and Astrid pulled him by his feet, making him come to a sleeping position from a sitting position, held one of his biceps with one hand, rolled onto him placing her forehead on his. Lips separated by an infinitesimal space, his heart beating a little faster, harder, and not a single word coming out of his mouth, but he managed to whisper “What are you...” She smiled and rolled over him by taking the aid of his other arm, letting go of the first, into the empty space next to him. “You,” she whispered and he was not quite sure what the question was, and definitely not sure what to say next.

“Befuddled… if you’re wondering about the state you’re currently in,” she said lying on one side, facing him.

“What, you think you’re the only one who can surprise people,” she asked as he faced her.

He smiled in response and closed the distance between them. “Is that strawberry I smell?”

“Raspberry,” she replied.

“Perfume?” he asked closing his eyes, being swept away by the enticing fragrance.

“Lip balm,” she replied.

“Smells nice,” he said he said opening his eyes.

“Tastes even better,” she said and he slightly brushed to corner of her mouth with his thumb.

“Stupid guy,” she said and pulled him close by the neck.

 

 

“Jooohn, Whatcha doin’,” Astrid asked.

“You don’t know,” John asked kissing her lips.

“I know what’s going on uptown… I’m talking about downtown,” Astrid said.

“Hmmm?”

“Stop acting all innocent, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Astrid said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” John said.

“The PG stuff,” Astrid said with a shy smile on her face.

“Huh?”

“Your penis is protruding… Onto my Gräfenberg spot,” she said flushing and John turned away from her.

 

“ _Seventeen…_ ” he thought, “ _Seventeeeeen_ ,” he then yelled at himself.

“John?”

“ _You embarrassed him, what do you expect him to do_ ,” she thought. “ _Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid_ ,” she kept saying, _burying_  her  _face_  in the  _pillow._

_Who the fuck gets a boner from kissing a girl, maybe a fourteen year old. Don’t look at it, she’s lying right next to you. And get this under control._

_He finally gets comfortable around you and you push him away. You imbecile…_

_Why can’t I get rid of you. She’s a teenager, you’re not... Great, talk to your balls, that’s gonna help._

_The silence is killing.  I should say something… You’re gonna ruin everything by talking. Do something._

_“_ _Think of something disturbing… Ultra,_ _”_ he thought and Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder _. “_ _Damn_ _.”_

And finally she plucked up courage and said“John… look at me. This is freaking me out.”

“Just give me a moment,” John said.

“Er… physics makes opposites attract, increasing chemistry resulting in biology... So, if you want... we could blame it on science,” Astrid said.

“Astrid Finch, you’re killing me,” John said turning towards her.

“What happened to Star,” she asked and he kissed her without responding to it.

It’s like a Boomerang.

“Stop it,” John said kissing her.

“It’s so funny,” she said playing with his dick.

“If you want to stroke a kitten, you need to stroke yours,” John said.

“Why would I have a kitten, I hate cats. Wait, are you indirectly calling my vagina a pussy…” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied gripping her hand, moving it away from his balls.

“Don’t, it’s repulsive,” Astrid said wrapping her leg around his and he gently pushed it away. She then grabbed his thigh and placed it on hers and he withdrew it from her grasp.  

“Let loose,” Astrid said and he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

“Did you know that in Japan a hug is more intimate than…” she said, playing footsie with him.

“A kiss, I know,” John said completing her sentence. “And I’m not into footsies,” he said trapping her foot between his feet.

 

 

 

“He he,” she chuckled.

“What,” John asked.

“Nothing,” Astrid replied.

“Aargh,” she screamed and jumped out of bed, turned around, inspected her inner thigh and ran towards the bathroom.

“Are you okay,” John asked standing outside the bathroom door.

“My thigh’s bleeding… Are bunny bites infectious?” she asked from the bathroom.

“Unlock the door, let me get a look at it,” John said.

“No,” Astrid said.

“Star, open the door or I’m breaking it. Either ways I’m coming in,” John said.

“It’s unlocked,” Astrid said.      

John opened the door and found Astrid lying on the bathroom floor, drops of blood around her, one hand pressing gauze against one of her inner thighs and the other covering her eyes.

He immediately kneeled down next to her and moved her hand carefully uncovering the wound.

“Don’t touch me,” she said moving away from him.

“Okay… okay,” he said moving away from her.

“Let it flow,” John said, as she tried to cover the wound.

“Let it floooow??? What is this, the frozen parody,” she said uncovering her eyes.

“It’s to cleanse the wound… Bleeding flushes out bacteria,” John said.

“Ohkaaaay,” she said sniffling, still looking up.

“Does it hurt,” John asked wiping her tears.

“They are not coming out of pain. They’re tears of shame,” Astrid said.

“Shame???” John said. “You got bit by a rabbit. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I got humped by it, before I got bit,” Astrid said looking away from him.

“People get humped by rabbits all the time, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about or feel ashamed of,” John said.

“I got humped by a rabbit near my intimate area… and I enjoyed it. Now, do you understand,” she said weeping. “I embarrassed you, I embarrassed myself… I’m a detestable, pathetic loser,” she said looking at the ceiling.

“No, you’re not,” John said.

“I’ve always been uptight and judgmental. Judging cheer leaders for making out with hot guys, rolling eyes at guys having sex with random girls… but now I envy them. If I had only known before… things would have been so much better. Why don’t they teach us about it in Sex Ed? All they talk about is Abstinence, purity aka virginity, STI’s, contraception bullshit… I should’ve kissed a guy by thirteen not eighteen, too old for a first kiss and I should’ve had casual consensual sex by sixteen, like normal people, rather than waiting and fantasizing about ‘The one’ and I… I would’ve known how an erection felt like and I would’ve been able to differentiate between a rabbit hump and a fuckin’ human… Gawd I hate the F word…” she said furiously, clutching her head. “I mean, I had to be that way, there was no other choice. I was a bit on the heavy side growing up and the guys were all being assholes and the girls were giving me a hard time too,” she said, crying all of a sudden.

She was experiencing a meltdown and he had no idea how to calm her.

“How much more do I need to bleed,” Astrid asked after a little while.

And before he could think of saying something reassuring and comforting, he felt something wet on his palm. He looked at his hand, stained with blood, the bathroom rug soaking up the blood.  

“Why don’t keep your legs above your heart,” John said helping her elevate her legs.

“Am I’m going to bleed out,” Astrid asked.

“Of a bite? No,” John said, pressing gauze strips across her wound, cleaning the wound with his free arm.

“Is it possible I might have contracted rabies?” Astrid asked.

“That’s highly unlikely,” John said wiping blood off her thigh. “Didn’t think you were a hypochondriac…”

“It’s the opposite of hypochondria. I want to die… maybe I will out of shame. And if I don’t, kill me… Will you? Don’t shoot me though… do you know any easy, less painful way to take out a person? Like the Vulcan death grip or something,” she said.

“Enough. Stop it. I hate to break it to you, but dealing with sex and sexuality isn’t the end of the world. It’s confusing but everyone has to go through that phase, no exceptions,” John said.

“Easy for you to say, you’re a lean, mean fighting machine, can’t imagine how handsome you must’ve been, back when you were sixteen… You’re lucky, you’ve never been to a real school,” Astrid said still not making any eye contact.

“Thanks for the flattering remarks but school or no school, it was hard for me too. I had to go through all of that at eleven and I practically knew everything about sex by the time I was twelve,” John said.

“If you’re trying to make me feel better, then don’t because you’re only making it worse… showoff,” Astrid said.

“I’m not showing off…” he said sitting opposite her, holding her feet up against his chest. “I hadn’t even hit adolescence when my latent powers started to breakout and I was able look into minds telepathically even before developing metacognition,” and he drifted into his past, watching my foster father have sex through his mind, getting beat up for teleporting next to random strangers in his sleep. Shaking it off, he continued saying “I didn’t know what was going on, everything was so confusing and I was frustrated and angry all the time… No one to guide me, no one believing me in the first place… I had to teach myself control, exercise restraint… I didn’t get to experience the transformation from a kid to a preadolescent then to adolescent and finally an adult. I was forced to turn into an adult at twelve. But, it’s different for you, you can say yes to things when you want to, when you’re ready and not according the norms of the society. Sex is a liberating experience, you wouldn’t want to force yourself into it or rush into it. It’ll happen when it has to happen… And if I were you I wouldn’t worry about being ‘Too old for a kiss’ or not having sex yet, I would envy myself for getting to do things my way at my own pace,” John said. “You’re gonna be fine,” he said smiling reassuringly.

“Why do you always have the right thing to say,” Astrid said finally looking into his eyes and John shrugged.

She started sneezing, letting go of the wound and John placed her feet on the bath tub and applied pressure on the wound.

“Your hand’s so cold,” she said blowing her nose into the gauze strips.

“Sorry,” he said moving his hand, then placed it back on and said “can’t,” as blood started oozing.

“I got this,” she said and placed her hand back on the wound. “Can you get me some tissues from that cabinet… the gauze is too harsh on my nose.”

“That’s a mirror,” John said.

“You open the mirror and a magical cabinet appears behind it,” Astrid said and John shook his head.

“You used up all the tissues,” John said looking into the tissue holder.

“Hand me the toilet paper,” Astrid said.

“You want to wipe your nose with toilet paper,” John asked.

“You’ve never done that,” Astrid asked and John said no. “I’m pretty flexible,” she said, taking the toilet paper roll. “Can you take over for a little while,” she said blowing her nose into the toilet paper. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up and applied pressure on her puncture wound.

Astrid watched John trying to hold the gauze without touching her lady bits, moving his hand left, right, up and down. “You can touch it. It won’t bite,” she said and he gave her a simpering smile.

“It’s an asexual touch…” John said.     

“That’s what Sonny said,” Astrid said and he chuckled. “John, the pain is too agonizing to feel any hormones right now… I wouldn’t feel a damn thing even if Tom Cruise gave me a lap dance,” she said.

“Lap dances turn you on,” John asked.

“Did you know that October 10 was declared Tom Cruise Day in Japan _,”_ Astrid said.

“The Scientology guy,” John asked.

“Right to freedom of thought, conscience, religion and belief is a basic human right,” Astrid said trying to create a deflection.

“I believe in human rights too… and paranormal rights. Now tell me, do you dream of the scientology giving you lap dances or do you use your imagination,” John asked.

And the landline phone rang to Astrid’s rescue. “Can you get that?”

“Sure, but we are not done talking about this,” he said walking out of the bathroom.

“Where are you?” John asked after answering the phone.

“What’s taking you so long,” Astrid yelled from the bathroom.

“She can’t hear you,” John said.

“Put it on speaker,” Irene said and John started inspecting at the phone closely.

“Get some tissues on the way home,” Astrid said.

“Hold on, I didn’t put it on speaker yet,” John said.

“You need to press a button, what’s taking you so long,” Astrid said.

“I’m pressing every button on this thing, I can’t get it on speaker,” John said.

“It’s located on the back of the handset,” Astrid said. “Did you find it?”

“Yeah, I did. But, I might have accidentally ended the call,” John said.

“How come you don’t know how to operate a landline phone? You’re like a dinosaur,” Astrid said.

“In my defense… and the dinosaur’s defense, we never needed phones,” John said.

“John, come here,” Astrid said.

“Why,” he asked.

“I need to give you a peck,” she replied.

“Because you feel sorry for me,” he said.

“No, because I’m a donkey for not figuring out that telepaths don’t use telephones and I’m sorry for being an ass, calling you a dinosaur,” she said.

“I see what did there with those words smartass,” John said lying down next to her.

“How do I…” she said looking at her legs resting on the edge bathtub, twisting her hips ninety degrees, rocking her body to one side by pushing the floor underneath her with one hand, balancing herself with a hand between her inner thighs but face planted as she couldn’t keep it steady.

“You could’ve just turned your head dumbass,” John said laughing.

“Ha-ha-ha, now help me,” she said lying face down.

He carefully flipped her over and lightly kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. After kissing a couple more times looking at each other’s lips, she closed eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck, forgetting about her wound.

John placing his hand between her thighs and she pressed them together to keep the gauze in place, kissing him passionately. He gave into the temptation too and squeezed her thigh a little.

“Ooohu,” she said as he lifted her of the ground with his free hand. And with the legs resting on the bathtub, she felt as though she was floating in thin air.

“I need… a… break,” Astrid said huffing.

“This is wrong in so many levels,” John said putting down Astrid.

“Are you kidding me, it was like kissing in zero gravity,” she replied looking him in the eye and he gazed into her eyes. They locked eyes and Astrid said “Are we having a starring contest… I’m game.”

“Who are you,” John said.

“What do you mean,” Astrid asked.

“One moment you won’t look me in the eye, the next second you want to have a staring contest. One moment you want to get so close to me and the next moment you won’t let me touch you… what planet are you from?”

“Are you saying I’m out of this world,” Astrid said smiling, placing her hand on his.

“No, I’m saying you’re extraterrestrial… crazy little alien creature,” John said smiling.

“Well I am cute as hell as CJ7 with the personality of ET, so I don’t mind you calling me extraterrestrial,” Astrid said.

 

 

 

“I bought everything you told me,” Irene said entering the house. “Astrid… John…” she said opening Astrid’s bedroom door. “Ummm…” she murmured finding John and Astrid lying on the floor.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Astrid said, sitting up.

“Relax, John told me everything on the phone,” Irene said to Astrid, stepping over John. 

“It doesn’t look so bad but it needs a couple of sutures,” Irene said looking at the wound.

“Hand me the needle,” John said.

“Needle? No needles for me,” Astrid said panicking.

“I need to plug this leak Star,” John said.

“How about band-aid or antibiotic ointments,” Astrid suggested.

“Or we could stem the flow by skin adhesive,” Irene said.

“Yessss. Skin adhesive, liquid stitches, works for me…” Astrid said.

“Okay,” John said.

“Look at him, scampering around merrily,” Astrid said as the bunny came to her binkying.

“No wonder you’re on the playboy logo,” Astrid said looking at the bunny and John started laughing out hard.

“Am I missing something,” Irene said looking at the two of them.

“You’re a bad boy a very… very… very… bad boy,” Astrid said to Sonny and the rabbit started licking Astrid’s feet. “No…” Astrid said and the bunny started rubbing his sides against the soles of her feet. “No…”

“Is this the foot massage you were talking about?” John asked repulsed.

“Yeah… Adorable, isn’t he,” she said and he started rubbing his chin against her ankle. “Look, look… now he’s giving me a chin massage.”

“It’s not a chin massage. He’s chinning. It’s a way of marking their territory,” Irene said.

“Awww… he’s getting all possessive now,” Astrid said stroking the bunny.

“He must be neutered,” John said.

“What?” Astrid asked.

“I agree… I know a good veterinary clinic in the area,” Irene said.

“No, he’s just a baby. He’s only four months old. He doesn’t have to be desexed,” Astrid said.

“Male rabbits tend to reach sexual maturity at around three or four. It’s already displaying aggressive behavior, marking territory, the next thing we know, it’ll start spraying” Irene said.

“I’m sure the neutering can wait until his owners get back,” Astrid said.

“Maybe,” Irene said.

“Enough rabbit talk,” John said showing the skin adhesive.

“Don’t you think it would be better if I do it,” Irene said to John and he handed her the skin adhesive.

She removed an apron, forceps, sterile solutions and gloves out of a bag and Astrid nervously said “John, she’s scaring me.”

“No touch technique prevents spreading of infections, both to you and me,” she said peeling back the outer layer of a package of sterile gloves.

“Polyisoprene powder free sterile surgical gloves?” Astrid said, reading the package.

“Latex allergy,” Irene replied.

“No, I mean is this necessary? You’re supposed to dress a simple puncture wound not perform a surgery,” Astrid said.

“Don’t bother, it’s her OCD,” John said.

“It’s not a Biology 101 lab session John, leave… chop-chop,” Irene said and John looked at Astrid and she mouthed “Don’t leave,” and he nodded. “Who knows what that thing has fleas, mice, lice…” Irene said looking at Sonny.

“Now you’re double gloving,” Astrid said watching Irene wear another set of medical gloves.

“Couldn’t be more safe,” Irene said and held the wound edges with the forceps and a applied a layer of skin adhesive.

“Don’t move, you must wait for at least forty five to sixty seconds until its set,” John said to Astrid.

“What are you still doing here? Why didn’t you leave when I told you to… Now scoot,” Irene said.

“He can stay, I don’t mind,” Astrid said.

“You won’t mind him watching me take your panties off and examine your genitalia?” Irene asked.

“What?”

“What?”

John and Astrid said simultaneously in utter shock.

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you do that,” Astrid said.

“Like I said earlier who knows what that thing has,” Irene said.

“Sonny’s vaccinated,” Astrid said.

“You got humped, so I’m must check for any signs of an infection or infections,” Irene said.

“You told herrrr…” Astrid said eyeing John.

“Of course not,” John said.

“I had a hunch,” Irene said.

“I’m going to a real doctor,” Astrid quipped.

“Well, I graduated at Yale by the time I was fourteen and I have two doctorates,” Irene replied.

“Still think I’m a showoff,” John asked looking at Astrid.

“I stand corrected,” Astrid said to John.

“I wasn’t bragging and let’s get back to your wound shall we, time for the second layer,” Irene said tapping her watch.

“Having two doctorates doesn’t make you a doctor,” Astrid said.

“I don’t need a degree to prove that I’m a geneticist,” Irene said and applied another layer of skin adhesive.

“Exactly my point, you’re a geneticist not a gynac,” Astrid said to Irene. “John, say something.”

“Irene’s crazy,” John said and Astrid smiled.

“Heeeyyy…” Irene said.

“There’s a proverb in Spanish ‘no te ahogues en un vaso de agua’ translates to don’t drown in a glass of water. It means…” Irene said.

“Yeah yeah, don’t make a mountain out of a molehill,” Astrid said. “And there’s an Italian proverb ‘Let every fox take care of its own tail’ meaning mind your own business.”

“No, it means let people solve their own problems… And to answer your proverb, I quote Myrtle Barker… The idea of strictly minding our own business is moldy rubbish. Who could be so selfish?” Irene said.

“And to answer your quote…” Astrid said and John interrupted her saying “Stop it, both of you… no more Spanish or Danish proverbs… or quotes or sayings. You… do your colonoscopy,” he said to Irene, then looked at Astrid and said “and you… good luck. I’m outta here,” and walked out of the room.

“Give me a sec,” Astrid said to Irene and followed John, limping down the staircase.

“Good luck, what do you mean by good luck. Do you really expect me to do as she says… Her OCD is not my problem,” Astrid said.

“Letting her play doctor seems like a nice way to brighten her up, but I won’t force you into doing anything you don't like,” John said.

 

                          

 

“Ah! John, stop guilt tripping me,” Astrid said.

“Do what feels right, I know you’ll do the right thing,” John said.

“Now you’re trying to awaken my conscience,” Astrid said. “Look, I understand that she’s just as lost as you are right now, but I can’t take my pants off, no underpants off in front of a total stranger… okay she’s not a stranger, she’s a close acquaintance but I don’t know her that well…”

“Can’t you do your friend this one small favor,” John said.

“You mean Irene right,” Astrid asked hoping for a yes.

“Yeah,” John said and she let out a breath of relief, putting her head down. “Is there a problem… Why can’t I be friends with you?”

“Of course you can, I just don’t want us to be just friends. I mean you are my friend. We’re friends. Best buds…” she said holding out a fist and John stared at it. She took his hand, curled his fingers, fist punched herself and waddled away awkwardly. She took a few steps away from him, stopped for a second, came back to him and said “I want us to be more than friends…” looking him in the eye.  

“We aaare more than friends, I thought you knew…” John said. “I don’t make out with my friends… just so you know,” he said lifting her off her feet and carried her like a fire fighter.

“How long did you work as an Ultra agent,” Astrid asked.

“For around five years,” John said.

“And how many girlfriends did you have outside Ultra… not including Cara,” she asked.

“Zero…” John said.

“Unfortunately, that’s the real time experience you have with women…” Astrid said.

“Huh?” John said.

“You don’t carry a woman like a firefighter carries a victim John…” she said.

“Then how do you carry a woman,” John asked.

“You swing her into your arms or give her a piggy back ride, even let her straddle you,” Astrid said.

“I’m gonna keep that in mind next time I carry a woman,” John said. 

“Good… Heeeeey I am a woman too… ” Astrid said as John walked up the stairs. “Wow, I feel like a super hero… striving for the greater good. Except, they put on costumes and fly around saving the day and I’m being carried around to strip down,” she said and John smiled setting her down before her room.

“Ugh, that sounded so gross,” she said making a face. “I must be given a medal of valor,” she said walking into the room and John just stood there smiling. “Don’t leave… wait downstairs,” she said before closing the door shut and he nodded.  

As soon as Astrid walked into the room and bolted the door, Irene took her pants off.

“Woah!!! What are you doing,” Astrid asked shocked.

“Making you feel comfortable,” Irene said.

“This is making me feel very uneasy. Put your pants back on,” Astrid said.

“Okay,” Irene said putting her pants back on.

“Ready,” she said pulling the gloves.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Astrid said lying on the bed.

 

 

 

“Bikini wax… Bikini wax… Bikini wax…”

“I’m almost done… You can stop saying bikini wax,” Irene said looking into Astrid’s private parts.

“Do you know how hard it is to keep your legs wide open when you’re being touched by rubber in that area,” Astrid said.

“Like you’ve never been touched by rubber in that area… My mistake, I forgot you were a virgin,” Irene said.

“How do you know I’m a virgin, I never told you,” Astrid asked. “You know I got humped by a rabbit, you know I’m a virgin…”

“I’m a good guesser,” Irene said.

“How did you guess,” Astrid asked.

“By the way a person… you know… I just know,” Irene said. “Okay, you got me. I was listening to your conversation.”

“You were eavesdropping… and I got excited thinking you were getting back your powers,” Astrid said.

“Thanks and sorry, it was a very long line and I got bored,” Irene said removing the gloves. “I put the phone on hold when it was my turn and Mr. Luddite thought I ended the call.”

“Can I ask you something… Now that we got intimate,” Astrid said.

“Anything,” Irene said smiling.

“How does it feel to lose your powers? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to… John once said you don’t know what it feels like to lose your powers because you never had any, and I wanted to know…” Astrid said.

“Hmmm… For someone like me who doesn’t entirely rely on powers, it’s sufferable. But for someone like John… whose whole life must’ve been about powers, it probably feels like having his wings clipped…”

 

                                           

 

“Ireeeene…”

“Yeah,” Irene said.

“Paint me like one of your french girls,” Astrid said and both of them burst out laughing.

 

 

 

 

“I’m not getting a shot without an anesthetic,” Astrid said running around the couch John was seated, Irene running after her.

 “What now,” John said.

 “She needs a booster shot,” Irene said.

“You grab her, I’ll give her the shot,” John said getting up.

 

                                     

 

Irene got hold of Astrid and John came with a syringe.

“How are you so strong…” Astrid said to Irene.

“Self defense training by John,” Irene said and Astrid head butted Irene with the back of her head.

“Didn’t you teach her how to avoid a head butt,” Astrid asked John awfully pleased with herself and he grabbed her by the waist, pressing her arms to the sides of her body, locking her in position with his arms.

“What are you going to do now,” John asked.

“I’m going to sing,” Astrid said and John sneered.

“John, she’s talking about the S.I.N.G… Solar plexus, instep…” Irene said and Astrid tried to reenact the same move she saw in the movie Miss Congeniality. But John was quick, he didn’t have to do much to defend himself, he simply lifted her off her feet. “…nose and groin,” Irene said smiling as Astrid struggled to escape from the clutches of John.

“No… no… no…” she said paddling when Irene moved towards her with a syringe in her hand.

“Irene, do it,” John said and Astrid squeezed John’s hands and stretched her neck, pressing her face against his neck. Tears rolling down her cheeks wetting his neck, and he gestured Irene to stop.

He put her down and she turned towards him and hugged him tight, sniveling.

“You’re Trypanophobic,” John asked and Astrid nodded, rubbing her nose against his shirt.

“Are you rubbing your nose on my shirt,” John asked.

“Yeah,” she replied wheezing and John handed her his handkerchief.

“You carry a handkerchief,” Irene asked and John said yes. “Why, in case you find a damsel in distress?”

“No, in case I find a star,” John said looking at Astrid who smiled ear to ear and Irene looked at them suspiciously. “Shooting star…”

“Shooting star? I remember… the Filipino handkerchief knotting tradition… when you see a shooting star,” Irene said.

 

 

 

 

“Why isn’t he moving,” Astrid asked looking at Sonny.

“Maybe he’s sleeping,” John said carefully poking a loose Jenga block.

“He’s flopping,” Irene said. “Relax guys, it means he’s happy.”

“He’s still not moving,” Astrid said watching Sonny without even blinking her eyes. “John do something…”

“Why me,” John asked placing the block on top.

“You save lives… Don’t you,” Astrid asked.

“She saves lives too,” John said looking at Irene. “Your turn.”

“What do you want me to do,” Irene said looking at the Jenga tower.

“Give him CPR,” Astrid said.

“I was thinking in terms of cooking,” Irene said. “Pot roast rabbit?” she asked John.

“I was thinking rabbit stew… it’s gonna be good for her cold,” John said.

“You two are animals… you want to cook someone’s pet,” Astrid said and toppled the tower and went to Sonny.

“The one who topples the tower is the loser, John we won,” Irene said.

“I didn’t play so technically you’re both losers… sour losers,” Astrid said holding the bunny’s ears and opened the rabbits mouth and blew air into it and he jumped out of her hand. “Oh thank goodness,” she said and looked at them.

“What are you two smiling about,” Astrid asked them.

“Do you want to tell her or do you want me to do it,” John asked Irene smiling.

“You tell her,” Irene said.

“Are you familiar with lagomorpha,” John asked Astrid.

“What,” she said.

“Coprophagia?” he asked.

“Yeah… so” Astrid said.

He looked at Sonny and she said “Shit…”

“Exactly,” Irene said.

“So I basically stuck my mouth in his…” Astrid said and ran into the bathroom.

“John you ruined everyyyything…” she screamed from the bathroom, throwing up.

“She’s probably thinking about rabbit’s foot,” John said to Irene, smirking.

“Or Easter,” Irene said.

“Both…” Astrid said from the bathroom.

She came out of the bathroom half hour later and said “How could you do that to me…” looking at the two of them.

“Wow, your teeth are sparkling, the shine's almost blinding… don’t smile directly at me,” Irene said covering her eyes.

“Ha… ha… ha…” Astrid laughed sarcastically. “I’m empty…”

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” Irene asked.

“I don’t feel like eating but a beverage would be great,” Astrid said.

“You need to be more specific,” Irene said.

“I’d love a hot beverage…” Astrid said.

“More specific,” Irene said.

“Tea,” Astrid said.

“Black tea, green tea, Oolong tea or white tea,” Irene asked and John looked at the two of them.

“Get me a glass of water,” Astrid said.

“Still or sparkling,” Irene asked.

“Still…” Astrid said.

“With or without ice,” Irene asked.

“You know what, I want I’m not even that thirsty,” Astrid said.

“I have some work with Stephen, so I'll see you guys later,” Irene said.

“Have fun with Steephen,” Astrid said teasingly and Irene left the room saying shut up.

John looked at Astrid and she said “You don't want to know.”

 

 

 

 

“Are you into every performance art there is,” John asked looking at her ballet pictures.

“Nah, just took a few ballet classes for the pointe shoes,” she said.

“You’re pretty flexible for a…” John said and looked at Astrid.

“Fatty? Chubby? Tubby? Too many twinkies… Take your pick,” Astrid said a bit disappointed.

“Sorry… I… uh… didn’t mean to,” John said.

“I know,” Astrid said giving a watery smile.

“Dyed your hair,” John asked trying to deflect her attention to something else, something gleeful.

“No, I’m a circus clown, that’s how my hair actually looks,” Astrid said sarcastically, looking at a picture of her wearing a rainbow clown wig.  “This… this is a wig, so that I don’t scare kids,” she said placing her hands on the either sides of her head.

“Nice wig, but next time you might consider,” John said touching her hair and Astrid cut him off saying “Don’t.”

“Don’t touch your hair… orrr … don’t comment about it,” John asked.

“The second one,” Astrid said.

“Sore point?” John asked.

“Touchy topic,” she replied. 

“Why is this kid kissing little Astrid’s elbow,” John asked looking at a boy kissing an eight or nine something Astrid in a soccer field, with the other kids watching them.  

“That’s Stephen. I was hurt playing soccer and he was trying to fix it by kissing the hurt spot,” Astrid said and John starred into her eyes.

“You don’t have to give me that ‘see sense’ look… we we’re kids. Kids are stupid,” Astrid said and John smiled. “It was one of his crazy kisses heal boo-boo’s and hugs heal boo-hoo’s… thingies.”

“And you fell for him,” John said.

“Are you kiddin’ me, I was five back then… I fell in love with him when I was eight,” Astrid said.

“You’re absolutely right, eight is the age to fall in love with your… em… what’s that exaggerated word…” John said fumbling, scratching his head. “Soul mate,” he finally said.

“You need to watch something before judging,” she said getting out of bed and started looking for a DVD in a stack of cassette tapes, CD’s and DVD’s.

“What,” John asked.

“My dance recital,” she said and inserted the DVD in the DVD player.

“I’m not really interested in watching kids dance recitals,” John said.

“You have something better to do,” Astrid asked sarcastically.

“I’m thinking,” John said.

“You ready,” Astrid asked, sitting next to him.

“Still thinking… faster and harder,” John said.

“Believe me, you won’t regret it,” Astrid said. “Can you spot Stephen?” she asked as the recital began.

“He did ballet???” John asked.

“Mmmhmm…” she said smiling.

“I think that’s him,” John said pointing at a kid.

“No,” she said.

“That kid has blue eyes but brown hair and that kid is too cute to be Stephen… I think that one’s him,” John said pointing at a kid in the video.

“No,” Astrid said giving him a coy smile. “That’s Stephen.”

“That’s a girl,” John said.

“Yep,” she said chuckling.

“No way,” John said astonished.

“Yes way,” Astrid said chortling. “He burnt every picture taken that day and asked me to do the same, but I saved one,” she said showing John a picture of the two of them dressed as ballerinas.

“And he knows about the DVD,” John asked.

“Of course not… And don’t tell him about this. I kinda promised him I would never speak of it… His upper front teeth fell out and he said ‘You’re swone to sweekwacy’ It was so funny,” Astrid said chuckling.

“He needs to see this, I want to see his reaction when he does,” John said.

“Are you kidding me, he’ll kill me,” Astrid said.

“Except, he can’t,” John said.

“Still… John, promise me you won’t tell him anything about the DVD,” Astrid asked and John pondered over it. “John promise.”

“Okay, I promise,” John said.

“But jokes apart,” she said after regaining composure. “He danced in front of the whole school wearing uncomfortable tutu tights… for me. If that’s not gonna sweep a girl of her feet, I don’t know what will and that’s when I decided that no matter what, I will always be by his side.”

“It’s effeminate, but I gotta give it to him, it was a pretty ballsy move,” John said, turning to look at Astrid.

“Ballsy,” Astrid said.

“I meant gutsy,” John said.

“Effeminate?” she said.

“Emasculating…” he said.

“Emasculating and effeminate are synonymous now?” she said aggrieved.

“They are. Aren’t they,” John asked.

“Elucidate how emasculating and effeminate are synonymous,” Astrid said and he didn’t respond. “Fine, I’ll do that for you. The so called emasculate means depriving a man of his male traits… vigor, ruggedness, aggression blah blah blah… and by that definition effeminate should be depriving a man of female traits like intelligence, sensitivity, empathy, beauty, rationalness… so someone who’s cold, insensitive, grim and irrational. Why coin a word for it, why not call him what he already is… Man,” she said, almost screaming the last word.  

“You’re misinterpreting what I said, I just wanted to say less manly,” John said and Astrid grunted. “Sissy…” he said.

“Could you be anymore sexist…What’s with men and masochism,” she said.

“You mean machismo,” John said.

“No, I mean masochism, exaggerated masculine pride… Alpha, control,” she said.

“That’s machismo… Macho?” John said.

“But, I’m sure they’re both interrelated,” she said.

“Just because they are anagrams, doesn’t mean they are interrelated,” John said.

“Huh,” she said thinking about it for a moment and then said “Masochism has nine letters and machismo eight.”

“Eight letter anagram,” John said.

“You’re smart,” Astrid said, a teeny tiny smile pricking at the edge of her lips. “Then what’s masochism?”

 

 

 

 

“But Edward Cullen referred to himself as a sick masochistic lion in twilight,” Astrid said.

“I can’t believe I’m about to discuss Twilight with a teenager,” John mumbled, clutching his head.

“What did you say,” Astrid said.

“Hmmm… It’s because he’s a lion like predator and she’s like prey, and he’s somehow enjoying the pain when he’s around her,” John said.

“That part I get, what I don’t understand is how could the lion be masochistic,” Astrid asked.

“The author’s using an oxymoron to emphasize the contradictory nature of the characters,” John said.

“I can imagine a stupid lamb but I just can’t imagine a sick masochistic lion… If the lion loses control, it’s gonna be fine… a happy meal, leftover meatloaf… it’s the lamb’s that’s gonna end up deeead. How is it in pain,” Astrid said.

“The lion is… The guy is so blindly in love with the girl that staying away from her is so god damn hard and staying close to her is dangerous… for the both of them. The sick part is putting her in harm’s way knowingly, him being the harm and the masochistic part is enjoying the pain seeing the one he loves in danger,” John said.

“That’s not masochistic, that’s sadistic,” Astrid said.

“Oh for goodness sake, let’s pretend to believe that he’s a sick masochistic lion and she’s a stupid lamb and it’s a stupid movie and let it rest already!” John said.

“ _It is a stupid movie, no need to pretend_ ,” Astrid thought. And out of the blue she asked “Are you into this sadomasochism?” and he gave a vague expression.

“Is that a yes or a no,” Astrid asked.

“It’s different for paranormals, you feel what the other is feeling… all the way. So sadism and masochism aren’t separate, they’re one and the same, there is no need to set the pace… or limits…” John elucidated.

“So it’s basically self inflicted pain,” Astrid said.

“Unless pain is pleasure,” John said.

“Is it going… to be… painful… for a newbie,” Astrid asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Hurts like hell. Didn’t they tell you that in sex ed,” John said smiling slyly and watched her toes curl and uncurl.

“No,” she said nervously.

“I’m just messing with you,” John said, uncurling her toes with his fingers.

“Don’t ever do that,” Astrid warned him.

“I once saw Stephen strapped to his bed with belts. He told me it was to avoid sleepwalking, but Luca told me he was waking up at his hot neighbor Mrs. D’Amico’s place… do you think he’s into masochism too,” she asked.

 

                                                                                     

 

“No, he was trying to avoid sleeporting. It’s a nightmare honestly,” John said.

“You strapped yourself to a bed with belts too,” Astrid asked.

“I slept on the floor so I didn’t get the opportunity to strap myself to a bed, but even if I could, it wouldn’t work,” John said.

“Is that why you’re so protective of Charlotte, working so hard to train her, so that she doesn’t have to go through what you underwent,” Astrid asked.

“Not just her, everyone in the lair. But yeah, she’s special,” John said.

“So you must have watched Twilight for Charlotte,” she asked smiling.

“Yeah, I did,” John said.

“PG-13,” Astrid said.

“Mmmhmm,” he murmured. “Just the first one though.”

She moved to sit on his lap and he helped her do so. “You’re a good man John,” she said embracing him, placing her head on his chest. “I’m so proud of you,” she said tightening the hug.

“You sound like Jed…” John said.

“No, I don’t,” Astrid said. “You’re a good man John,” she said in a low husky voice, “I’m so proud of you son,” she said and patting his back, emulating Jedikiah’s mannerisms and John cracked up.

“You even hug like Jed, a lot more tight actually,” John said smiling.

“What’s wrong with bear hugs,” Astrid asked.

“There’s nothing wrong with bear hugs, just don’t squeeze the life out of the other person,” John said smiling and she opened her mouth in awe.

“Shut up, after what I did for you today, I get the license to do anything I want,” Astrid said.

“And what did you do for me exactly,” John asked.

“I stripped my lingerie off for you,” Astrid said.

“Because of me… for Irene,” John said.

“Same difference,” Astrid said.

“So stripping for me and Irene would be the same,” John asked and she shook her head smiling and crossed her legs “Ouch…”

“Here take this,” John said handing her a fluffy pillow.

“Nothing fluffy for a few days,” Astrid said and he handed her a normal pillow smirking.

“Are you comfortable,” he asked her after she placed it between his legs.

“I’m comfortable but the pain is stinging,” Astrid said.

“How does it feel… now,” John asked kissing the hurt spot.

“Ummm… that is super inappropriate,” Astrid said awestricken.

“No! It’s the placebo you were talking about,” John said.

“Why are you so adorable,” she said caressing his lips with hers.

“Cute and adorable don’t really go with my image,” John said.

“Then what goes with your image sexy,” she said.

“Don’t call me sexy,” John said.

“Why not sexy,” Astrid asked.

“Stop it,” John said.

“Stop what sexy,” Astrid asked smiling.

“You bit me…” she said as he abruptly bit her lower lip.

“I meant to,” John said.

“You meant to,” Astrid asked confused and he raised an eyebrow, giving her a naughty smile. “Enough biting for the day,” she said smiling and he pulled her into a kiss.

“I never really liked men with stubble, but it’s kinda growing on me because of you,” she said caressing his cheek, kissing him on the lips.

“Really,” John asked running his hands up and down her back.

“You gotta trim it down,” Astrid said.

“You just said you liked it,” John said pulling out of the kiss.

“I do, but your prickly stubble is turning into a tickly beard,” Astrid said.

“That’s a good thing,” John said.

“No, it’s not. I don’t feel like kissing you, with all your beard in my mouth,” Astrid said making a face.

“By kissing you mean licking,” John said.

“Excuse me,” Astrid said.

“I have your greasy gloss and saliva all over my mouth,” John said.

“You’re saying I kiss like a dog,” Astrid asked.   

“No, I’m saying you lick like an eager puppy who hasn’t seen its master in days,” John said.

“At least it’s better than kissing a cat… Wait… hold on, I have to spit out a fur ball…” Astrid said fake coughing. “Sorry, false alarm.”

“You accuse me of being sexist, but women are so shallow. They just can’t get past your looks,” John remarked getting up.

“If you want to call me shallow, then do it. Don’t generalize,” Astrid said.

“You called men cold, insensitive, ugly and irrational,” John said.

“I said grim not ugly,” Astrid said.

“Same difference,” he said slamming the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

“Can you believe that guy, he called me shallow. Me and shallow,” Astrid said.

“Well, you did call him sexist,” Irene said.

“He wazzz being sexist,” Astrid said. “Sissy, emasculate, effeminate, less manly… What does that even mean…”

“He might be crude, but he’s not sexist… Besides, I think he turned out pretty great for someone who’s been raised by Jedikiah…” Irene said.

“You’re right,” Astrid said brooding over it. “So you think I should go apologize to him…”

“How limping… No, let him cool off first, unless you want to be his punching bag,” Irene said.

“Punching bag???” Astrid said.

“That’s how most of them deal with their issues down there,” Irene said.

 

 

 

 

“Hey… what are you doing here,” Stephen asked as John entered the living room.

“You want me gone too,” John asked.

“What did she call you,” Stephen asked putting down the laundry basket.

“She called all men…” John said and Stephen finished his sentence saying “Sexist?”

“You were watching us,” John asked sitting down.

“No, I know her,” Stephen said sitting on the couch. “She’s a feminazi, calling herself an echo… ego… lateranian,” he said fumbling.

“Egalitarian,” John said.

“Yes, that one,” Stephen said.

“She thinks men are cold, insensitive, ugly and irrational yet calls herself an egalitarian… What a hypocrite,” John said.

“Grim. She must have said grim,” Stephen said like he was there.

“Like there’s a difference,” John said.

“She uses grim as an alternative to boring… she would never call anyone ugly,” Stephen said.

“She said ‘You look adorkable in this shirt’ A dorkable,” John said.

“She did? She never lets me wear double layered long sleeve Tee’s to school,” Stephen said. “She will comment about your dressing style but she would never call anyone ugly… I hope you’re not going to school looking like that…”

“You two do this a lot,” John asked watching Stephen emulate Astrid.

“It’s our thing,” Stephen said smiling. “Adorkable doesn’t mean dorky, it’s a girl’s way of calling you cute in a creepy way… I’m doing laundry, do you have any dirty laundry,” Stephen asked.

“Why don’t you wash that shirt you’ve been wearing for the past two days for me,” John said.

“How did you know,” Stephen asked.

“Next time you don’t want someone to notice that you’ve been wearing the same shirt, don’t roll up the sleeves of your reversible shirt. But right now, you should roll up your sleeves and finish doing your laundry… Today,” John said walking away. Picked up a shirt from the floor, and threw it at Stephen.

“A fresh shirt, I guess I don’t have to do laundry today,” Stephen said to himself, sniffed it and said “Not that fresh… Eh…”

 

 

 

 

“I cancelled my play date with Talia for this… Baby sitting…” Russell said.

“Aren’t you a little too old for play dates,” Charlotte asked.

“I’m not talking about an actual play date sweetie,” Russell said.

“Maybe they let him play along because he’s short,” Sophie said.

“Seriously… short jokes,” Russell said to Sophie and she cocked her head smiling. “It’s not a play date… it’s a plaaaay date,” he said and she shook her head.

“Puh-lay date,” he said winking. “You get it right TIM…”

“My systems are incapable of experiencing the thrills of crude innuendo,” TIM said.

“I understand TIM, not everyone can appreciate the art of innuendo,” Russell said.

“No matter how you say it, it sounds childish and immature,” Sophie said.

“What’s innuendo,” Charlotte asked.

“Why don’t you two hang outside,” Cara said walking in and Sophie and Charlotte left.

“You can’t avoid the mammoth in the room forever Cara,” Russell said.

“Elephant in the room… and Sophie… is off limits,” Cara warned Russell placing her index finger on his chest.

“I would never hit on Sophie, she’s your sister. Besides she’s sixteen… and weird,” Russell said disgusted by the thought. “I was talking about how you always avoid the ‘sex’ topic around Charlotte… never mind… you were saying,” Russell said.

“You need to see something,” Cara said to Russell.

“I cancelled my play date for this… a bunch of explosions,” Russell asked pointing at the screen.

“Doesn’t it remind of someone,” Cara asked.

“Who?” Russell asked.

“TIM could you pull up the TV footages of the last mass explosions caused by a rogue paranormal,” she asked.

“In less than a second,” TIM said and projected footages.

 

                                        

 

“Mc Crane?” Russell said.

“Yesss,” Cara said.

“If Mc Crane’s back, then it means only one thing… John in danger… I repeat… John in danger,” Russell said pulling a robotic voice.

“That’s the reason I called you here, we have to move him to the safe house,” Cara said.

“He’d rather kick some ass than hide from Killian Mc Crane,” Russell said.

“Killian can kill… Remember? The Annex agent… Fried prime barrier,” Cara said mocking him.

“Killlllll-ian… Don’t you think its fate or something, him being named Killian, turns into a killer and kills a guy named Ian… Killian, kill Ian… Mother nature’s fascinating…” Russell said smiling.

“Russell… focus,” Cara said.

“Then we take him down,” Russell said. “Four versus one… I like the odds…”

“Four??? He barely survived an Armageddon and you want to put him in a life and death situation again,” Cara asked.

“Count him, you have a problem. Don’t count him, Astrid has a problem… Women are complicated,” Russell said reminiscing about the last time Astrid yelled at him for not counting her and John, to help save the world.

“It’s just gonna be us three… I can’t risk losing him again,” Cara said.

“Three versus one, the odds are in still in our favor,” Russell said.

“Three paranormals versus one Annex agent who can kill… the odds are against us,” Cara said.

“We silenced a dozen Ultra agents together and you think we can’t handle one killer Killian,” Russell asked.

“Because we had John on our side,” Cara said.

“I know you’re scared of losing him… I am too, but it’s John we’re talking about… He’s a war machine, powers or no powers,” Russell said.

“He’s human now Russell, if he gets in the way… I’m scared to even think about it,” Cara said.

“You’re shielding a sword… killing its purpose. He lost his powers and now you want to take this away too,” Russell said.

“I’m gonna do what’s best for him, no matter what the consequences,” Cara said.

“And how long do you plan on protecting him… You know that at some point he’s gonna want to get back to his former lifestyle, and you hindering him is seriously going to affect your relationship,” Russell said.

“It’s a decision I have to take as a leader, not as John’s…” Cara said thinking of John and Astrid.

“Is he seeing Astrid,” Russell asked.

“How do you know,” Cara asked.

“I saw them on the rooftop together,” Russell said.

“He needs her,” Cara said.

“And you’re okay with it,” Russell said.

“I’m gonna be okay with anything that’s in his best interests…” Cara said. “Right now, we should worry about the killer on the loose rather than my feelings.”  

“So, what’s the plan of action,” Russell asked.

“You take him to the safe house in Far Rockaway and stay with him, making up some excuse, and Stephen and I are gonna… do what we gotta do,” Cara said.

“Wait to get attacked?” Russell said.

“Precisely,” Cara said.

“Hmmm…” Russell said, analyzing the situation. “We don’t stand a chance. Do we?”

“No,” Cara said.

“Great plan…” Russell said.

 

 

 

 

 

“What happened,” Stephen asked.

“They’re going to neuter the rabbit and keep it under observation until tomorrow morning and she doesn’t want to leave,” Irene said looking at Astrid.

“I’ll talk to her,” he said to Irene, walked up to Astrid and asked “So, what does the vet say?”

“They’re crazy, all of them. They want to give him a vasectomy,” Astrid said.

“Is that what neuter means,” Stephen asked.

“Yeah, and he’s only four months old… He’s just a baby, what if he doesn’t make it,” Astrid said.

“I’m staying too,” Stephen said.

“Alright,” Astrid said.

“Stephen…” Irene said, beckoning him.

“We’re staying,” Stephen said.

“I told you to convince her… You’re useless,” Irene said and went to Astrid and said “Let’s go.”

“He’s my responsibility, I can’t just leave him here,” Astrid said.

“I’m sure they’re going to take excellent care of it,” Irene said.

“Do you know they’re giving him a vasectomy,” Stephen asked.

“What do you think neuter means…” Irene asked.

“You can go home if you want to,” Astrid said to Irene.

 “You’re sick and you want to stay here alone all night,” Irene asked.

“Stephen’s gonna be there. He’s gonna take care of me,” Astrid said.

“He’s gonna pass out on that couch in the next half hour,” Irene said.

“I’m not,” Stephen said aloud.

“Both of you leave, I’ll be fine,” Astrid said.

“Nonsense, we’re going to stick together,” Irene said sitting next to Astrid.

“Me too,” Stephen said sitting down on a loveseat, squeezing himself between Astrid and Irene.

“I didn’t mean it literally,” Irene said.

“I know,” he said, still sitting there.

“You’re squishing us,” Irene said.

“I know,” he said smiling and Astrid winked at Irene leaning backwards. She fake sneezed on him and he got off the double chair immediately. “By the way, anyone knows how to kill time at a veterinary hospital…” he said relaxing on a chair. “Cute vet!!!” he said following a beautiful twenty something brunette.

A vet walked up to them and said “Sonny’s been spayed and we’re going to keep him until tomorrow morning while he recuperates.”

“I knew it… I knew they were gonna screw it up. He was supposed to be neutered, and they have him spayed. Now they’re going to perform a counter operation and then the original, and if it doesn’t work they’re going to put him down… What am I going to say to Mrs. Anderson? I’m doomed,” Astrid said.

“Mam, relax… Sonny’s a female, so we had her spayed. Mrs. Anderson has been notified as per your request and she is going to wire the money and collect Sonny tomorrow… So feel free to leave…” he said and left.

“I got humped by a girl,” Astrid said.

“This day just keeps getting better and better…” Irene said.

 

 

 

 

Ireeene…

“Yes,” Irene said waking up from sleep.

“I just can’t believe it is Irene Quinn, the next Einstein,” the woman said.

“No, the next Barbara McClintock,” Irene said rubbing her eyes.

“Right… Barbara McClintock,” the woman said watching Irene put on her glasses.

“Mrs. Freed,” Irene said, recognizing the woman. “How are you?”

“I’m great, how are you dear,” the woman asked.

“I’m good,” Irene said.

“Good? I heard you’ve been exceptional, graduating from Yale at fourteen, finishing two PhD’s at MIT… What’s next, the moon…” Mrs. Freed asked excitedly.

“Actually, I’m two dissertations away from getting a doctorate and there’s a six digit student loan to clear…” Irene said smiling.

“I’m sure you’re close to making it Oslo though,” Mrs. Freed said.   

 “I’m a long way away from the Nobel Mrs. Freed,” Irene said.

“You will definitely make it dear. We have complete faith in your potential,” Mrs. Freed said.

“I’ll make you proud Mrs. Freed …” Irene said tearing up.

“I already am dear… I already am,” Mrs. Freed said placing her hand on Irene’s head.  

 

 

 

 

 

“Why don’t you take John to the safe house and I guard the lair,” Russell asked. “You know… you two can take some time off and fix things…”

“There is nothing left to salvage… and I can’t leave you here for obvious reasons,” Cara said.

“You can’t trust me anymore. Got it,” Russell said dejected.

“No, Russell. Stephen isn’t over the death of his father yet and leaving you two alone means indirectly setting the lair on fire… So get John to the safe house,” Cara said.

“Um… there is a still a small hitch,” Russell said.

“And what is that,” Cara asked.

“John stays at Stephen’s place and I can’t go over to his place for obvious reasons,” Russell said.

“Then I’ll teleport him here and then you could take him to the safe house,” Cara said.

 

 

 

 

“Look who fell asleep on the arm of the couch,” Stephen said watching Irene resting her head on Astrid’s shoulder.

“Not now Stephen,” Astrid said.

“Is everything okay,” Stephen asked.

“Nothing’s okay,” Irene said sobbing. “My life’s falling apart and I’m standing here helplessly, watching it fall apart. I’ve planned everything in my life so meticulously and now, I have absolutely no control over it… My human life crashed and burned after breaking out and now my paranormal life is in pieces… I don’t know who I am anymore, or what I am anymore…”

Astrid mouthed “Get John,” and Stephen nodded and ran in the direction of the restroom and teleported out.

“Everything was great Astrid, a loving family, encouraging faculty, good friends, a serene life in Nashville… Nashville, Maine. And then I went off to Yale and later MIT… I was on the brink of achieving my dreams, aims, goals… everything I ever wished for… before I got pushed off the brink of my perfect life into the abyss of this jeopardous tomorrow world…” Irene said. “I was put on a 5150 hold at a psych ward for six months for abusing my powers to defend myself from being sexually abused… I was happy John got me out of there, but now I reckon I should’ve stayed there for another six months and I would’ve been free, living a human life…”

“I understand…” Astrid said rubbing Irene’s arm.

“Or you would’ve been an Ultra Agent working under Jedikiah…” a voice came and they looked up to find John standing in front of them.

“I forgot that was a possibility,” Irene said pondering about it. “Thanks for rescuing me John,” she said after a moment, relieved.

“Happy to be of service…” John said sitting next to Irene.

 

 

 

 

“Cara, wait…” Sophie said running behind Cara. “Where are you going?”

“Topside,” Cara said.

“I’m coming with you,” Sophie said.

“I’m gonna be back in five minutes,” Cara said.

“I’m still coming with you. I can’t stay in this pit without you,” Sophie said.

“Soph, I’m supposed to get John to the lair, I can’t teleport two people at a time,” Cara said.

“Then I’ll wait at Stephen’s till you get back… Or Stephen could teleport me,” Sophie said.

“Fine,” Cara said. “He’s not there?”

“How do you know,” Sophie asked.

“Telepathy,” Cara said.

“But you said, being a telepath is like being a psychic antenna, you have to be close enough to the person to hear better,” Sophie said.

“That applies to hearing the thoughts of a tomorrow person or more… You can communicate with a paranormal who is topside from the lair. Besides, Stephen and me, we are connected. We can feel what the other is feeling, so I can sense his presence,” Cara said. “ _Stephen where are you_ …”

“That’s amazing and gross,” Sophie asked. “And me, are you connected to me…” Sophie asked excited.

“Yes,” Cara said.

“And John,” Sophie asked.

“No…” Cara replied.

“Wait, you are connected to me because you’re my sister… why are you connected to Stephen? Why not to John? You love him right?” Sophie asked.

“I’m coming right over,” Cara said.

“Who were you talking to,” Sophie asked.

“Stephen,” Cara said.

“I know you heard my question,” Sophie said.

“It’s complicated…” Cara said and held Sophie’s arm and teleported out.

 

 

 

 

“What was that,” Astrid asked pulling John aside.

“Giving her hope to deal with an identity crisis,” John replied.

“False hope…” she said.

“Sometimes people need it more than help,” John said thinking about the time, he made the tomorrow people believe in Roger, their messiah, despite knowing he was dead, killed… who would lead them to the refuge, that didn’t exist.

“So you believe it,” Astrid asked.

“No,” John said flatly.

“I thought you were a leader… you’re nothing but a fraud,” Astrid said.

“As long as it gets the job done,” John said.

“You won’t take a step but you’re inspiring her to run a marathon,” Astrid asked.

“That’s the beauty of leadership… You don’t have to walk the path along with them, just show them the way,” John said.

“GPS and signposts guide people too, they don’t call themselves leaders… Don’t walk the path, walk the talk…” Astrid said aloud walking away from him.

“Mam, you need to keep it down,” a woman in her late thirties said, probably a staff worker.

“I’m disappointed in you…” Astrid yelled turning around.

“Then maybe next time don’t set the bar so high…” John said gruffly, slightly shaking his head.

“Then maybe next time yooou rise up to the challenge…” Astrid hollered back.

“Miss, this is a hospital not a boxing ring,” the staff worker said.

“…I’m not lowering the bar,” Astrid continued saying in a loud tone.

“Hey lassie, why don’t you wait in the waiting area,” the staff worker said.

“Why don’t you say something to him,” Astrid said pointing at John.

“I can’t,” the staff worker replied.

“Why not,” Astrid asked.

“Because he’s too handsome,” the woman said in a low tone grabbing Astrid’s arm and leading her towards the waiting area, and Astrid looked at John making an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture along with the crazy eyes and left.

“Unbelievable…” he said and cracked a smile. 

 

 

 

 

“Whoa…” Sophie said clutching Cara’s shoulder, balancing herself after teleporting into the veterinary clinic.

“You’ll get used to it,” Cara said holding Sophie.

“I’m never going to get used to that,” Sophie said.

“Ah… she’s here,” Sophie said looking at Astrid. “Remember, we hate her,” she said fuming still looking at Astrid.

“Nobody hates anybody,” Cara said. “She’s a friend…”

“Makes her a bitch for stealing a friend’s boyfriend,” Sophie said. “ _Sexy boyfriend stealing bitch…_ ”

“Hey Soph…” Astrid said.

“For you its Sophie… no, call me Coburn,” Sophie said walking away from her.

“Irene, are you okay?” Cara asked.

“Yeah, for a moment I had gone cuckoo, but now the cuckoo is back in the clock,” Irene said smiling.

“Good,” Cara said smiling.

“Cara, aren’t you forgetting something… John,” Sophie said to Cara, staring at Astrid.

“Right,” Cara said and both walked away.

“That’s random,” Astrid said to herself. “Did I say something or do something,” she asked Irene slightly turning her head towards Irene, eyes fixated on the spot Sophie was standing.

“Nooo…” Irene said. “It might be the breakout syndrome,” she said and Astrid looked into her eyes. “Anxiety attacks, hallucinations, chills followed by hot flashes, shortness of breath, teleporting in sleep, cognitive dissonance… Telepathic panic attacks being the worst… Of course not all paranormals experience them, it’s common for kids who breakout early or someone with a traumatic past… Experiencing someone’s telepathic panic attack is like watching a telepathic nightmare… Can’t imagine what goes on the one who is actually having it… Thank god I was lucky enough to not have one…”

“Thank god, I’m lucky to be human… Can’t have one, can’t feel one…” Astrid said.

 

 

 

“John, we need to talk,” Cara said.

“I’m not coming back,” John said.

“It’s not that… Can we go somewhere a little less crowded,” Cara said.

“I’m not going to the Far Rockaway safe house,” John said.

“John, Killian’s on the loose… now’s not the time to be stubborn,” Cara said.

“Who’s Killian,” Sophie asked.

“Soph, don’t utter a word,” Cara said sternly and Sophie nodded.

“Russell’s gonna take you to the safe house, you two stay there for a couple of days until things get better and then you can come back,” Cara said.

“I’m not hiding anymore,” John said.

“John you know Killian’s a maniac and he could go to any extent to…” Cara said and John interrupted the flow saying “It couldn’t be Killian…”

“What do you mean it couldn’t be Killian,” Cara asked.

“It’s not Killian… It just can’t be,” John said.

“John it’s the same pattern, explosions moving east… towards the city…” Cara said.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” John said.

“You’re right, it doesn’t prove anything. But I’m not going to take any chances,” Cara said.

“I assure you it’s not Killian,” John said interjecting again.

“How can you be so sure,” Cara asked.

“I know it,” John said.

“You knooow it… Denial’s not work John,” Cara said and John started walking away from there.

“As a leader, I…” Cara said.

“I’m no longer a tomorrow person,” John said.

“Is that what it’s all about… being human,” Cara asked.

“No…” John said.

“Then what is it, why won’t you go to the safe house,” Cara yelled.

“Because I killed Killian… I killed him… There was no other choice, he had to die…” John said.

“This is why things had fallen apart for us and always will… Lies, secrets, the killing… You made me a promise that there won’t be anymore secrets,” Cara asked.

“I let you inside my mind… what more do you expect me to do,” John asked.

“You let me read your thoughts John… you never really let me in,” Cara said and walked away from him.  

 

 

 

 

“You told me it was over, that I could lead a normal life from now on,” Sophie said. “You lied to me… it’s never going to end, is it?”

“Sophie, I swear it’s gonna get better,” Cara said.

“No, it won’t… I want out,” Sophie said. “Get this tacky thing off my arm,” she said trying to take off the cuff.

“Unlocks only by the code,” Irene said.

“Then I’m going to break it,” Sophie said hitting her hand to a wall.

“It’s made of a Titanium alloy… You have to rip your arm off, to get rid of it,” Irene said and Sophie still kept hitting her hand to a wall.

“You want out… Fine, go home.”

“At least I have a home,” Sophie said looking at her arm.

“I have a home too,” Cara said vexed.

“That pit… ‘The Lair’ isn’t your home,” Sophie said air quoting. “It’s an abandoned subway station, you’ve been squatting on for years like rats and bats…”

“Because we don’t have an option,” Cara screamed. “We’re an endangered species on the hunt…  And home isn’t about the place where you live, it’s about the people you care about… it’s about family,” she said calming down.

“You people aren’t endangered, you’re dangerous… One machine propelled by time that could’ve wiped out humanity and changed the course of history. You were hunted for a reason, Ultra was created for a reason… And you call these people your family? The trustworthy traitor, the killer with a conscience, the savior who couldn’t save his father, the loyal friend who stole your boyfriend or the so called friends who ran away like cowards when you needed them the most, the ones you’d risk everything for,” Sophie said pointing out Russell, John, Stephen and Astrid respectively.

“Irene was the only one who was your true friend and you left her to die alone when the world was gonna end… She’d been beating her brains out to figure out the antidote for you and you pissed her off and made her leave the pit… You don’t value the people you’re supposed to, I hope for your sake you realize that you’re true family is me and dad, not them… and soon,” she said.

“ _Thank god Ultra’s been destroyed_ …” Stephen said to Cara telepathically. “ _…she would’ve been an Ultra agent hunting the tomorrow people_.”

“Cara your sister’s pro Ultra… Leader of the tomorrow people Cara Coburn versus anarchist Ultra agent Sophie Coburn,” Russell said.

“How could I be an anarchist if I support the government,” Sophie said to Russell. “You people are anarchists…”

 “No, we are rebellionists…” Russell said.

“Its rebels you fool…” Sophie said.

“I was only making a joke,” Russell said.

“This is the future of mankind… When I imagined the future generations, I expected cyborgs with enhanced cognition… maybe the powers are compensation for the under developed brains,” Sophie said mocking Russell.

“You insult my people, my home, our kind… You think humanity is great, so waltz off… or ballet back home, to your perfect little world,” Cara said and uncuffed Sophie.

“Cara… don’t,” Stephen said.

“No Stephen, she needs to know what are lives are really like…” Cara said to Stephen and then to Sophie “Show your beloved daddy what you are and see what he does. My bet is he’s gonna place some cash in your hand and tell you to turn around and leave… and never come back. Thinking he would be better off without the freak… And when you have nowhere to go, you can come back to the pit,” Cara said mocking Sophie.

“We’ll leave you two alone to talk,” John said taking a step away from them.

“She’s the one who needs to leave John,” Cara said to John.

“Cara she’s your sister,” John said.

“I’m talking to a breakout as a leader, not my sister. She doesn’t get what we do and who we are… She doesn’t belong here. There is no place for selfish people in the lair,” Cara said.

“I’m selfish now,” Sophie said let out a bitter laugh.

“Your life, your freedom, your choices, your dreams… It’s all about you, always about you… I shouldn’t have listened to you that day… I should’ve acted as a leader and not as sister and Cassie could’ve been alive,” Cara said.

“Now you’re blaming me for the death of a person,” Sophie said furious.

“No one’s blaming anyone… calm down,” John said to Sophie.

“You killed Tyler Miller, splitting his skull into half and you’re giving this guy shit for killing,” Sophie said to Cara, glancing at John sidelong.

Silence spoke for a few seconds as Sophie stopped speaking… only the rustling of leaves in the wind daring to make a sound.

“You’re my sister. You’re supposed to know me better, understand me better… I spoke to Astrid for a minute and she understood me and my dreams. Why can’t you be like her,”

 

                                      

 

“Because I’m not her… I can’t enjoy the luxury of being meek and I certainly can’t afford to be reckless,” Cara said.

“Excuse me,” Astrid said.

“I gave you one responsibility that day, to see that she doesn’t leave Stephen’s house. Ultra was on a lookout for her, they could’ve killed you both, they would’ve killed you both...” Cara said.

 

                                     

 

“It was important to her… she said it was her dream to perform at the Lincoln Center,” Astrid said.

“Wait a minute,” John said turning Astrid by her shoulders to face him. “You knew firsthand how ruthlessly Ultra kills people and you still took her to a dance recital,” he asked.

“Opening night,” Sophie corrected him.

“It was her dream,” Astrid said.

“Dying for a dream,” John said to himself. “Will someone please splash a bucket of water at her and wake her up…”

“There’s no better way to die than dying doing something you love,” Astrid said.

“I took a bullet, Stephen almost got the needle to clear your name out of Ultra so you could be safe and you enter into the same situation for a dream…” John yelled at Astrid. “Step away from me before I use you as my punching bag,” John said and she stepped away from him.

“It was a once in a lifetime opportunity,” Astrid said.

“To die,” John burst out.

“I’ve never seen him this angry,” Stephen said.

“It’s concern Stevie,” Russell said and Stephen looked at him.

“I missed mine and I didn’t want her to miss hers,” Astrid said.

 

                                           

 

“No dream is worth dying for,” John bellowed.

“Maybe it’s worth killing,” Sophie said and John walked away.

“Sophie shut up,” Cara said.

“John … John, wait” she said following him.

He walked into a dark room and she locked the door after getting in. He stood silently for a few seconds and then kicked something.

“John…” Astrid whispered walking up to him, stumbling in the dark groping for him and held him from the back when she found him. He pushed her away and she held him again and he did it again.

“I can’t…” he said after some time.

“Then don’t,” she said, resting her cheek on his back. “You don’t have to say anything,” she said holding him close.

He gently grasped her hand and rolled her around into a hug. He stayed there for a while, in her lingering embrace… the darkness killing him, not the absence of light but the darkness of his past. It was getting unbearable now, the load on his chest too heavy to carry…

“It’s killing you, isn’t it… the thought that you can kill…” Astrid said rubbing his back. “I see it in your eyes, the spark fading away when someone talks about killing… the way your fingers flicker on the trigger. You think you’re caging a beast, no a freak … but you’re not. There’s a beautiful creature rattling the cage wanting to get out… and that beautiful creature is you John… Forget about what Sophie said, she doesn’t know you…”

“It’s the truth… I killed people… good people, people who deserved to live… more than me,” John said.

“Don’t ever say that again… Understand? Ever… never…” she said taking his face in her hands and he nodded. She felt his head move and hugged him back.

“Anybody can die for someone they love, but not everyone can kill for someone they love… it’s your strength, so don’t turn it into your Achilles’ heel… You’re a good man John, don’t you dare forget that…,” Astrid said. “Stop smiling, I’m serious.”

“How did you…”John said.

“I can hear you smile,” Astrid said, her hands slipping from his shoulder blades to the mid section.

“And what if I forget…” John asked.

“I’ll keep reminding you,” she said slipping her hands from his mid section to his lower back. “I’m gonna stick stickies all around you, on your punching bag, on your refrigerator, on the floor where you do your pushups, on the TV… on your bed, in the shower…”

“Or you could simply put on a name tag on me ‘Hello my name is John’… the good man,” he said and she started giggling,

“That’s a good idea,” she said putting her hands in his back pockets.

“Ummm…” John murmured.

“My arms are getting tired…” she said and he let her.

“Are you groping my ass,” he asked as she felt him up.

“No, just observing something…” she said. “Are you for real? I thought the only muscles in your body that probably might not be toned are your butt muscles… but even they are toned… This is surreal, it’s like someone sculpted you to perfection. Greek god looks, chiseled abs, blonde hair… You’re like a demigod, you’d give every other guy a complex…”

 

                                                   

 

“You give a sanctimonious talk about sexism and now you’re objectifying me…” John said.

“Objectifying? I admire you as a work of art and you think I look at you as a piece of meat… Thought I was an aesthete, but thanks John, thank you so much for shedding light on the fact that I’m a perv… Don’t ever talk to me…” she said walking away from him, stumbled over something and fell to the floor.

“Jooohn… John, where are you,” she asked terrified.

“I’m right here,” John said.

“Keep talking…” she said.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me… ever…” John said.

“John where are you… I’m really scared,” she said nervously.

“Take the aid of the wall…” he suggested and she touched the wall.

“Metal cages along the wall… not good,” she said and crawled towards his voice.

“Why didn’t you tell me you walked into a dark room,” Astrid said throwing herself into his arms.  

“How could you not see the darkness around you,” John asked.

“I choose to see the light in the world… figuratively aaaand literally,” she replied holding him tightly, breathing deeply.

“You know what I meant,” John he said smiling.

“How can someone see darkness? Or hear silence or feel nothing… alright, that you can,” Astrid said.

“Depends… on your perception of darkness and silence,” John said.

“That’s intense, now lead me out of the dark schmuck,” she said.

“Schmuck???” John asked.

“I’m mad at you,” Astrid said.

“Is this how you stay mad at someone,” he asked as she pressed her face against his cheek, his bearded cheek.

“It’s an anomaly, a very rare anomaly you get to witness… only because I’m scared,” she said. “Ouch…”

“Is it my whiskers,” John asked sarcastically.

“You don’t get…” Astrid said.

“Let me guess… women?” John quipped.

“Meeee…” Astrid yelled. “You just don’t get me. You think of me as a sanctimonious hippocratic perv… called me shallow… I don’t even know why I’m standing here justifying myself…”

“Because you can’t find your way out,” John said.

“I didn’t notice the darkness because your pain mattered more than my feeear… and now my dignity matters more than my fear,” Astrid said stepping away from John and he clasped her hand.

“I trust you… I revere you and you don’t even respect me… it’s insulting,” she said.

“I’m sorry, I was a schmuck,” John said and she moved a little close to him.

“From now on you’re going to treat me with utmost respect,” Astrid said.

“Yes mam,” he said and she moved closer.

“And you’re going to trim your beard,” she said.

“Not the beard again…” John said.

“You can’t hide form mirrors for the rest of your life… more importantly you can’t hide from yourself for the rest of your life John,” Astrid said.

“You noticed?” John said.

 

                                                           

 

“Of course I did… sit down…” Astrid said and he did without questioning and she sat on his lap putting her arm around his shoulder. “I don’t know if it’s because you miss your paranormal self or your struggle to adjust to your new self, but I just want you to look yourself in the mirror and not hate your reflection…” Astrid said. “…and if you can do that for me… and for yourself, then I don’t care if you have a beard,” she said stroking his chin. “Or a goatee… or a soul patch… or a clean shave or a mustache or a…” and John leaned onto her. “Hold on, there are only ten pages left!” she said leaning backwards.

“What… You’re still mad at me,” John asked.

“No, you called me a voracious licker… so I started reading a book on kissing like a pro, and there are only ten pages left,” she said he

“Oh Astrid, you sing your heart out to land an audition…” John said.

“Huh?” Astrid said.

“You kiss to learn how to kisssss… you don’t read a book on how to kiss…” he said snickering.

“What do you have against reading,” Astrid said.

“Let me teach you how to kiss like a pro… I’m a good teacher,” John said moving close to her.

“So to be clear, yooou want this…” she said holding his head.

“Yes mam,” he said smiling.

“And if I lick you as an unconscious impulse, I’m not responsible for it…”

“Sure… lick me as much as you like…” he said smiling and kissed her holding her face.

“Are you sure you lost your powers,” Astrid asked pulling out of the kiss.

“Why do you ask,” John asked.

“When you kiss me… it’s like you’re transporting me through a portal into a different dimension…” Astrid said kissing him lightly on the lips. “…you move me with your words, your actions… you know what I want and what I need even without my telling you… Yeah, sometimes you don’t get me and act like a total jerk, but I think you’re three T’s work just fine with me…” she said placing her head on his chest.

He hugged her from behind and said “Don’t let go…”

“You’re the one holding me,” Astrid said.

“Don’t let go… figuratively and literally,” John said.

“Don’t worry, I sniffed you… You can’t get rid of me,” Astrid said chortling.

“You’ve been sniffing me,” John asked flabbergasted.

“Nooo… I was talking about a dog’s olfactory sense, I read that they register a person as a unique scent fingerprint, like a perfume… You get the reference right,” she asked.

“No,” John said.

“They come back to you no matter how far you are… by your scent…   And you called me your puppy earlier… Remember?” and there was no response. “I mean I got your back…”

“So you didn’t sniff me,” John said.

“No, I didn’t sniff you…” Astrid said. “Technically…” she mumbled.

“Staaar…” John said.

“Okay, I smelled your once… just a whiff though… and not Edward Cullen whiffing Bella crazy…” Astrid said.

“So I tagged along with Luca once, shopping… when Stephen bailed on me… and I have to confess… I’m a Chloé girl but I fell in love with John Varvatos and Tom Ford… and from then on I’ve been hooked on musk.”

“You fell for two guys at once… nice,” John said.

“They’re labels,” Astrid said. “Anyways, I liked that heady, earthy, animalistic musky fragrance of yours a lot… not your fragrance fragrance, but the one you wear… Was it a John Varvatos Artisan by John Varvatos or a Tom Ford Oud wood by Tom Ford.”

“It was a John Young by John Young,” John said.

“That perfume was all you,” she asked.

“One hundred percent,” John said.

“So, I was basically smelling you,” Astrid asked.

“I’m afraid so,” John said.

“ _Now he’s gonna think you’re a creep who sniffs people… But wow… he smells mantastic…”_ she thought.

“You can have your shirt back,” Astrid said and John started laughing out hard and she joined him.

“Are you sure you’re scared of the dark,” John asked.

“I’m terrified of the dark,” Astrid said.

“Then how are you so calm and relaxed,” he asked.

“Maybe I’m only scared of the dark when alone,” Astrid said.

“That’s ridiculous,” John said.

“ _Or maybe I’m not so scared when you’re around,_ ” Astrid thought and held his arms wrapped around her midriff and he kissed her cheek.

“Would you like some gum,” she asked.

“Sure, if you can pull out some out of your magic hat,” John said.

“Pepper mint or spearmint,” she asked

“How are you going to tell pepper mint from spearmint… sniffing?” John said.

“Pepper mint or speeearmint…” she asked again.

“Spearmint,” he said.

“Slip your hand into my sports bra and pull one out of my back pocket… just one,” Astrid said.

“What…” John said shocked and Astrid could say don’t be shy, he pulled out a chewing gum saying “…you exercise?” 

“Hell no,” Astrid said.

“Then why do you wear it,” John asked chewing gum.

“I put on a sports bra when I wear dresses without pockets… to keep my  stuff… generally my chapstick, ipod, a ten dollar bill and my credit card. Sometimes my car keys too,” Astrid said.

“There’s room for all of that in there,” he asked.

“It has pockets… and I’ve got squishy boobs,” Astrid said.

“You never say that to a guy… you have no idea what it does to us,” John said.

“That I keep my ipod, and credit card in my sports bra?” Astrid said.

“No, that you have squishy boo… _she’s gonna be offended if I use that term, even more by tits…_ breasts…” John said. “ _Credit card and ipod…”_

“Let’s get out of here,” John said swinging her into his arms.

“Really John ‘Let’s get out of here…’ So many pick up lines and you go with Ryan Gosling’s most clichéd pick up line ‘ Let’s get out of here’ Come on you can do better,” she said.

He looked down smiling, shaking his head. “ _Hopeless Romantic_ …” he thought and walked around the room carrying her, hitting her head a couple of times in the dark. “Owowow…”

“This is why you’re supposed to carry a person like a rice sack,” John said.

He hit her head against something… again and she said “Jooohn watch my head…”

“I can’t, it’s so dark in here,” John said turning on all the lights.

“Stop scaring me,” she said, holding his head.

“Are you about to headbutt me,” John asked and she shook her head, touching his forehead with hers.

“Do you have hair pins,” John asked.

“Mmmhmm…” she said chewing gum and pulled out two bobby pins out of her hair.

“Also hand me your ipod and credit card,” John asked and she handed them.

“Ow…” she said.

“ _Aaah… tongue biting_ …” John thought. “Spit it out.”

“No, I’m fine,” Astrid said.

“Ow… ow…” she said again.

“Come on, spit it out,” he said placing his hand near her chin and she said “But I want to learn how to blow a bubble…”

“I want it to unlock the door,” John said and she spit it out, in his hand and he threw it away.

“How long,” Astrid asked as John tried to unlock the door.

“Not long,” John said and there was a sound of someone trying to open the door from the other side and both of them got up walking away from the door.

Another sound and she straddled him, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

“Run… run… run…” Astrid said hitting his arm and John walked towards the door. “No, you run away from a serial killer… in the opposite direction. Don’t you watch horror movies???”

“I run towards things that scare me,” John said.

“Of course you do…” Astrid said.

“Open your eyes…” he said looking at her squinched eyes.

She let go of his head and opened an eye, then the other and looked around.

“Nightmare déjà vu …” she said observing a dozen guinea pigs and rabbits caged.

“Ah, you two again… What are you doing here, you aren’t supposed to be here,” the staff worker said to them.

“We’re gonna get out of your way and out of the hospital… if you step aside,” Astrid said and they woman took a few steps back in relief saying please.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You killed a person,” Irene asked.

“He tried to rape me and I killed him defending myself… And I don’t regret it. He deserved to die,” Cara said.

“And you didn’t tell me about it all this time,” Irene asked.

“It was personal,” Cara replied.

“Why aren’t y’all saying anything,” Irene asked Russell and Stephen. “You already knew… so John would’ve known too…”

“I tell you every single detail of my life and you hide something so big from me… moreover you justify murder,” Irene said to Cara. “…worse you trust Russell more than me?”

“One small mistake and I’m a traitor…” Russell said.

“Small mistake? You’re the reason my dad’s dead…” Stephen said.

“You can forgive John for shooting Roger but you can’t forgive me… I was always on your side… I never wanted to go to Ultra, you people made me… I took the shot first before the others so that the rest could escape if things got ugly… I wasn’t only thinking about myself at that time but also about the others who had the tracer… I traded one life for the sake of seven… Just like your mom traded Roger for Luca,” Russell said to Stephen.

 

                              

 

“How dare you compare yourself to my mom,” Stephen said holding Russell’s jacket.

“Stephen,” Cara said pulling him away from Russell.

“What would’ve you done if Luca had the tracer… What would Roger have done if you, Luca and Marla had the tracer,” Russell asked.

“The difference between you and me Stephen is that when I call someone my family, I mean it… And no matter how much you want to believe that we’re you’re family, we are not. Friends are friends and family’s family. Family is always blood…” he said.

 

 

 

 

“So you don’t mind a goatee…” John asked Astrid, walking hand in hand.

“Yes,” Astrid said.

“Mutton chops side burns,” John asked.

“Sure,” she said.

“A mustache,” John asked.

“Anything,” she said.

“Mohawk…” he asked.

“Mohawk is a hair style,” she said smiling. “I don’t mind a Mohawk either…” she said and stopped walking abruptly.

“On second thoughts…” she said running her fingers through his hair “Don’t shave your hair… I like your hair like this.”

“Yes mam,” he said smiling.

“Stop saying yes mam,” she said.

“Si mademoiselle,” he said.

“Mademoiselle,” she said smiling, linking her arm with his.

“I voted for you despite knowing the fact that John was the better leader because you were honest, supported you even though you were a directionless leader…” they heard Irene saying to Cara and Astrid let go of his arm saying “Go…”

He looked at her and she said “Go… I’ll wait in the lobby.”

“You’re coming with me,” John said and took her along with him.

“You kick John out of the lair for saving Stephen’s life because he disregarded your rules… when he was 'shot' with Ultra on the hunt and nowhere to go…” Irene said to Cara.

“Rules are rules Irene… I’m no exception,” John said.

“She gave Kurt the needle so mercilessly, stripping his powers and kicked him out of the lair because he was responsible for the death of three of our friends… Russell is responsible for the death of Roger and would’ve been responsible for the death of every human on the planet… why is he still here… because he saved Cara’s life? He saves her life and all is even… the rules don’t apply now… How can you forget how Stephen almost died going into limbo trying to save his father…” Irene asked. 

 

                                               

 

“You want me gone… Fine, I will be gone. I’ll pack my stuff and leave tonight,” Russell said.

“You’re not going anywhere,” John said to Russell. “Everyone head to the lair.”

“I’m not coming back to the lair,” Irene said.

“I’m not coming back to the lair either…” Sophie said.

“Stephen teleport Sophie home,” Cara said.

“Cara with her powers breaking out… and no cuff, hell’s gonna break lose,” Stephen said.

“She can’t stay at the Lair, she’s breaking everyone up,” Cara said.

“I have no interest in coming back to the pit…” Sophie said to Cara and then to Irene “Give me the needle... strip my powers off with the so called ‘Cure’ or remove them like his uncle stole yours,” and Irene left.

 

                                     

 

“I’m gonna go after Irene, we can discuss the situation later,” Stephen said running after Irene.

John clenched his fist and Astrid clutched his arm and pulled him close . “Why do you take everything so seriously… I was talking about the founder guy earlier,” Irene said watching John clench his fist.

“She can stay at my place until she learns how to control her powers. I’ll bunk with Irene…” Astrid said to John pulling him aside.

 

 

 

“What are you doing here,” Irene asked Stephen.

“This is my house… I think,” he said looking around.

“I need to drown my sorrows in tequila…” Irene said licking salt. “You?”

“I would love to wash down the drama with some booze too,” Stephen said.

“Tequila?” Irene asked.

“Sure,” Stephen said.

“Cheers,” she said raising her shot glass.

“Cheers? To what,” he asked raising his glass.

“To the misfortunes of being a paranormal…” she said clinking glasses and sipped Tequila and sucked a lime.

“You drink it at one shot,” Stephen said throwing back a shot. “Like that…”

“I know,” Irene said taking another sip. “I’m a lightweight. I get drunk very easily… ”

“Okay then… take it slow,” Stephen said downing another shot.

“So what’s going on between Astrid and John anyway,” Stephen asked after a few shots.

“They are so cute together… like unicorns and rainbows… candy canes and gummy bears… guuuummy bears…” Irene said giggling.

“Yeah real cute, now tell me is she into him,” Stephen asked.

“I think so… Why don’t you ask her,” Irene said taking off her glasses.

“She’s gonna deny,” Stephen said.

“Then read her mind,” Irene suggested.

“I can’t, I promised her I wouldn’t,” Stephen said.

“Awww… That’s so sweet,” Irene said and got on top of the table. “Woah… woah…”

“Hold on,” Stephen said and got on top of the table.

“They are like two peas in a pod,” Stephen said holding Irene as she started to dance.

“Sarcasm,” Irene asked.

“No… they’re always together like two peas in a pod,” Stephen said.

“Two peas in a pod means… never mind,” Irene said.

“Is it a platonic relationship or something more,” Stephen asked.

“It’s a symbiotic relationship… I think…” Irene said to Stephen. “Not parasitic, could be commensalistic or mutualistic…”

“Is she the oxpecker or the rhino,” Stephen asked.

“You know???” Irene asked puzzled.

“I watch Discovery…” Stephen said proudly.

“Actually, they are more like mitochondria and chloroplast in a cell. Independent yet interdependent…” Irene said. “They have their own DNA… Own DNA… The endosymbiotic theory,” she mumbled to herself. “Eurekaaaaa!” she cried out loud and kissed Stephen on the mouth. “You’re a geeeenious,” she said and got off the table.

“I’m a genius?” Stephen said to himself. “If Irene thinks I’m a genius, I must be a genius.”

 

 

 

 

“I’ll take her, you take her and I’ll come back for you,” Cara said.

“No, I’ll take her, you take her and I’ll come back for him,” Russell said.

“I’ll be home by the time you finish discussing,” Astrid said and walked towards the parking lot.

“I’m coming with you,” John said to Astrid.

“You can take her,” Cara said to Russell.

“No, you take her,” Russell said.

“I’m not going with either of you” Sophie said.

“Enough! Everybody in the car,” Astrid said.

“I call shot gun” Russell said immediately.

“Short gun calling shot gun… hysterical _,_ ” Sophie mumbled.

“I can hear you,” Russell said to Sophie.

“I knooow,” Sophie said and got into the car.

“She’s definitely your sister…” Russell said to Cara and sat in the front seat.

“Aren’t you gonna get in,” Astrid asked Cara.

“I will… after one of you slides in…” Cara said.

“Give me the keys,” John asked Astrid.

“I won’t fit in there,” Astrid said looking into the car.

“And you think I will,” John said.

“I’m gonna get squished in there,” Astrid said.

“That shouldn’t be a problem for you… you got squishy boobs,” John said smiling.

“I hate you…” Astrid said smiling, giving him the keys. “But, you don’t have a driver’s license,” she said and he quickly got into the driver’s seat.

“What’s the hold up people,” Russell yelled from the car.

“Brace yourself, this is going to be a bumpy ride,” Astrid said to herself and slid into the car next to Sophie. “Hey…”

“Hi,” Sophie said. “Nice car.”

“Thanks,” Astrid said.

Cara sat next to Astrid saying “Haven’t gotten into one of these in years…” closing the car door.

“ _I hate silence… Silence is dreadful_ ” Astrid thought and the radio turned on.

“I hate silence too…” Russell said changing the radio channel using Telekinesis.

“You’re sitting in the front seat, can’t you just press the button… Why do you have to use your chi… ” Sophie asked.

“Chi? Now this… is hysterical,” Russell said chortling and Sophie pushed Astrid onto Cara, leaned forward and changed the radio channel and Russell changed it again.

Sophie pushed Russell away and John turned off the radio and said “No radio.”

John looked at Astrid through the rear view mirror at every red light to see if she was okay and she would smile at him every time. 

“Another red light,” Cara said vexed, watching John and Astrid smile at each other.

“We live in New York… What do you expect,” Sophie said.

“Nobody asked you,” Cara said.

“Why don’t you listen to some music,” Astrid said to Sophie.

“He turned the radio off,” Sophie said.

“Here take my ipod,” Astrid said giving Sophie her ipod.

“You keep your ipod in your sports bra? Me too…” Sophie said and Russell tried to adjust the rear view mirror to peek a boo or as he would say peek a boob and John said “Don’t.”

 

 

 

 

“I wanted to try that for so long… feels so wrong, but I’m lovin' it,” they heard Irene saying giggling.

“Open the door…” Cara said to Astrid.

“I do that all the time,” they heard Stephen saying, also giggling. “Then I blame it on Luca…”

“Quickly,” Cara said to Astrid anxiously.

“This is usually where he hides the key…” Astrid said looking under a flower pot, “… it isn’t here,” she said and Cara teleported out and didn’t turn up again.

“Hurry up Caaara,” Astrid said.

“You’re jealous of Stephen being with another girl too,” Russell asked.

“No Russell, I really, really, really need to pee right now…” Astrid said crossing her legs, screwing up her face and John and Sophie started laughing.

“Three reallys… that’s an emergency,” Russell said and teleported her with him and then opened the door.

They walked into the living room and found white boards and equations all over the house.

“They were talking about writing on a glass table with a permanent marker…” Cara said.

“I cracked it,” Irene said.

“This guy helped too,” Stephen said pointing at himself.

“He’s a genius…” Irene said.

“I’m a genius,” Stephen said. “Geeeniuuusss…” he yelled.

“They are completely tanked,” Cara said looking at Irene and Stephen.

“What are we drinking,” Russell said looking at a bottle of tequila.

“Thanks Russell, you were a real savior back there… but sorry I can’t talk to you,” Astrid said walking into the living room.

“What happened to all the hakuna matata stuff… Can’t we go back to being tequila buddies…” Russell said.

 

                   

 

“Kumbaya…” Astrid said.  

“I can’t forgive you until Stephen does… on principle. Actually it’s a rule, BFF rule number five… I hate what he hates and vice versa… and it’s you at the moment,” Astrid said.

“You have a list of best friend rules?” Russell asked shocked.

“We have a book of best friend rules,” Astrid replied and John smiled.

“Argh, why do you people always talk about rules… Cara talks rules, this man here is all about rules…”Russell  said looking at John. “…now you too… John you’re being a bad influence on her,” he said.

“Hey, that’s all her. She’s more into rules than I am…” John said.

“I’m so thirsty,” Astrid said sipping water. “Aaagh, my throat burns,” she groaned dropping the glass.

“That was tequila,” Russell said. “Here, take this,” he said handing her another glass.

“It still burns…” Astrid said sipping the liquid.

John tasted it and said “Vodka…”

“Why don’t people drink water anymore,” Astrid said running to the refrigerator.

“Global warming,” Russell said smiling.

“Have some ice cream,” John said handing her a tub of ice cream.

“Unless you want me bloat like a hot air balloon… or get stomach cramps or diarrhea… No thanks,” Astrid said and drank a glass of icy water.

“Its lactose free,” John said and she pulled it out of his hand and gobbled it up.

“Soothing,” John asked and she nodded without looking at him.

“First time drinking???” he asked.

“I had tequila before… loads of times. Don’t know why my throat’s on fire this time,” Astrid

 

          

 

“Because you never had Tequila before…” Stephen said slurping a drink through a straw. “I don’t let Luca drink and you think I would let you? It was mock Tequila…”

“What do you mean by I don’t let Luca drink and you think I would let you?” Astrid asked.

“I don’t encourage underage drinking…” Stephen said.

“Then you aren’t supposed to drink too, legal age to drink is twenty one,” Astrid said pulling the drink from his hand, emptying it in the sink.

“Thanks, that drink was drab,” Stephen said. “What did you say?”

“The legal age to drink is twenty one,” Astrid said.

“That is the problem with this country… Voting age is eighteen and drinking age is twenty one. I can run for mayor but I can’t drink? Why give me the responsibility of the state when you think I can’t handle myself…” Stephen said.

“Fair point,” John said.

“I had mojitos with Russell once…” Astrid yelled.

“Mock tails,” Stephen said.

“How would you know, you were too busy dancing with Cara,” Astrid said.

 

                                      

 

“Ahem,” Cara said.

“Embarrassing Cara,” Astrid said.

“Better,” Cara said.

“I tipped the bartender and told him that every time you order a mojito switch it with mocktail,” Stephen said.

“I don’t believe you,” she said and went to Russell “We had mojitos right… at that party Stephen threw.”

“Yeah mojitos,” Russell said winking.

 

                                      

 

“Why are you winking,” Astrid asked Russell.

“I’m a compulsive flirt… it’s in my nature,” Russell said and she understood he was lying and went into the kitchen.

“What are they trying to do,” Cara said looking at Sophie and Irene.

“Playing beer pong… I guess,” Russell said.

“Let’s show them how the adults drink beer,” Cara said and Russell joined her.

“Have a drink with me,” Astrid said to John. “A real drink, no more kiddie cocktails…” she said looking at Stephen and he walked out of the kitchen laughing.

“Okay,” John said and started fixing her drink.

“Go easy on the cherries…” John said as Astrid had a dozen maraschino cherries while he fixed her a drink.

“Ooh,” she said as he garnished the drink with a lemon slice and a maraschino cherry, resting a sprig of mint on the glass rim.

“Mmmmm… this is amazing. What is this,” Astrid asked.

“It’s a secret,” John said watching her sip the drink.

“One more,” she said placing the cocktail glass on the table.

He fixed her another drink and handed it to her.

A few more drinks later she asked “Aren’t you gonna drink?”

“One of us has to stay sober,” John said.

“Yeah… shomeone should shtay shtober… no someone stood stay stober… someone should say sober… someone should, should someone?” Astrid muffled.

“John… why we do I feel the earth moving,” she asked.

“You must be pretty special to feel earth move,” John said clearing the things on the counter.

“Woah… It’s spinning faster…” Astrid said and he looked at her clutching the table.

“ _This is not possible… how can someone pass out because of  cold medicine,_ ” John thought holding her as she passed out.

“Oh no, someone finished my booze ice cream,” Irene said looking into the empty ice cream tub.

“Irene what did you mix in that ice cream?” John asked.

“It was bland so I added some booze to give it some kick,” Irene said.

“What booze,” John asked and she dunked her head in the ice cream tub and started licking it.

“You had enough, now off to bed,” John said.

“But the party just got started,” Irene said.

“John… I need a bag,” Astrid said scratching his arm.

He carried her like a rice sack and she puked on him.

“I think I puked on you,” Astrid said wiping her mouth.

“You think,” John said and carried her to the bathroom, this time in his arms.

“Ugggh… I’m not cleaning that…” Stephen said stepping into the kitchen, looking at the puke on the floor.

“I think I’m gonna be sick too,” Irene said and ran to the bathroom.

“Not cleaning that either,” he said and went to the living room. “Who turned my living room into a night club?” Stephen yelled and no one answered. “I love it…”

And there was dancing, brawling with hints of teleportation and telekinesis and drinking contests.

“Go Cara… Go Cara…” everyone screamed as she chugged a bomb shot, competing with Russell.

“I beat you… again,” Russell said slamming the beer mug on the table.

“One more round…” Cara said handing him a boiler maker. “Let’s go!”

“I have to go pee pee first,” Russell said.

“Get out of here,” Cara said and he left laughing.

He walked into the bathroom and saw John, Astrid and Irene sitting on the bathroom floor. “What’s Going On?”

“You’ll see…” John said and Irene threw up in the toilet bowl and he held her head while she puked her guts out. And when Irene was done throwing up Astrid said “My turn…” and he held her hair out of the way.

“Could you puke in the sink… I only need a minute with the urinal,” Russell said.

“Get out of here,” Irene yelled.

“Fine, I’ll leave… nobody wants me around,” Russell said walking away slowly.

“Not falling for that,” Astrid said lifting her head up, holding the toilet seat and he left.

“The bowl’s all yours… I feel like I don’t have anything left to puke,” Irene said and walked out of the bathroom.

“Yeah… I’m done,” Astrid said after puking again and he carried her to the guest room.

“Sorry about the shirt…” she said as he tried to remove his shirt holding her.

“Are sure you don’t want to lie down,” John asked.

“I have a volcano in my head right now, I lie down and my head’s gonna explode,” Astrid said. “Do you want me to help you with your shirt?” she asked removing his shirt.

She pulled it up to his neck, covering his face, holding his hands in the air. She tiptoed to pull it over his head and fell on his chest.

“Are you sure you don’t use any cologne,” she said inhaling his scent.

She kept breathing him and breathing him and breathing him and said “You smell so heady… it’s driving me crazy,” breathing him in and breathing her out through the mouth.

He took his shirt off, pinned her to a wall and kissed her, holding her hands above her head.

“You smell great too,” John said kissing her.

“I don’t… That’s my perfume,” she said and he leaned onto her and smelled her neck placing his hands on the sides of her waist and she pulled him closer, running her hands on his back. He moved from her neck to her shoulder and she tried to peeled the strap of her sports bra along with the dress. 

“No… You're drunk… and sick. Its against my rules…  ”

“Presuming you made your rules keeping a paranormal in mind… I can break them all…” she said pulling him close, looking him in the eye and he smiled. “…I’m human,” she said and kissed him hard.  

 

 

 

 

“Russell, get me a towel,” Cara said panting, wiping her sweaty forehead. “Not Stephen’s… we know how clean his towels are…” she said and he got up saluting her and said “Yes boss.”

“Oooh daddy’s getting some,” Russell said looking at someone's hands wrapped around John’s back and John kissing someone.

He wiped his eyes and said “With a different mommy,” as Astrid’s curls came into sight.

“Not good… not good,” he said and closed the door.

“I asked you for a towel… What happened?” Cara asked walking towards him.

“Stop right there…” Russell said rushing towards her. “There are no towels in there… and Irene puked all over the floor.”

“Irene was with me the whole time… Russell what are you hiding,” Cara said pushing him out of her way.

“You don’t want to see that,” Russell said turning around as Cara reached for the door knob.

“He’s with her…” Cara said.

“Yeah…” Russell said looking down and she teleported out. “Cara…” he called out her name and teleported out.

He looked for her around the house and finally found her in Stephen’s room, kissing Stephen.

Irene walked into the room and he placed his index finger on her lips and whispered “Shhh…” as she was about to say something to Stephen.

He held her hand and walked out of the room and asked “Can I get some of that action…”

“Not in a million years,” she said freeing her hand from his. “Don’t you have a girlfriend already?”

“That’s the main dish… but what’s wrong with side salad,” Russell said.

“I’m the side salad,” Irene asked disgusted.

“It’s healthyyyy…” Russell said laughing as she walked away from him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Is this foreplay, you resisting me… playing hard to get…” Astrid said putting her hands on his shoulders. “Its working, first I only wanted to kiss you but now I want to get into your pants…” she said wrapping her leg around his thigh, holding her body against his.

“Let’s kiss…” John said and kissed her. 

 

 

 

 

“Cara, stop…” Stephen said pulling out of the kiss.

“What’s wrong,” Cara asked.

“I don’t want to be the rebound,” he said.

“You’re not,” she said.

“I can feel it Cara… you’re with me because you’re going through a rough patch with John… and tomorrow when things are gonna get better between you two, you’re gonna say it’s a one time mistake… and I can’t endure that again…” Stephen said.

“Yeah… okay…right,” Cara said. “I’m gonna… go…” she said cocking her head. “I’ll see you downstairs?”

“In a minute,” Stephen said and she walked out of the room, rubbing her nose, tucking her hair behind her ears.

 

 

 

 

“Aah, I need to breathe,” Astrid said smoothing back her hair.

“You need a kissing break,” John asked.

“I want a break from kissing… if I take a kissing break… like a coffee break or a meal break, I have to kiss you during the break and then after and it would turn into a really long make out session,” she said looking at him.

“I don’t mind,” John said laughing.

“I’m still beginner,” Astrid said. “My body needs to breathe…” she said taking getting out of bed.

Why don't you take that coat off, John said.

Sipping water he watched her pull up her hair into a bun, securing it in place with bobby pins. She took her coat off and peeled off her sports bra and he choked on water. Looking at her bare back, watching her bend over to grab her dress, wearing nothing but an underwear.“Nothing more comfortable than being bra free.”

He bent over and started coughing expelling water from his mouth and nose, he looked up and she stood right in front of him. He scanned her, dress hanging on her shoulder revealing part of her cleavage, nipples sticking out through the dress, navel, purple underwear, band-aid on one of her thighs and bare legs.

“Are you okay,” she asked and he immediately covered her clevage with her coat as if he were closing drapes and responded “Yes…” 

“Why aren't you wearing a dress,” he asked wrapping her really weird coat with really long ties around her .

“Because you told me to remove it? ” Astrid said. “The left tie goes into the slit on the right side,” she said watching him unable to figure it out.

“That's not a coat,” John asked inserting the tie into the slit.

“It's a wrap dress,” Astrid said. “Not so tight,” she said as he tied the ties  

“My face is up here mister,” Astrid said as he looked into her dress.

“I know,” he said still gazing into her dress.

“Stop staring at my tits,” she said snapping her fingers near his eyes.

“I’m not… I’m just fascinated by your heart shaped birthmark,” John said.

“Its heart shaped,” she asked frantically.

She went and stood under a light and looked into her dress and examined the birthmark carefully for a few seconds and said “It looks like an isosceles trapezoid resting on an inverted equilateral triangle…”

“What…” John asked getting up. He walked up to her and stood behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder and she pulled the neckline of her dress to a side, showing him her birthmark.

“You mean a diamond,” he said looking at it.

“Yeah… It doesn’t resemble a heart…” she said downhearted.

“From where I was looking it sure did look like a heart… if you twist your head forty five degrees and close an eye, it almost looks like a heart,” John said and Astrid tried, spraining her neck.

“Ouch… it’s stuck. I pulled something, follow the R.I.C.E protocol,” she said and he cracked his knuckles and twisted her head at a breakneck speed, holding the back of her head with one hand and her jaw with another.

“Aagh,” she screamed and stretched her neck side to side, up and down. “Thanks, it’s much more flexible now…” she said and kept rotating her head 360 degrees and he held her head. “It’s a diamond…”

“We can pretend it’s a heart,” John said and she kissed him on the cheek.

“You like me… don’t you,” she asked looking him in the eye.

“A little…” John said smiling, looking away from her.

“You lying, you like me a lot… you kiss fluy Astrid, cry baby Astrid, bunny mouth Astrid, drunk and puky Astrid… You like me a lot. You liiiiike me luh luh luh like me,” she said singing and John shook his head.

“You like me this much,” she said outstretching her arms . She stretched out his arms wide and said “No this much…” stood next to him holding his stretched hand and said “No this much…” moved further away from him holding his hand by the tip of her fingers “…a little more… aaah…” she screamed as her fingers slipped from his hand and he lunged forward swiftly as if he were fencing and grabbed her hand.

She rolled towards him, did the dip and closed her eyes as she was about to crash on the floor. And when she opened her eyes, she saw John breathing out “Phew…” holding her a foot above the ground.

“That was close,” she said as he helped her stand up.

“What was that,” John asked.

“A dip… you know how the Disney princess breaks into a song or a dance out of the blue when she's really happy or sad or for no reason at all…” she said spinning in and out.

She spun into him and he enveloped her. “No dancing.”

“Why can’t I dance?” Astrid asked.

“Because you’re drunk… You can barely stand on your feet and you to dance…” John asked.

“I had a few drinks, I’m not drunk,” Astrid said. “Do you want me to walk in a straight line, balance myself on one foot or recite the alphabet backwards,” she asked. “I can do it… I can even do two things at once,” she said and started zigzag walking. “z… is it y or x… abcdef…”

“That’s enough, you’re one hundred percent sober,” John said.

“See… I told you… now dance with me…” Astrid said and then broke into a song “…make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore. Hold me close, sway me more…”

“I don’t know this dance,” John said as she took a stance which looked like fighting stance to him.

“Don’t worry I’ll lead,” she said smiling and started singing.

 

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze_  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me  
  
She sang leading him, swirling him around.

 _Other dancers may be on the floor_  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

He thought it was funny, her leading him but later felt that she was doing a fabulous job. He enjoyed it for a while and then he was completely into it. Eyes not leaving hers and now he was the one leading her, and she focused on the singing.

 _I can hear the sounds of violins_  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
  
Their passionate dance turning steamy, sultry… as his hands were moving high up her thigh and she stopped singing.

They danced in the silence and heard someone say “I can’t watch TV on mute.”

“At least you get to watch. I’m listening to a radio on mute,” came another voice.

John opened the door and saw Sophie and Irene sitting before the door, eating popcorn.

“Astrid, start singing…” Irene said.

“And dancing,” Sophie said.

“Show’s over,” John said slightly turning red.

“What’s that sound?” Astrid asked.

John attentively listened to the sound in the surrounding and said “Someone’s brawling…” sounding excited.

“Then what are we still doing here,” she said walking towards the door and he caught her wrist.

“We’ll meet you two downstairs,” John said to Sophie and Irene and they left, Sophie giving them the ‘gotcha’ look.

“What,” Astrid asked

“Bra?”

“It’s off…” Astrid said blushing, waving her sports bra.

“Put it back on,” John said.

“I just got out off it, I’m not getting back into it… once it’s off, it’s off,” Astrid said and he snatched it from her hand.

“You’d be the first guy on the planet to strip a woman only to dress her…” Astrid said as John untied the knot of her dress. 

The dress fell off her shoulders and she looked at him and then at her breasts and hugged herself, looking away from him.

He turned her around and asked “Do you want me to close my eyes…”

“No,” she said raising her hands, “You’re either a really sweet guy or a stupid guy.” 

“And what am I,” he asked putting on her sports bra.

“You’re a stupid guy…” Astrid said giggling hysterically as he slipped her hands in the sleeves of the dress.

“Nice bathrobe,” John said purposely, trying to infuriate her.

“It’s a wrap dress,” she said angrily, wrapping the dress around her.

“Tie a sash not a shoelace…” she said watching him knotting the tie of her dress.

He tied it over and over until she was satisfied. “Perfect…” she said looking at the bow and hugged him tight. 

“Love you John…” she whispered softly and it was the sweetest thing he ever heard. He closed his eyes and savored the moment in her longing embrace.  

“Now, let’s go,” she said after a minute, linking her arm with his.

 

 

 

To my left is the leader of the Tomorrow people  Cara Coburn and to my right is none other than the chosen one Steeeephen Jameson Irene announced.

They watched Stephen and Cara wrestle and Astrid cheered for best friend “Go Stephen… go Stephen…” and the next moment she was flying in thin air and a tingly feel in her entire body. The sensation was amazing, but then it was not, two seconds later… Agonizing pain shooting all over her body and she groaned in pain. Flashes of Sophie, John and Stephen as she blinked her eyes.

“It was an accident,” she heard Cara say, but not enough strength to get up, not even enough to keep her eyes open and then there was only darkness.

“You attacked her Cara,” Stephen said to Cara. “You can’t accidentally TK blast a person... Whatever’s going on between you and John, fix it. Don’t take it out on Astrid,” he said.

“I don’t know… I don’t usually lose control over my emotions,” Cara said.

“That’s your problem, always controlling how you feel and everything around you,” Stephen said.

“I’m sorry Stephen… it won’t happen again,” Cara apologized.

“Astrid is the one you need to apologize to,” he said looking down at Astrid sleeping next to him.

“Here take this,” John said handing her an Irene an ice pack.

“Aagh…” Irene said placing the ice pack on her bruised knuckles.

“That must hurt,” Cara said placing the ice pack on her face.

“I’m sorry Cara. I didn’t mean to punch you in the face… I was only trying to stop you,” Irene said.

“By punching me in the face,” Cara asked.

“You deserved it,” John said.

“It was a reflex action… Sorry,” Irene said.  

“How did you do that,” John asked Sophie.

“I’m a ballet dancer, I’m all about balance,” Sophie said.

“I’m not asking how you caught her, I’m asking how you teleported her,” John asked.

“Like this,” Sophie said placing her hand on his shoulder and teleported him along with her. They landed in the doorway and then back into the room, to the exact place they were standing.

“How did you do that,” John asked again.

“You’re slow…” Sophie said. “Do you want me do it gain?”

“You saw that right,” John asked looking at the rest.

“How did you do that,” everyone asked, except Astrid who was still unconscious.

“Everyone’s slow here,” Sophie said.

“It’s hard enough to teleport yourself when you’re breaking out and you’re able to teleport another a person with such precision, without any training,” Stephen asked Sophie.

“Oh that… Astrid taught me,” Sophie said.

“Asssss… trid taught you???” Stephen asked surprised.

“Yeah, she said that you told her that some over cautious blondie told you that teleporting isn't about intellect. It's about instinct, emotion… Feeling the target, then allowing yourself to become a part of it,” Sophie said.

“Over cautious blondie?” John said looking at Stephen.

“I… was… talking about Jedikiah,” Stephen said.

“I said that,” Stephen said.

“Really, I thought Jedikiah did… my bad. And why would anyone call you over cautious or blondie,” Stephen said.

“Ignore him,” Cara said to John. “One pep talk and you can teleport… with another person,” she asked Sophie.

“She told me to imagine performing… for one last time, imagine the cheers of the audience after the performance, holding the hands of my group and taking a bow at the audience, soaking that very moment… the place where you always wanted to be… the place where you belong… and then she told me to open my eyes and there we were, at Lincoln Center… It was like a dream but much more real, beautiful, magical…”

“Wow, I went back to Oregon,” Russell said.

“And I was at Stockholm City Hall, accepting the Nobel from His Majesty the King of Sweden…” Irene said looking at the ceiling.

“I forgot what it was to dream,” Russell said.

“Everyone, stop dreaming,” John said. 

“Don’t listen to Walter Mitty,” Astrid said trying to sit up, eyes still closed and Stephen tried to set her down saying “You need to rest…”

“Stephen I’m fine,” Astrid said sitting up. “What happened?”

“Cara accidentally attacked you,” Stephen said.

“Accidentally… attacked me… Am I hearing this right? How hard did you hit my head,” Astrid asked clutching her head.

“I’m sorry Astrid,” Cara said.

“Can I talk to you…” Astrid said, and before Cara could answer she said “… in person,” and everyone left.

“What’s the matter... is there a problem?” Astrid asked and Cara didn’t respond. “Did I say something or do something…” and Cara just stood there starring at a wall. “Talk…” Astrid yelled.

“You… you are the problem… you’re taking my place in John’s life, that’s my problem,” Cara said.

“I’m not trying to take your place... no one can … I know how important you are to John and I always want you to be in his life… I couldn’t replace you even if I wanted to… you’re well-built,” Astrid said poking Cara’s biceps. “You’re stronger than most boys at school… I meant muscly… and not manly… Now that everything’s clear, can we hang out together… without any awkwardness.”

“Hang… you want me to ‘hang’ with you two… Name one person who would want to be friends with the person who’s about to replace you in the life of a person you love,” Cara said.

“Me… I didn’t get the whole thing because I’m completely wasted… but me…” Astrid said kneeling on the bed. “I was in love with Stephen for… I don’t know forever… And then you swooped into his life and…” she said and Cara said “Um… Actually, he teleported into the lair… well John teleported him.”

“Not important…” Astrid said showing her hand. “…and swept him off his feet…”

“John did that too,” Cara said and looking at Astrid’s expression said “Continue.”

“…with your gorgeous tresses, toned body, your maturity the age gap… if there‘s anything that’s gonna attract a high school guy like a magnet, it’s the older female thing and not to forget your psychotic connection…” Astrid said and Cara said “Psionic…”

“I’m gonna kill you,” Astrid said moving forward with her hands reaching Cara’s neck, shocking Cara.

“That was the first thought that came to my mind when I first saw you…” she said moving away from Cara “I wanted to strangle you with your long silky smooth hair. Secretly wished you get hit by a train underground, when I knew Stephen was in love with you… but then I realized that I didn’t have to be his girlfriend to be special, I was his best friend, am and always will be… and I’d be special in my own way no matter who walks into his life.”

Cara didn’t utter a word and Astrid said “Still not convinced? Okay… Look, I didn’t like you but I took a chance on you for Stephen and it turned out well… you think I’m smart and brilliant, you trust me with your family, trust me when you need me, save me from Ultra agents and have double Moo shu when Stephen bails on me… I know it’s different from what you have with John, but trust me the pain… seeing the one you love with someone else is the same and I can totally understand if you want to continue hating me, I would’ve done the same… but I want you to see me as your friend before John’s…”

“Girlfriend,” Cara said smiling.

“I was gonna say special lady friend…” Astrid said blushing. “Soooo… should we give it a try… for John?”

“But on one condition,” Cara said and Astrid immediately said “Anything…”

“No canoodling when I’m around,” Cara said.

“You got it,” Astrid said spitting on her palm, extending it forward and Cara looked at it disgusted. “My best friend’s a guy…”

“I can see that,” Cara said watching Astrid rub her hand against her dress and shook it later.

“What do you think is happening inside… they’ve been in there for a while,” Russell asked.

“I think Cara’s making up to Astrid by making out with her,” Sophie said.

“Eww…” Irene said.

“Really…,” Russell said overjoyed, getting out of the chair.

“Nooo…” Irene said and Cara came downstairs carrying Astrid.

“This woman’s powerful,” Astrid said as Cara laid her on the couch and Sophie looked at Russell, raising her eye brows and Russell looked at Irene.

“She’s messing with you,” Irene said to Russell.

“How are you doing,” John asked Astrid.

“I’m good… we’re good,” she said looking at Cara, standing at a distance.

“You’re right… she’s a great friend,” Cara said to Stephen looking at Astrid.

“Told you,” Stephen said looking at Astrid, then looked at John and Astrid curiously.

“You okay,” Sophie asked Astrid sitting on the arm of the chair Irene was sitting in.

“A-Okay,” Astrid said.

“Now that everything is…” Sophie said looking at John “…what do people of your generation call it… hunky-dory…”

“How old do you think I am?” he asked.

“Jim dandy?” Sophie said and Astrid chuckled and Irene started laughing hard hitting Sophie.

“I’m gonna get myself a drink,” he said getting out of his chair.

“Don’t go on a drinking binge old man,” Sophie said and Irene fell on the floor laughing, saying “Old man…”

He got himself a beer and sat next to Stephen. “Does anyone feel Sophie’s gay…” Stephen asked, looking at Sophie.

“How many drinks did you have,” John asked Stephen.

“Do you think Cara and Astrid are having some hot girl on girl action?” Russell asked.

“You two are sick,” John said getting out of there too.

“Can you tell Cara to give me my cuff back,” Sophie said to Irene.

“I punched her in the face and she let me go… ask her about the cuff and she’s gonna show no mercy,” Irene said.

“How about you,” Sophie asked.

“You don’t need a cuff,” Astrid said.

“I can have a normal life with that cuff, no fear of sleep porting or teleporting in front of a moving car or accidentally TKing a person…” Sophie said.

“Fear doesn’t have to own you… Fear is something… you… can… control,” Astrid said dramatically and John’s ears perked up.

“Cool…Who said that,” Irene asked.

“A jerk did,” Astrid said smiling, looking at John and he smiled.

“That cuff means freedom… to be myself,” Sophie said.

“You can’t have freedom with a cuff Sof… Coburn,” Astrid said.

“Ah… scratch that out … you can call me Soph,” Sophie said.

“Soph, I’ve seen you dance… when you were on that stage you became Giselle! You’re born to dance… you’re destined to be a great dancer…” Astrid said.

 

                                 

 

“You saw me dance,” Sophie asked.

“Yes,” Astrid said.

“Then why did you leave,” Sophie asked.

“I didn’t leave, you left… I waited for you backstage hiding from security guards and an hour later I saw you and Cara having a family moment so I left,” Astrid said. 

 

  

 

“Learn how to control your powers… and then figure out later if you want to use them or not.”

“I don’t want powers. I just want to be a regular human…”

“You can’t be regular, you’re born special,” Irene said.

“I am special even without powers,” Sophie replied. “I know I have to learn how to control my powers, but what if I get dragged into their world or worse… I get addicted to those powers,” Sophie said.

“All the more reason to learn how to control your powers,” Astrid said.

“Okaaaay…” Sophie finally said.

“I’ll go tell John,” Astrid said and ran up to John and said “You’re gonna train Sophie from tomorrow… here or at my place you decide,” then turned towards Cara and said “You owe me a big one…”

“One what,” Cara asked.

“Seriously…” Astrid said. “Are you always so formal?” she asked looking at John and Cara. “And uptight… You need to loosen up… Let’s do something fun.”

“You want to booze… or watch us brawl,” Cara asked Astrid.

“Or we could play a board game,” John said looking at a drunk Astrid.  

“Poor babies…” Astrid said pulling John and Cara into a hug. “The only fun things you know are brawling, boozing and board games? You should call your powers the 3B’s…” she said giggling. “Brawling, boozing, board games… Boring,” she yelled in Cara’s ear.

“And don’t forget banging,” Russell said.

“He’s gross,” Astrid said and John and Cara simultaneously said “We know.”

“Ban boozing, brawling and banging and most of us would breakout for real…” Russell said.

“How long is she gonna hold us,” Cara asked John.

“Two seconds to two minutes, depending on her mood,” John replied and Astrid kissed them both and let go of them.

“First things first… you two need to let your hair down” Astrid said, looked at Cara then John and started laughing.

“Ummm…” Cara said and John replied “She’s imagining me with long hair.”

“Thor…” Astrid said giggling.

“Cognitive dissonance?” Cara asked John as Astrid removed bobby pins off her hair, letting her hair free, pulling Cara’s hair into a bun.

“She’s uninhibited,” John said smiling.

 

“Who’s gonna teach me how to control my powers,” Sophie asked.

“John usually trains breakouts in teleportation and telekinesis, Russell’s good at combat fighting and you know what Cara does,” Irene said.

“ _I know what she can do_ ,” Sophie thought.

“But, now that you’re staying topside with us, and with Russell and Cara staying at the Lair… you’re only option is John… but I don’t think he would…” Irene said. “…but for your sake I hope she convinces him…”

 

“Get ready to be rocked and rolled,” Astrid said holding Cara’s hand and Cara looked at John.

“Cara can’t rock and roll,” John said.

“Sophie…” Astrid called out, she didn’t respond so Astrid whistled with her pinkies and Cara and John looked at her dumbfounded.

“Know any easy dance forms for beginners?” she asked and Sophie yelled “You name it…”

“I wanna dance too,” Irene shouted and Astrid said “Great,” beckoning them.

“You can whistle,” Cara asked surprised.

“You can’t,” Astrid asked in turn.

“No,” Cara replied.

“It’s simple, you…” Astrid said placing her fingers in her mouth and Russell said to Cara “I can show you better.”

“And why’s that,” Astrid asked.

“Darlin', men invented the wolf whistle,” Russell said.

“Uh-oh… he unleashed the feminazilla,” Stephen said sipping a slurpy.

“Don’t ever call me darlin… and you’re proud of…” Astrid said and Sophie came to her and asked “You said you wanted to dance…”

“Yeah,” she said and went dancing with Sophie, Cara sighed in relief and Astrid pulled her by the wrist.

“I can’t rock 'n' roll or swing or hop anymore,” Cara said panting, settling on a couch.

“Lindy hop,” Sophie said.

“Cara one last dance…” Astrid asked Cara.

“Take John… I’m sure he’s bored, sitting all alone… _enjoying himself_ …” Cara said looking at John. “I’ll have my last dance with Stephen.”

“You sure you want to dance with Stephen,” Astrid asked.

“Yes,” Cara said and Astrid left. “Stephen dance with me!!!”

“Look who wants to dance with me now…” Stephen said. “I don’t want to embarrass you,” he said sarcastically.

“I’d rather be embarrassed by your crazy dance moves than dance with those two…” Cara said and Stephen extended his hand and asked “Shall we…” and she took his hand.

 

“You said you were a natural dancer,” Sophie said looking at Irene dance.

                                   

 

“I am,” Irene said dancing.

 

              

 

“If you call that dance, I don’t know what I’ve been doing my whole life,” Sophie said.

 

 

“One dance that’s all I’m asking… one dance,” Astrid asked.

“I don’t want to Staaar,” John said.

“Okay,” she said.

“ _Ask me… ask me… ask me_ ,” Russell thought.

“Do you… want to dance Russell?” Astrid asked.

“If you insist,” Russell said getting up.

“I’m not … we don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Astrid said.

“You’re killing him… go…” John said to Astrid and gave Russell a watch the hands look and Russell said “Got it.”

“Got what,” Astrid asked.

She came back a few minutes later and sat on the bed with her foot wear in her hand. “I’ve been looking for you… what are you doing here?”

“Not a big fan of loud music,” John said. “He told you take your heels off because it was hard for him to lead…”

“No, his eyes were at my chest level… and I don’t trust him a bit,” Astrid tossing her heels. “He tiptoed to turn me around… why can’t guys be more like you… not height wise, maturity wise,” she said lying on the bed putting her feet on his lap and John got the message… massage.

“Ow… ow… this is not how you give a massage,” she said sitting up. “Be gentle…” she said placing her feet back in his lap.

“Ouch… you’re still doing it wrong. Take your shoes off, let me show you,” she said and he took his shoes off.

“This is the adequate amount of pressure,” she said giving him a foot massage. “Not more, not less.”

“This is so relaxing… You’re fingers are so tender,” John said leaning back on the bedpost.

“I keep them moisturised,” she said smiling and kept massaging his feet and ten minutes later screamed “You tricked me…” and John started laughing.

“My feet were sore from dancing and you end up getting a foot massage… You manipulated me by telling me my fingers are tender,” Astrid said.

“It was a compliment…” John said.

“Manipulating and lying,” Astrid said crawling on top of him and started punching him.

“Stop enjoying…” she said as he chuckled.

“You’re fists are so tiny… they are like paws of a baby lion,” John said holding her fists, unclenched her fists and said “You’re fingers are soft and tender…” rubbing her palms and fingers with his thumbs.

“Manipulating, lying and deceiving,” she said tugging her hands from his and tried to strangle his neck, which was like a tight hug to him and he hugged her back.

“I’m not hugging you, I'm wrestling,” Astrid said choking him, intending to choke him. “I’m doing it wrong,” she said after a minute letting go of him. “I should be under you, then hook up with you…” she said rolling him over.

“What,” John said detaching himself from her.

“The one where you lie on top of me and then I place my legs inside your legs and choke you out,” Astrid said.

“Oh, the rear naked choke,” John said.

“Is it okay if we don't do it naked,” Astrid asked.

“Yes,” John said smiling.

“Then don’t waste time… Get on on top of me,” she said.

“Are you sure… I’m…” John said and Astrid interjected saying “I look scrawny but I’m not. I’m a lot more stronger than you think I am. Now get on top of me,” she commanded.

“Yes mam,” he said lying over her.

“Do a backward push up once or a push down…” she said and he smiled, lifting himself off her and a few seconds later she said “Ready.”

“Did you pass out,” she said asked choking him and he answered no.

“Did you pass out now,” she asked again and he replied no again.  

“Now,” she asked and he smiled and said yes. “Then get off me, you’re so heavy…”

“You passed out,” Astrid asked excited.

“Yes,” John said.

“Really,” she asked.

“Really… you’re a great wrestler,” John said

“Who knew,” she said and John tried real hard to keep a straight face.

“I’ll go tell Stephen,” Astrid said and went to Stephen and said “I took John out.”

“Where,” Stephen asked.

“Not where… I beat himmmm… in wrestling,” she replied and he started laughing. “I did take him out…” she said and he started laughing harder.

“I’ll prove it to you,” she said and turned up with John a minute later. “Tell him.”

“Astrid beats me at wrestling,” John said.

“When it starts raining pigs,” Russell said laughing.

“I can take him out right now,” Astrid said.

“To a date,” Irene said laughing.

“John, say something,” Astrid said and they heard the door bell ring.

“It’s Luca,” she said and everybody stopped laughing.

“No… I would’ve sensed Marla,” Cara said.

“It’s Luca… I know it,” Astrid said and went to open the door and a moment later they heard her scream “It’s him… It’s Luca…”

“Woah…” Luca said as Astrid hugged him tightly. “Missed me???”

“Off course,” Astrid said. “We all missed you… a lot… especially Stephen,” she said letting him go.

“Luca,” Stephen said looking at Luca and hugged him.

“I’m back bro,” Luca said going into the house.

“I’m glad you’re back safe,” Stephen said and looked out of the door and found no one around. “Where’s mom?” he asked following Luca.

“You had a party without me,” Luca asked grabbing a drink.

Stephen pulled the drink out of Luca’s hand and asked “Where’s mom? Did she go to the hospital?”

“How would I know… where’s dad,” Luca asked and every one looked at Stephen in utter shock.

 

 

 

 


End file.
